


Somebody to Love

by frostedshadow



Series: Modern AU spinoff [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Female Ori, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Modern AU, Slow Build, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is lonely, and not entirely sure how he is supposed to fit in at his new school... Bilbo just wants this next relationship to actually last. If it doesn't, well, he isn't sure if either of he, or Frodo, can survive another move. And Thorin? Well, he just wants to put some bad guys away for doing bad things. And, if he and Balin can meddle in Dwalin's life, then what more can a man ask for? Peace, however, never follows Ori</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1~ Welcome to Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I tried writing this for Camp Nanowrimo, and got over halfway. I am still going strong, but want to start posting this now, so enjoy!

October 1-7

Bilbo Baggins was not exactly well known for being predictable. As soon as he could, he had bolted. His favorite cousins, Drogo and Primula, had eloped and afterwards had their first son, Frodo, right before he had graduated high school. and left the Shire. He earned his first degree, a Bachelor of Arts in English, at Rivendale. Then, because taking a break was boring, Bilbo had dived right back in, and completed his masters at Oxford. After, with a brilliant paper, he had received a full ride scholarship to get his doctorate in English at Harvard. Each University had been interesting, and Bilbo had loved all of them. The friends he had made had tried to convince him to stay, but Bilbo had never really liked settling down. It also didn’t help, either, that by the time he had finished each degree, his latest relationship had come to an end. Well, it wasn’t exactly his fault that not everyone understood how much he loved books. 

Baggins’ were supposed to value family. At least, that was what Bilbo’s father had taught him. Which struck Bilbo as odd, seeing as, when Drogo and Primula had died, no one had thought to tell him. Not that is was Bilbo’s fault. He had been a guest instructor in Russia, and had had very little communication with the outside world. Of course, none of that had anything to do with his latest, particularly bad break up. Nope, not at all. Well, when Bilbo had discovered the death of his darling cousins, he had been outraged. When Frodo had been born, Primula and Drogo had named Bilbo godfather. So, it came as a complete shock to Bilbo, nearly a year after their deaths, that he was contacted about what had occurred, that Frodo was an orphan. One stilted, awkward conversation with Frodo later, Bilbo had made the only logical, intelligent decision he could make. He was well aware that it was nearly October, and that the school semester had already started, but he also knew how cruel children could be. So, Bilbo had bought a new home in the small city of Erebor. Attached to his home was a small shop, which Bilbo had turned into a book shop. Then, Bilbo had made the two hour drive to the Shire, and packed Frodo up. 

Frodo had been ecstatic to get away from his old school, which only gave Bilbo cause for worry. When Frodo had been eleven, Primula had cornered Bilbo, and told him she thought her son was gay. When Bilbo had confronted the lad, Frodo had cried, because he thought he would be cast out of his family. Only to find out, that he was, in fact, completely wrong. Primula made sure, from that moment on, that Frodo always had a cell phone. Both her and Drogo had known how bad Bilbo had been bullied in high school, when he had accidentally come out of the closet. If Baggins were good at one thing, well, it was taking care of their family. Over the years, Frodo had kept in touch with Bilbo, asking advice about, well, everything. Except for that year, when his parents had died, Frodo had spoken with Bilbo at least once a week. If only Bilbo hadn’t been so caught up in his own world, he might have been able to spare Frodo the pain of living with Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins. 

Now, Frodo is about ready to go to his new school in Erebor, and Bilbo’s new book shop has been open for just over a week. Of course, now Bilbo just had to convince Frodo that school was not optional, and of course Bilbo could wait until he had driven Frodo to school to open the store. 

“Frodo, come on, get a move on!” Bilbo called up the stairs, only mildly irritated. The main floor of his house was the large shop. Then, the next floor held the living room, kitchen and dining room combo. The third floor held three bedrooms, and a small games room. Frodo was currently shut up in the bathroom. 

“Uncle, do I have to? Maybe we could just go and visit that diner next door.” Frodo’s voice was void of any whine, but there was no doubt in Bilbo’s mind that his nephew was not impressed. 

“Well, if you go to class every day this week, then we can go on Saturday.” Bilbo replied. He really hated shouting in his own home, but if he left the kitchen know, the pancakes would burn, and Bilbo really did not need the fire department showing up. Not all Mondays had to be terrible. 

“I guess I can live with that.” Frodo finally joined Bilbo in the kitchen, his new uniform crisp, and his tie hanging from his neck at an odd angle. 

“Like you have a choice. Now, come here, you rascal.” Bilbo’s voice was full of fond exasperation, as he beckoned the young man forward. Bilbo made quick work of the tie, fixing it so it was nestled snugly at Frodo’s throat. 

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it. Thanks, Uncle.” Frodo flopped down at the table, and pulled his plate of pancakes towards himself. 

“Are you going to join any clubs?” Bilbo asked, feeling awkward. Frodo was his favorite relative, yet Bilbo felt like he could barely be around the poor boy. Frodo wouldn’t explain why, but he could just see the fading bruises on the boy’s arms. If Bilbo hadn’t been so selfish, maybe he could have stopped whatever Frodo had gone through. 

“Don’t know. Maybe.” Frodo shrugged his shoulders, and plowed through his plate. Bilbo finished his own breakfast in relative silence, then ushered Frodo out the door. The pair entered his car, and fifteen minutes later, Frodo was exiting the car. Erebor Academy was a large, beautiful school, with many students lingering about. 

“Please, try and make some friends.” Bilbo’s voice followed Frodo out of the car, and the boy’s cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Thanks, Uncle Bilbo. I can walk home, see you later.” Frodo mumbled quickly, then he hurried away from the car, and up to the school. Frodo slipped through the office, and wandered about the halls, trying to decipher the packet the office had given him. Homeroom was nothing but a bore, with a quick introduction from his teacher, then Frodo was meant to follow a few of his classmates around to their classes. By lunch, Frodo recognized only one of his classmates, and that as mostly because he was fairly certain he had seen the boy before. It was while Frodo was trying to remember exactly where he had seen the boy, as he was walking to lunch, that he ran into a very solid wall. 

“Oof.” The wall grumbled, as Frodo tumbled to the ground, his papers flying. 

“Sorry, I should have been paying more attention.” Frodo’s cheeks burned, and he kept his eyes down, mortified. 

“Don’t be, accidents happen. Here, let me help you with that.” The other boy, because of course walls can’t talk, began to scrounge up Frodo’s papers. 

“Really, you don’t have to.” Frodo scrambled to his knees, and tried to get them all before the other boy had too much of a chance to ogle the pages. 

“No, its no problem. Are you new?” Which, really, was a redundant question as the other boy was staring at Frodo’s map. Several different rooms were highlighted; the secretary's only real aid had been to mark where all of his classes were. 

“Um, yeah. Just moved into the city, actually.” Frodo replied, awkward. He stood, and waited for the other boy to hand him back his map. Now that they were both standing, Frodo could see why he had mistaken him for a wall. He was tall, with wide shoulders, and shoulder length raven hair. Chocolate brown eyes that danced with amusement met his own. 

“My name is Kili. I’m a senior here.” Kili stuck a hand out, which after a moment’s hesitation, Frodo shook. 

“Frodo. Its nice to meet you. And, um, I am in grade 11.” Frodo flashed a quick, slightly hesitant smile. 

“It is. Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch? There is always room for one more.” Then, before Frodo could accept, or decline, Kili’s offer, the older boy turned on his heel, and marched off to the cafeteria. Frodo had to trot to keep up with the older boy’s longer legs. Really, if Kili hadn’t had his map, then Frodo would have hidden himself away in the library. He had half a mind to do it anyway, except, well, Bilbo had asked him to try, so he would. 

“Lads, this is Frodo. He is new.” Kili announced unceremoniously, before he flopped onto one of the seats. A red head, and the boy Frodo recognized, both glanced up at him. 

“Um, hi.” Frodo shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. Kili raised an eyebrow at Frodo, and gestured offhandedly at the seat across from him. 

“This is Gimli.” The red head. “And, this is Legolas. He is in your grade.” Kili motioned to both of his friends, though his attention was more focused on finding his food, than on his friends. 

“Frodo, is that you?” A soft, feminine voice wafted over the boys’ heads, and they all turned to watch. 

“Arwen!” Frodo shot up from his seat, and stepped into Arwen’s arms. The pair embraced, then Arwen settled herself between Frodo and Legolas, across from the other two seniors. 

“You two know each other?” Gimli asked, his voice confused. 

“No, Gimli, I just hug random strangers. Of course I know him, unlike you lot, I haven’t lived here forever.” Arwen chastised her friends. 

“How do you know them, then? No offence, but this doesn’t really seem like your type of group.” Frodo was definitely confused. He hadn’t seen Arwen in two years, and yet, here she was, at his new school. At least he wouldn’t have to lie tonight, if Bilbo asked him if he had any friends here. 

“No offence? How can you tell what sorts we are, you don’t even know us.” Gimli grumbled, and Kili cackled. 

“Honestly, she barely hangs with us anymore. Not since Fili graduated, anyway.” Legolas spoke up, his voice soft, yet it still managed to carry across the table. Frodo was amazed; the cafeteria was a zoo, and incredibly noisy. 

“Fili?” Frodo didn’t think he would ever leave this state of confusion. 

“Kili’s big brother.” Gimli offered, around a mouthful of food. 

“Hardly big! I would say older. By a year. I am taller than him.” Kili instantly amended, an annoyed frown on his face. 

“And, my boyfriend. Well, it was nice to see you again Frodo, but I must be going. Later boys.” Arwen smiled at them, then she was off, back to her own group of friends. 

“Wait, so how exactly do you two know each other?” Kili asked Frodo, followed by him taking a bite out of his apple. 

“Like Arwen said, not everyone lives in one place for their whole lives. If that was the case, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Frodo’s voice was dry, and his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Oh boy, another funny one.” Gimli grumbled. Frodo deflated slightly at the other boy’s words. Kili and Legolas shared a look, before the other boy cleared his throat. 

“Its nice to meet you, Frodo. You will definitely make these mundane lunches more... interesting.” Legolas gave the other boy an encouraging smile, which Frodo hesitantly returned. Instantly, Gimli sat up straighter. 

“Yeah, looks like this year will be fun after all. Even with Fili gone.” The comment was off hand, and, but his friends could hear the slight panic in Kili’s voice. 

“Well, I have to go. You know, need to figure out where all of my classes are.” Frodo pushed away from the table, swung his bag onto his shoulder, and was gone before any of them could comment. 

“Interesting. I like him.” Kili commented, his eyes on the new kid’s back. 

“I don’t think he’s used to having friends.” Legolas’ remark was met with the other two boys turning to stare at him. 

“What do you mean?” Gimli’s voice was hard, and biting. 

“I mean, he walked around with his shoulders hunched, and he barely looked at anyone. I don’t think he is used to interacting with others.” Legolas explained softly. 

“We shall just have to fix that, then.” Kili announced to his friends, a grin on his face. 

“Oh, god. He is going to hate us.” Legolas face palmed, and the other two burst out laughing. 

~~~ 

Frodo’s first week was, well, hectic. Arwen kept showing up, and disappearing at her leisure. Legolas became a constant companion for Frodo; the pair had somehow lucked out, and had all their classes together. By the end of the week, Frodo had figured a few things out. Like, if Gimli didn’t want to do something, he would do it if Legolas suggested it. Frodo still wasn’t entirely sure if either teen was aware of this fact, but he didn’t want to upset the balance of their little group. Another thing was that none of the other boys pushed about, well, anything. After a few unanswered questions about his last school, the boys had dropped the subject. Instead, they had made it their mission to make Frodo apart of his new school. His only moments to himself had been his walk home. Frodo was sure that, if the three boys didn’t have sports after school, they would have escorted him home. Needless to say, for the first time in a few years, Frodo slept in on Saturday. 

“Frodo? How about we go over to Durin’s Diner for brunch.” Bilbo’s voice cut through the silence, and Frodo’s door. 

“What time is it?” Frodo’s voice was groggy, a slurred from sleep. 

“Eleven. Come on, up an at em Frodo!” Bilbo’s voice was much to cheery for Frodo’s liking. Groaning, he slipped from the bed, and pulled on the nearest items of clothing. Relatively clean jeans, a t-shirt and sweat shirt later, Frodo stumbled out of his room. 

“Ready?” Bilbo chuckled at Frodo’s appearance. The boy was still half asleep, so Bilbo ran his fingers through Frodo’s sleep mused hair. 

“Leave it alone.” Frodo grumbled. He trotted down the stairs, shoved his feet into a pair of shoes, and was out the door. Bilbo snorted with laughter, and followed the younger Baggins. 

“Hello!” Bilbo called out, once they entered the diner. It was empty, except for a few customers by the window. 

“Hello there. I’m Dori.” An older gentleman wiped his hands on a towel, before he set it on the counter, and walked around. 

“I am Bilbo. I just moved in here, with my nephew Frodo. I own the bookstore next door.” Bilbo stuck his hand out, and smiled at Dori. 

“Nice to meet you, and welcome to Erebor. I run this diner, but it is owned by my extended family. The Durin family, if you can believe it, owns this place. Come on in. Can I get you anything?” Dori ushered them in further, a warm smile on his face. 

“Food. Lots of it. Preferably edible.” Frodo grumbled. He slumped down onto one of the stools that was tucked under the counter. 

“Bacon and eggs, hash, oatmeal and a fruit salad for Frodo. I will just have some toast, please.” Bilbo listed off the items. Frodo grunted in conformation, and rested his head on his folded arms on the counter. 

“Orianthi Ri, where in Durin’s name have you been?” Dori’s voice suddenly snapped. Bilbo and Frodo both turned around to see a slightly disheveled twenty something year old young woman slip into the diner. 

“Calm down, Dori. I am 25 years old; in some places they even consider that an adult.” The young woman huffed, with a roll of the eyes. 

“And you still live in my house, so you will follow my rules.” Dori snapped back. 

“In front of guests, really Dori? Whatever happened to being respectable? I am Ori, by the way.” Ori tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, then stuck her hand out for Bilbo to shake. 

“Bilbo Baggins, and this is my nephew Frodo. Nice to meet you, we are your new neighbors.” Bilbo replied pleasantly. 

“Sounds just like home.” Frodo grumbled. He shook Ori’s hand, then went back to resting his head on the counter. 

“Anyways, I have to study. I am going to be helping Oin on Monday. Love you brother.” Ori gave Dori a quick peck on the check, then slipped around him, and into their house. 

“Oin?” Bilbo questioned, after a still fuming Dori placed their order. 

“The main medical examiner for Erebor police force. A lot of the Durin family are on it, hence me running this place.” Dori explained. He shuffled around behind the counter, and poured Frodo a glass of milk without prompting. 

“Myself as well. My brother, Bofur, just got promoted to one of the squads. My cousin, Bifur is in forensics, though. Dori and me are the only exceptions.” A large man rounded the corner. He held a plate with toast, and a bowl of oatmeal. 

“This is Bombur, my chef and cousin.” Dori gestured at the other man, who smiled and set the food down. 

“Nice to meet you, be right back.” And, with that Bombur disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“So, family business, eh? Does this mean law enforcement, or cooking for you lot, then?” Bilbo asked, curious. 

“Well, if one of the younger ones wants to branch out, they won’t be disowned for it. What about you family?” Dori poured two cups of tea, which Bilbo accepted great fully. 

“Don’t ask Uncle Bilbo about family expectations. He completely decimated all the ones the family had for him.” Frodo, finally awake, chirped. 

“Really? Join the club.” Ori re appeared, now wearing clean clothes, with her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. 

“I thought you had to study.” Dori grumbled at her. 

“Leave the girl alone, Dori. You worry too much.” Bombur turned the corner, his arms laden with food. He set the rest of Frodo’s food in front of him, then handed a sandwich to Ori. 

“Why, what were the expectations for you?” Frodo asked, around a mouthful of oatmeal. Bilbo waited until the boy had swallowed, before he lightly smacked the younger man’s head. 

“They all thought I was going to be a lawyer, like Uncle Gloin. But, I think one of Uncle Thorin’s nephews has that covered, so they are finally leaving me alone. Besides, forensic pathologist is a wonderfully interesting profession.” Ori replied, a bright smile on her face. 

“Can’t say I agree with you. At least you know what you want to do. Everyone back in the Shire has some idea of what I should do.” Frodo sighed, and stared at his plate. 

“Who cares what those busybodies in the Shire say? It’s not their life.” Bilbo informed the younger man. 

“Easy for you to say. You left.” Frodo sighed, and chugged some of his milk. 

“So did you.” Bilbo chirped, and Ori chuckled. 

“Yeah, last time I checked, Frodo, this isn’t the Shire. Look, if you are having some issues figuring out what you want to do, come talk to me. I don’t mind helping out.” Ori smiled at him. “Trust me, it took me a long time to figure out something that would make me happy, and keep the family off my back. But, when it comes down to it, its what you want to do that matters.” 

“Thanks, Ori. At least I still have time. Besides, so long as I don’t actually have to talk to anyone in the family, aside from Uncle Bilbo, then I am good.” Frodo replied simply. 

“Whats so wrong with your family?” Dori quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? Mine is a pain in the butt, but I love them anyways.” Ori supplied helpfully. Bombur, who was back in the kitchen, snorted with amusement, while Dori spluttered. 

“They just don’t understand that somethings aren’t a choice, and no matter what they say, its not going to change.” Frodo replied cryptically. A sad look passed over Ori’s face, and Bilbo sighed heavily. 

“Well, if you ever need to talk, Frodo, I am here for you. Okay? And, really, no one gives a damn what your family thinks, so long as you are happy. Here.” Ori quickly wrote her number down on a napkin, then pressed it into Frodo’s hand. “Well, it was nice chatting to you all, but I really do have to study. I have a feeling that Oin is going to be testing me on Monday.” With that, Ori retreated back to the house. 

“Honestly, lad, I wish you the best of luck with that family of yours.” Dori smiled softly at the boy, then went off to tend to some of his other customers. 

“Was it really that bad?” Bilbo questioned softly. 

“Lobelia seems to think that being gay is a choice. If it was, then why on earth would I wish to be tortured? I’m not hungry anymore.” Frodo pushed the plate away, and left the diner before Bilbo could comment. 

“Will the lad be okay?” Dori asked, when he returned. 

“I don’t know. He, well, he isn’t used to being accepted. The only ones who actually accepted that fact that he is gay, were his parents, me, and a few of his cousins. Well, his cousins didn’t accept it so much as ignore it.” Bilbo huffed, suddenly very tired. 

“He’s lucky to have you, then.” Dori suddenly eyed Bilbo warily. “I don’t have to worry about you around my sister, do I?” 

“Oi! I can take care of myself!” This time, Ori had car keys, and a bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Besides, she’s not exactly my type, if you catch my meaning. Anyways, how much do I owe you, Dori? I need to go check on Frodo.” Bilbo left the diner chuckling. The start of a row could be heard between the pair, and Bilbo was suddenly very glad that his shop was where is was. At least life would never be boring for the Baggins. 

“Bilbo! Wait.” Ori ran out after Bilbo, Dori calling after her. 

“Yes?” Bilbo turned around, so his back was to his own door. 

“I was wondering, are you seeing anyone?” Ori glanced over her shoulder quickly, before she met Bilbo’s eyes. 

“Not at the moment. Ori I am not-” Bilbo started, but Ori cut him off. 

“Let me guess, you are gay. Look, I have this cousin, except I call him uncle... Anyways, Uncle Thorin is perpetually single, and this needs to change. So, I think you two should go on a date. Now, don’t worry about anything, I will set everything up.” Ori beamed at Bilbo, who shifted uneasily. He really wasn’t looking for a relationship, but Ori looked so eager. 

“I guess so long as he isn’t a serial killer...” Bilbo trailed off, as Ori whooped in celebration. 

“Just you wait, Bilbo, you’ll love him. Trust me, I am really good at setting people up!” Ori grinned, then darted off before Bilbo could change his mind. He watched her go, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” He grumbled to himself. With a shrug, he turned and went back into his shop; there was no use worrying about it now, when there were other things he could be doing. Like, sorting that new shipment of books.


	2. Week 2~ October 8-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Balin make a bet, Ori can be very persuasive, and Bilbo has a freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- Mentions of past cutting

October 8-14 

Thorin Oakenshield Durin huffed a sigh, and dragged a rough hand over his face. He loved his job, really he did. But, sometimes working with your family could be tiresome. Especially when they decided to meddle in your love life. Or, as they rather enjoyed pointing out, lack thereof. 

“Somethings been bothering me.” Balin Fundin, one of Thorin’s second cousins, poked his nose into Thorin’s office. 

“So long as it has nothing to do with my lack of social life, feel free to enlighten me.” Thorin grumbled. Balin chuckled, then entered Thorin’s office, with, yes that was two mugs of coffee. Thorin thanked everything that of the Fundin brothers, Balin didn’t think it a great game to keep coffee from him. 

“I think my brother is seeing someone.” Balin, the sly bastard, waited for Thorin to take a sip before he made his announcement. It was all Thorin could do to keep from painting his desk with the coffee. 

“And what on earth makes you think that Dwalin is seeing someone?” Thorin bite out, once the coffee had settled in his stomach. 

“He smiled at one of the rookies. And, not the get out of my seat before I skin you smile, but a genuine smile. While he was texting.” Balin mused, as he listed off the suspicious things. 

“Hmm. Dwalin texting? I bet its Orianthi Ri. Nothing else would make sense.” Thorin replied simply. Dwalin texting, what a marvel. 

“Do you really think he would go for her? Dori is one of his best friends. Yours, too. I really cannot imagine him going behind Dori’s back.” Balin argued, his brow furrowed. 

“Fifty dollars says its Ori. Besides, she’s an adult, capable of making her own decisions. She knows what she wants, and she goes for it. She will be working with us soon enough. No, she is the only woman who is smart enough to keep Dwalin interested, nine year age difference be damned.” Thorin’s voice was steady. Balin may be Dwalin’s older brother, but Thorin had been around the younger man just as long. Three years wasn’t a big age difference, particularly when they thought the same way. 

“Fifty dollars? My, you are certain. I guess that makes sense, though. Alright, I will take you up on that offer.” Balin shook Thorin’s hand enthusiastically, sealing the bet. 

“Hey, Thorin? Do you have a minute?” Orianthi Ri breezed into Thorin’s office. 

“Does anyone knock around this place?” Thorin grumbled. 

“Don’t be such a grump. Thats what you get for working with family. Listen, I have a question.” Ori started off, and she shot a quick look at Balin. 

“See you later, Thorin. Let me know, as soon as you find out.” Balin’s tone was happy, despite the crypticness of his words. He knew, from Ori’s look, that the girl was too caught up to question it. 

“What is it, Ori?” Thorin asked. He gestured to the seat Balin had just vacated. Before she sat down, Ori shut the office door, and one of Thorin’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Look, Dwalin and Bofur took me out for drinks a few weeks back, and they got roaring drunk. I didn’t mean to pry, but they explained a few things to me, like how you are never in a relationship. Now, I don’t care, Thorin who you prefer to date. Honestly, I really don’t. What I want to know is, are you seeing anyone?” Ori spoke quickly, in such a way that wouldn’t allow Thorin to interject. 

“And why, exactly, is that important?” Thorin asked. He could feel his head ache worsening. He had known, at one point or another, that Ori would find out he was gay. Which wasn’t a huge deal, seeing as she still accepted Kili. And, even though Ori was as much a little sister to him as his own sister, it was still hard admitting to her that he hadn’t exactly told her the entire truth about himself for all those years. 

“Well, Durin’s Diner has a new neighbor. Two, actually. Frodo is a sweetheart, and I am pretty sure he goes to the same school as Kili does. He lives with his uncle, Bilbo, who just opened up this adorable little book shop, Books from Baggins. Bombur heard them talking, after we met them last week, and, well, Bilbo is gay. I think you two should go out.” Ori announced happily. Thorin stared at her, shocked. 

“You do realize that we probably won’t get along.” Thorin supplied. Ori glared at him 

“How will you know if he is your type if you don’t meet him? You seem to have forgotten, Thorin, how much you were around when I was growing up. I know you a lot better than you seem to think. Bilbo has come by for tea everyday since he met us, and I like him. I think you will too.” Ori sniped in reply. 

“How on earth do you know what my type is?” Thorin resisted the urge to smack the girl. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that if Dori heard about it, he would whoop Thorin’s ass. The other man didn’t show it very often, but of the group he was definitely the strongest. 

“Call it an educated guess. Look, just go out with him on one date. Please, Thorin? It won’t kill you!” Ori whined. She gave Thorin her best puppy dog stare; growing up, that had always worked. Thorin just glared at her. 

“I don’t need your help with my love life, thank you very much.” Thorin snapped. 

“What love life?” Ori snapped right back. She met his gaze fiercely, puppy dog look abandoned. 

“No.” Thorin kept his voice firm. 

“Fine! But don’t think I won’t tell Dis about this.” Ori replied, her voice a huff. She gathered her bag, and stood. Thorin’s voice was suddenly pale. 

“Wait, Ori. Damn it! Don’t tell Dis, I will go out with the damn book seller.” Thorin growled, his face red. Ori smiled sweetly. 

“You won’t regret this, I promise Thorin. See you Saturday for dinner!” Ori beamed at Thorin, then flew from his office before he could comment. He was just about to slam his head on his desk when she reappeared in his doorway. “Oh, and I already told Bilbo. You will be meeting next Wednesday, at The Prancing Pony.” Curses followed Ori out of his office. Bofur, Bombur’s little brother, looked up, and watched as Ori ran from Thorin’s office, practically cackling. 

“What did she do now?” Bofur asked, when he poked his nose into Thorin’s office. He quickly dodged out, and Thorin’s stapler hit the wall where his head had just been. 

“DOES NOBODY KNOCK AROUND HERE?” Thorin roared. He got up, stormed over, and slammed his door shut. 

“Someone is in a snit. Anyone know why?” Dwalin stood up from his cubicle, and looked over at Bofur. 

“Well, Ori was just in there, and Balin before that.” Bofur replied simply. 

“Ah, that explains everything.” Dwalin chuckled, and sat back down. 

“Did I miss something?” Bifur, Bofur and Bombur’s cousin, and the head of forensic identification of Erebor, marched into the office area. 

“The older brother, and little sister dropped in to visit. Between the two, I am fairly certain that Thorin is ready to go on a murder spree.” Bofur quipped, and the others chuckled. Ori had been very good friends with Nori and Bofur when they were children. The pair had followed Dwalin, Dori and Thorin around. When Bofur and Nori had started going to school, they had ditched Ori for the three older boys; Ori had become the annoying little sister that they were all very protective of. It didn’t matter how old Ori got, or what she accomplished, the five men insisted on calling her little sister. 

~~~ 

“Frodo Baggins.” Frodo was walking through the halls to his English class, when he heard the voice. He whipped around, and came face to face with a rather large boy. 

“Um, do I know you?” Frodo asked, thoroughly confused. 

“No. But my cousin knows you. You can call me Bill, faggot.” Bill whispered the last part, and Frodo felt himself go cold. Almost two whole weeks, he had been free from the names. Completely, utterly free. He should have known it wouldn’t last. No, Frodo had to keep this under wraps, he actually had friends. Real, breathing friends that associate with him in public. Friends that weren’t even related to him. 

“I don’t know who you are, or what you are talking about. Please, leave me alone.” Frodo sped way from the other boy, trembling as he did so. By the end of the day, however, a few notes had fallen form the inside of his locker. Notes covered with hate. Frodo didn’t read them; he knew from experience that it would only make it hurt more. So, he tossed them out, and hurried home. For once he was very glad that Kili, Gimli and Legolas had sports after class, and weren’t there to badger him about the bits of paper. Frodo spent the rest of his day in a daze. He walked around the house, and tried to do some homework. When it became apparent that he wasn’t going to get anything done, Frodo moved into the kitchen. Bilbo would be working in the shop until six, so if Frodo wanted to eat at a decent hour, he needed to start things himself. Of course, cutting vegetables while your mind is elsewhere is never a smart thing. 

“Frodo? How’s supper com- are you alright?” Bilbo dropped his folder, and raced forward. Frodo was clutching his left hand to his chest, blood seeping from it. Bilbo grabbed Frodo’s hand, and turned it; instantly he paled. He grabbed Frodo, and dragged the protesting boy out of their home, and into Durin’s Diner. 

“Ori! Ori are you here!” He called, panic clear in his voice. A few of the patrons looked up, and Dori swept out from behind the counter. 

“Bilbo? Whats the matter? What happened?” Dori tutted softly. His eyebrow shot up, when he saw the blood dripping down Frodo’s arm. 

“I cut my hand cooking supper.” Frodo huffed, and he glared at Bilbo. 

“Is Ori here? I need her to stitch this up.” Bilbo shifted, then glanced at Frodo. “Keep your hand up!” 

“Come on, she is in the main part of the house, with Bofur and Bifur.” Dori replied. He took Frodo’s other arm, and led them through. 

“Bofur and Bifur?” Bilbo was close to hysterics, and not really interested in the question. 

“Bombur’s brother, and cousin. They both work with the rest of the family at the police station.” Dori kept his voice calm and soothing. He didn’t know what had Bilbo so upset, because honestly, it wasn’t that big of a cut. 

“Whats the matter Dori. Do you need help?” Ori called. She was sitting at the table with Bofur, Bifur and another man, playing cards. 

“Frodo. Please, stitch him up.” Bilbo was almost blubbering. 

“Uncle Bilbo, I am fine. It was an accident, I swear. I keep my promises.” Frodo grumbled softly. Bilbo shot him a look. Ori took in the looks, then she was up and moving. 

“Bofur, get the first aid kit. Bifur, an old towel please. Dwalin, can you make us some tea. Bilbo, sit down, I will take care of Frodo.” Ori took charge quickly. She washed her hands, then rinsed some of the blood off of Frodo’s hand. Blood quickly welled up again. Dwalin moved around behind them quietly, keeping out of the way of Ori. 

“Frodo, why is Bilbo freaking out? It’s just a cut.” Ori kept her voice low. Bilbo was sitting at the table, trying to breathe, and Dori was hovering over him. Bofur and Bifur both deposited the items Ori requested, then left them alone in the small kitchen, and went to go and introduce themselves to Bilbo. 

“Before I came to live with Uncle Bilbo, I was with my cousins Otho and Lobelia. My parents died just over a year ago. I was having a... hard time at school. I was, upset. I cut myself. When Bilbo found out about my parents, he found out about the cutting too. He made me promise him that I would stop, that I would talk to him before I did anything I would regret. I didn’t want to kill myself, I just wanted everything to stop.” Then, Frodo’s shoulders were shaking. He jumped a little, when one of Dwalin’s large hands rested lightly on his shoulder. 

“Shh, Frodo. It’s okay, no one is going to judge you. I am just going to patch this up, no harm done.” Ori quickly cleaned the area, and applied small, neat stitches. She was careful to keep Frodo’s sleeves down, lest he think she was trying to peek at his wrists. 

“Thanks, Ori. Sorry to be a trouble.” Frodo sighed. He had barely known Ori a week, and yet he felt he could tell her more than he could his cousins back in the Shire. 

“Not a problem. Please, though, come and talk to me if you have an problems. I promise, I will be there for you.” Ori smiled encouragingly at Frodo. When the stitches were done, she tightly wrapped his hand with a bandage. 

“Thanks, Ori. I really appreciate it.” Frodo smiled weakly, and accepted Ori’s hug. 

“Of course. Come on, then. Lets get some supper in you.” Ori pushed him toward the table, where Bilbo had finally calmed down. 

“Sorry for worrying you, Uncle Bilbo.” Frodo’s voice was soft, quiet. 

“No, don’t be. Accidents happen.” Bilbo sighed, and leaned back in his seat. “I guess I over reacted, and I apologize for that.”

~~~ 

Fridays were Thorin's favorite. It didn't matter how late it was when he got home, Kili would be waiting. His youngest nephew would then proceed, while Thorin put his dinner together, to tell him everything that had happened in the past week. Tonight was no exception. 

“How was school?” Thorin started them off. Kili was perched on a stool, and can of pepsi sliding across the counter from hand to hand. 

“Great. There’s this new kid, I think I told you about him last week. Well, his name is Frodo, and he is in all of Legolas’ classes. He is great, Uncle. Really smart, but kind of secluded.” With that, Kili was off on a rant. Thorin smiled internally. He was sure that Kili didn’t realize, but for the entire time that he ate, Kili talked mostly of Frodo. Sure, he added bits about how practice had gone, and how he had a quiz coming up, but the majority of his ramble was about Frodo. Thorin smiled, and nodded, as he listened. Part of him hoped that this Frodo was a good boy, who would care for his nephew. Another part of him knew that if Frodo didn’t, Kili would be okay. It might take him awhile, but the boy would prevail. So, for the time being, Thorin would just sit back, and indulge his nephew. If nothing else, he could always tease the boy about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am truly sorry for anyone who has ever cut, wanted to cut, or currently cuts. I hope I put an accurate description of how family reacts. I wouldn't exactly know, because while I did at one time cut, I never told anyone in my family. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and more will be up soon!


	3. Week 3~ October 15-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin go out on a date, Frodo's issues start once more

October 15-21 

“Are you sure you lot will be okay? Frodo, you do have my cell number, right?” Bilbo fretted. He checked his pockets for the third time to make sure his wallet and phone were present. Internally, he cursed Orianthi for tricking him into accepting this blind date. 

“Don’t be such a fuss, Uncle Bilbo. I will be fine. Besides, Ori and I are going to watch a movie. And, yes, I promise to be in bed at a decent hour.” Frodo chuckled at Bilbo. 

“Oh hush, you. Thank you, Orianthi, but you really didn’t need to stay with him.” Bilbo sighed, and peaked at himself in the mirror. 

“Don’t worry, Bilbo. You look dashing. Trust me, you are just Thorin’s type. Now, don’t be surprised if you end up in a secluded corner. Thorin likes to keep things a secret. He only really came out to the family as a whole a few years ago, and that was more to protect someone else, than because he cared about what others thought.” Ori smiled at him, and lightly tugged at Bilbo’s collar. 

“How on earth can you know that?” Bilbo grumbled. He swatted Ori’s hand away, and shrugged into his jacket. 

“I have known Thorin for my entire life. Trust me, you will do fine.” Ori beamed at him, and she shooed him towards the door. 

“Have fun Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo called down the walk, as Bilbo walked to the taxi. 

“Thank goodness he’s gone. Now, what should we do tonight? Watch a movie?” Ori smiled at Frodo, who shrugged. 

“We could do that. Or, you could tell me about Dwalin.” Frodo’s voice was even, and his eyes seemed to pierce Ori’s. She spluttered, and turned beet red. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Ori snapped. She turned away from her young friend, and scurried into the kitchen. 

“Really? Then why was he at the Diner the other day? He was the only one really in the kitchen proper. I dare you to explain that away.” Frodo crossed his arms, and leaned against the door jam. 

“Frodo... You can’t tell anyone, especially not Dori. Please.” Ori almost pleaded. She spun around, and reluctantly met Frodo’s eyes. They widened in surprise, but otherwise the young man remained silent. Ori sighed, then moved around his kitchen, and made tea. When that task was complete, she carried their two mugs into the living room, and motioned for Frodo to sit. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Frodo broke the silence, and took the offered mug. 

“Alright. Well, we all grew up together. Dwalin was good friends with all of them. The entire group was very protective of me, growing up. Whenever I tried to bring a boy home, Dwalin, Thorin, Nori and Bofur would all somehow be in my kitchen, sharing a beer or cleaning their guns. It was ridiculous!” Ori huffed, and glared at her tea. Frodo just took another sip of his and waited, amused, for her to continue. “It wasn’t until about five years ago, that I realized that I had feelings for Dwalin. But, I am nine years younger than him, and the little sister of one of his best friends. Dori is very protective of me, always has been. Dwalin values all of his friendships, and I respect that. Except, well, I am a woman with my own mind. It took me a few years, but I finally managed to get Dwalin to agree to at least try. I know Dori suspects that I am seeing someone, but as neither of us are quite ready to tell the family, he can just wait and be suspicious.” 

“Thats understandable. I get it, trust me. Though, I am glad you have found someone. You are too good of a person, to be alone.” Frodo commented, when he realized she wasn’t ready to continue. 

“Thanks, Frodo. Hopefully Dori will see it that way. He can be very pigheaded, when he wants to be.” Ori lounged back against the couch, and shook her head. Frodo chuckled, and set his mug down. 

“Wow, I would never have guessed. At least he knows Dwalin, I am sure you won’t have a problem.” Frodo grinned, and ducked away from the pillow Ori threw at him. 

“Perhaps. Anyways, lets eat something, I am starved. Besides, I don’t want to have to lie to Bilbo about when we ate. It seems like he is the type to worry.” Ori levered herself up from the couch, and wandered back into the kitchen. 

“He does. I just hope he is having a good time, he really deserves somebody nice.” Frodo followed her, mug in hand. 

“Good thing I set him up with Thorin then. I am sure they are fine.” Ori flashed him a quick smile, followed by a shrug. Frodo just snorted, and hoped that Bilbo wouldn’t chicken out on the taxi ride over. 

Bilbo hadn’t even bothered responding, as he slipped into the back of his taxi. He rattled off the address Ori had given him, then settled back in his seat. He had known that his response would come out in a snap, and Frodo didn’t need that. He was well aware that Frodo was worried about him, worried that he would be a bachelor forever. The treacherous part of Bilbo’s brain made him think that Frodo had told Ori this. Normally, he would have been concerned at how attached to Ori Frodo was becoming. Except, well, Bilbo felt in his gut that she was trustworthy, and Frodo needed someone else in his life to talk to. The cab slide to a stop, shocking Bilbo out of his thoughts. 

“Thank you.” Bilbo handed the proper amount of money out, and slipped out of the cab. He stared, momentarily shocked, at The Prancing Pony. He hadn’t realized, when Ori had told him, that it was quite the charming little diner. From the name, he had thought it might be an out of the way, dingy little bar. 

“Do you have a reservation?” The hostess, a perky, happy young woman smiled at Bilbo. 

“Um, my friend, Orianthi-” Bilbo started to explain, but was quickly cut off. 

“Ooh, so you are Bilbo! Come with me, dear, your date is already here. Ori was right, you are such a sweetheart.” The hostess gushed, as she swept a sputtering Bilbo through the diner. She deposited him at a back, corner table. Bilbo froze momentarily, when he got a look at his date. The man had long, dark black hair that had the beginning of silver streaks at his temple. Thorin, because thats obviously who he was, stood and Bilbo nearly jumped. Thorin was very tall, at least a head taller than Bilbo himself. 

“Thorin Durin.” Thorin’s voice was a warm caress, and he held his hand out for Bilbo to shake. Hurriedly, Bilbo slipped his hand into Thorin’s. 

“Bilbo Baggins. Its nice to meet you.” Bilbo smiled quickly at Thorin, then he slipped into the chair that Thorin offered for him. Thorin went back to his seat in the corner. 

“Yes, it is. I hope you don’t mind being in the corner. It’s more... private.” Thorin’s voice, Bilbo found, was very deep, and very distracting. 

“No, I don’t mind. It’s really not that bad here, not quite so noisy.” Bilbo was babbling, he just knew it. But, how on earth could an attractive man like this find someone as boring as him interesting? 

“Yes, well, Ori insists that this is the best place around to eat. I must confess, though, that I don’t eat out very often. Unless you can count Durin’s Diner as eating out.” Thorin mused, as he flipped a menu open. 

“Thats right, its owned by your family. It’s very lovely in there, Dori is very nice.” Bilbo replied. Internally, he sighed, relieved that his voice had remained steady. 

“Yes, Dori is a good friend. He takes good care of the business.” Thorin hummed, somewhat awkward. Silence lapsed between the pair, as they both flipped through their menus. The silence stayed, only broken when their waitress came, and took their orders. 

“So, um, what do you do? Orianthi was kind of vague, aside from saying that you worked in police.” Bilbo asked. Anything, anything at all to break the awful silence. 

“I am a homicide detective. I believe you met Dwalin a week ago? He works with me, as well as Bofur. Good men, I am lucky to work with them.” Thorin supplied easily. 

“I have always wondered what it would be like, to work with family. The closest I get is having Frodo help around the shop.” Bilbo offered softly. He peered at his cup of tea, almost wishing for something stronger. 

“Frodo?” Thorin questioned, his eyebrow quirking. He was fairly certain that Ori had mentioned the name, but Thorin would rather hear it from Bilbo. Not just Ori, though. Something tickled at the back of Thorin’s mind, a vague recollection of his youngest nephew’s monologue. 

“He’s a relative. For simplicity’s sake, though, I call him my nephew. He’s close enough to it, anyways. He is a good boy, smart.” Bilbo smiled fondly at his tea, as if it was his nephew, and not a delicious beverage that soothed the soul. 

“He lives with you?” Thorin knew he shouldn’t pry like this, but the other man was just so interesting. Something about the smaller man intrigued him, though he definitely would not be telling Ori that anytime soon. He caught an almost wistful look on Bilbo’s face, and waved his hand, signaling the waitress for some wine. He knew that Ori would accuse him of wining and dining the other man, but that was not Thorin’s intention. He simply wanted the other man to be comfortable, and for some reason, wine helped ease these things. 

“His parents died just over a year ago. I am his godfather, and only found out about it a month ago. Seems some of my relatives were conspiring against me. But, it doesn’t matter anymore. He lives with me now, and won’t have to worry about those fuss pots anymore.” Bilbo huffed, his eyes rising to meet Thorin’s. Before either man could speak, the waitress appeared with a bottle of red wine, two glasses, and their lettuce wrap appetizers. 

“Oh, thank you.” Bilbo gushed, pleased with the appearance of the bottle. When the waitress left, Bilbo smiled at Thorin. “This is lovely, thank you.” 

“I thought it might be appreciated. Do you know how to...” Thorin trailed off, and gestured towards the lettuce wraps. There was a bowl of iceberg lettuce, and a dish with the filling. 

“Oh, you haven’t had these before? They are fantastic. Here.” Bilbo gave Thorin a quick demonstration. He cradled the piece of lettuce in his hand, then scooped some of the filling into it. That completed, he rolled the lettuce, and grinned at it. Thorin carefully mimicked Bilbo’s actions, a serious expression on his face. He whipped his head up, when Bilbo chuckled at him. 

“Sorry, its just, you look like Frodo did when he was four and trying to tie his shoes.” Bilbo huffed out, through his laughter. Despite himself, Thorin smirked in response. 

“Please, don’t tell Ori. She will tell the boys, then I will never hear the end of it.” Thorin replied, the smile still on his face. Bilbo quirked an eyebrow, mid chew. 

“Boys? Do you have children?” Bilbo queried, once his wrap was finished. A man with children, to Bilbo this was just getting better and better. Children meant commitment, which meant in Bilbo’s mind, less chance of getting hurt. 

“Not myself, no. My sister’s sons live with me. Her husband died a number of years ago, and she travels a lot so out of necessity they stay with me. And, in all honesty, I wouldn’t have it any other way. They can be a handful, but I love them.” Thorin’s eyes were bright with pride over his nephews, and Bilbo smiled at his enthusiasm. 

“That’s wonderful. Children truly make life more interesting. I only wish I had been around Frodo more when he was growing up.” Bilbo sighed wistfully, and took a sip of his wine. He hummed with pleasure at the smooth taste, and Thorin was momentarily mesmerized. 

“If he was anything like Fili and Kili, trust me, you didn’t want to be there. Fili was ten, Kili nine when they moved in with me. Not that they truly lived with me solely until about a year later.” Thorin huffed, his voice rough with restrained laughter. 

“Why did they end up living with you?” Bilbo’s question was spoken cautiously, and in a way he hoped Thorin would interpret as not needing an answer. 

“My sister is an actress. Before her husband died, he cared for the children while she acted. After, when she got back to acting, she was given an opportunity to join a vey prestigious traveling company. I knew how much it meant to her, so I told her that the boys could live with me. For the first year or so, she came home whenever she could, even on weekends. But, as they got older and didn’t die in my care, she relaxed a little bit. Don’t get me wrong, she adores them. But, she never did well tied down, and the boys are taken care of and with family.” Thorin explained softly. He kept his voice low, to the point where Bilbo had to lean forward just so he could hear everything. Not that Bilbo minded, Thorin’s eyes were like a whirlpool; a deep, bright blue that just would not let Bilbo go. 

“Here we go. The veal cutlet, and stuffed ravioli.” The waitress’ voice broke the silence, and Thorin and Bilbo jumped back, Bilbo blushing slightly. His hand rather shaky, he topped his own wine glass off. How many glasses had he had so far? Judging from the wine bottle, more than he had originally thought. 

“Thank you very much.” Thorin smiled quickly at the waitress, wishing her to run away. She smiled at them both, and when she walked away, she took the appetizer plate with her. 

“Thats very noble of you, to take care of your nephews like that. Truly, it is remarkable. Many people would not.” Bilbo complimented Thorin, causing the other man to smile softly. 

“It was nothing, they are family. The Durin family take care of their own, no matter the consequences. Besides, they are my Godsons, and the closest thing to children I will ever get.” Thorin shrugged, and Bilbo saluted him with this wine. 

“Here’s to raising other people’s children.” Bilbo toasted, and Thorin chuckled. 

“I can drink to that.” Thorin raised his own wine glass, and clinked them together. 

“No wonder I am single; nearly every conversation since he was born has led to Frodo.” Bilbo groused good naturedly. His smile lost some of its strength, when Thorin didn’t immediately return it. 

“Hmm, another thing I could drink to.” Thorin replied mutely. Instantly, Bilbo regretted his comment. 

“This is lovely, though. It has been a long time since I have done something like this, and it is nice. I am very glad that Orianthi talked me into this.” Bilbo hummed happily. 

“I’m glad, this has definitely been enjoyable.” Thorin’s smile was bright and certain. 

“Dessert gentleman?” Bilbo jolted, and looked up. His meal, the ravioli, was suddenly gone, and he realized that conversation with Thorin made him forget where he was, and what he was doing. 

“I am good. Bilbo?” Thorin tilted his head to Bilbo, who hummed and sipped his wine. 

“No, I think I am good.” Bilbo agreed. He was full, and content, and decidedly fuzzy. The waitress nodded, and left to go and get the check. 

“Bilbo? Did you drive here?” Thorin’s voice, while slightly concerned, was filled with humor. 

“No. I had no idea where this place way, so Orianthi called me a taxi. Any reason?” Bilbo asked, momentarily confused. 

“Good. Bilbo, you do realize that you are in no condition to drive home. I can drive you.” Thorin offered lightly. If Bilbo hadn’t been so pleasantly drunk, he would have been delighted. 

“Sounds lovely. Hey! I don’t even have to tell you where it is, since its right beside Durin’s Diner.” Bilbo smirked happily, and chugged the rest of his wine. Thorin raised an eyebrow, and flashed his credit card at the waitress before the woman could hand him the bill. 

“I can pay my share.” Bilbo protested softly, as the waitress walked away. 

“No, no need. Next time.” Thorin responded, then winced internally. Bilbo might be slightly drunk, but he was sure that the other man thought him desperate. 

“Next time? I like the sound of that.” Bilbo smiled happily at him. 

“Alright. Come on, Bilbo.” Thorin stood, and motioned for Bilbo to do the same. Bilbo stood, and shrugged into the jacket he didn’t remember taking off. Thorin chuckled, and grabbed Bilbo’s elbow, gently leading the younger man out of the restaurant. 

“Oh, you have a lovely car.” Bilbo sighed, when they reached Thorin’s beat up black volvo. 

“I really doubt you mean that.” Thorin smirked at the other man, and ushered him into the car. Once he was sure that Bilbo was in the passenger seat, he moved around and slid into his own seat, and started the car. 

“Did you know that you sound a bit British when you are drunk?” Thorin commented, as he pulled onto the highway. 

“The more I drink, the stronger it gets, or so I have been told.” Bilbo replied. Thorin thought about that for a moment, noting that, while the accent wasn’t particularly strong, it was still there. 

“Bilbo, are you trying to trick me into thinking you are drunk?” Thorin asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“I never said I was drunk, only a little tipsy. And why on earth would I need to trick you? That would imply that I knew what you looked like ahead of time. Really, no need to be so suspicious Thorin.” Bilbo just about giggled his response. 

“What about my appearance would matter for trickery?” Thorin raised an eyebrow, a quirk that went unnoticed as Bilbo was looking straight ahead. 

“Well, in my experience trickery generally leads to ravishing. For that, I would need a little bit to go off of, you know, to make sure that at least the physical part was all good.” Bilbo replied, as calmly, and unassuming as he could be with alcohol in his system. 

“Oh, and do you want to continue in this trickery?” Thorin’s voice was dry. All too soon, he pulled into the drive way of Bilbo’s house. He slipped out of the driver’s side before Bilbo could comment, and helped him out of the car. 

“Well, I was considering it, but half way through dinner I realized that I didn’t want to.” Bilbo replied. Instantly, Thorin’s stomach plummeted. He had thought that dinner had gone well. 

“Is there... is there any reason why?” Thorin asked. He had just walked Bilbo up to his door. Which, if he really wanted an answer wasn’t such a smart idea since Bilbo could disappear without answering him. 

“No, I think I’d actually like to try something real. You know, those relationship thingys that people our age with children in our care don’t normally have.” Bilbo stood on tip toes, and pressed his lips against Thorin’s before the man could fully process his words. 

“Ah, yes, well that seems like a good reason.” Thorin replied, a little breathless, and he hunched his shoulders so he could press his forehead to Bilbo’s. 

“Yes. Orianthi can give you my number, but I really should be going. I have to work in the morning and get Frodo to school.” Bilbo’s tongue darted out, and moistened his lips quickly. He pressed one more quick kiss to Thorin’s mouth, then slipped in the house and up the stairs before Thorin could comment. Thorin watched the smaller man rush up the stairs, his heart in his throat. Suddenly, he was very glad that Ori had meddled in his affairs, and made him accept this date. Yes, these next days were going to be very interesting. If nothing else, it was going to take a bit to get used to having a boyfriend. But, with Bilbo, Thorin realized he didn’t really care. 

~~~ 

It was a Thursday the first time it happened. Frodo knew it was only a matter of time, but that didn’t mean that he was exactly prepared. The previous night had been fun; Ori and him had played a few games, and watched the latest episode of Community together. Frodo had barely been in bed for five minutes, when Ori had cheerily met a slightly drunk Bilbo at the door. Once she had finished teasing him about the date with Thorin, she had gone home, and Frodo had presumed that Bilbo had collapsed on the couch. 

The apparent success of Bilbo’s date had, in reality, given Frodo a false hope. Maybe, just maybe, the people in Erebor were more tolerant of people who did not quite fit the mould. The bruise on his cheek, and his books on the ground told him otherwise. Frodo sighed, and not for the last time, was very thankful that Legolas, Gimli and Kili had sports after school. He really was not ready for them to know, about the bullying, about anything. So, Frodo did what he used to do back in the Shire. He picked all of his things up, hunched his shoulders, and hurried home.


	4. Week 4~ October 22-28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Arwen clash, and Thorin gets teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long! My beta reader had exams, so have two chapters at once! Enjoy :)

October 22-28 

“Frodo? What happened to your face?” Arwen cornered Frodo first thing Monday morning, in the cafeteria. Frodo had somehow ended up avoiding her on Friday, as well as Kili and Gimli. Both boys had texted him endlessly after lunch, trying to figure out why Frodo had ignored them. 

“Nothing, Arwen. I tripped and fell.” Frodo replied. He shrugged stiffly, and tried to slip away. Arwen grabbed Frodo’s arm, and pushed him against the wall. 

“You know, in all my imaginings of being against a wall, they never quite played out like this.” Frodo’s voice was dry, and Arwen’s face tightened. 

“This isn’t funny, Frodo. I know about what happened in the Shire. I know how bad it was for you Frodo, and if I was there, I would have done something-” Arwen growled softly at him. 

“How can you know that, Arwen? You weren’t there. You think you know, but you don’t” Frodo snapped back. 

“I’m sorry, Frodo. Just, tell the guys whats going on! They will take care of you, I promise! I have known Kili for years, Gimli and Legolas too. They will help you, they will understand.” Arwen hissed at him. 

“I can’t tell them, Arwen. For the first time since I came out, I have friends. Guys that aren’t afraid to be seen with me in public, guys who like me for who I am. I can’t give that up. If I tell them, they will leave me.” Frodo’s voice cracked at the end. 

“Frodo, just trust me! They won’t leave you, they will love you. Please, just trust me.” Arwen almost pleaded. Frodo mutely shook his head, a stubborn look etched on his face. 

“Arwen, Frodo, are you guys okay?” Kili asked, his face confused. Then, he saw the bruise on Frodo’s face, and pushed Arwen aside. “Frodo? What happened? Are you okay?” 

“What? Yeah, I fell down the stairs Saturday, going from the house to Uncle Bilbo’s house. Its not a big deal.” Frodo shrugged it off, and tried to push Kili away. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Gimli cut in; he could just see the slightly hurt expression on Kili’s face. 

“I was just telling Frodo that he should try out for one of the music groups here. I was trying to convince him to join the glee club. He’s a really good singer, and he can even dance. The Fellowship would be lucky to have him.” Arwen covered quickly. Frodo’s mouth snapped shut quickly, and he looked at Arwen gratefully. Arwen nodded her head slightly in reply. 

“You can sing? The Fellowship needs some more good singers.” Legolas gave Frodo a quick once over. “You should come to practice with me tomorrow. If you are any good.” 

“Of course he is good! He used to sing all the time. To the point where his parents would get mad at him.” Arwen supplied. She let Frodo move away from the wall, and the small group moved towards one of the tables. 

“I wish I could sing.” Gimli huffed softly. Kili and Legolas snorted at him. 

“Well, we know you can’t, so please don’t try.” Kili teased, and Gimli glared at him. 

“Calm down, boys. Gimli, you really can’t complain. You are intelligent, and very good at sports. You really don’t need any more talents.” Legolas admonished. Gimli sighed, and shut his mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest, and slouched in his seat. 

“Well, I can’t play sports. I just sing. But, I don’t know if I should join, I am not that good.” Frodo complained softly. 

“Frodo, shut up. You are the best singer I know. You should totally join, you would kick ass.” Arwen pushed Frodo’s shoulder playfully. 

“Arwen, you have far too much faith in me.” Frodo grumbled, and he knocked his shoulder against hers. 

“Oi, you two stop with the shenanigans! Arwen, you are supposed to be with Fili.” Kili teased, and he threw a french fry at Arwen. 

“Kili, trust me. Frodo is my oldest friend, Fili has nothing to worry about.” Arwen picked the french fry up off the table, and threw it back at Kili. Kili adjusted his position, and caught it in his mouth. 

“Good job, Kili!” Gimli roared, and he smacked Kili on the back. 

“Kili, thats disgusting! Frodo, I am going to run away, before these hooligans do something even more disgusting. Arwen wrinkled her nose at them, and left. Kili and Gimli cackled as she left, and Legolas just shook his head at his friends. 

“Hmm. I think we should start to keep track of how long it takes us to get her to go away.” Legolas mused. 

“Why?” Frodo asked, instantly confused. 

“Because. It’s fun.” Kili shrugged, and grinned. “I don’t have to be nice to her all the time anymore,, Fili isn’t around to glare at me.” 

“Ah, yes. The plague of older brothers. Thank god I don’t have one.” Frodo chuckled at his friends. 

“Wait, you don’t have any siblings?” Legolas asked, somewhat shocked. 

“Nah. My parents had me really young.” Frodo shrugged his shoulders. “It wasn’t too bad, though. I spent a lot of time with my cousins.” 

“Cousins? Evil beings.” Legolas mock shuddered. 

“That only works when said evil cousin can hear you. In case you missed it, Arwen already ran away.” Kili snorted at Legolas, who rolled his eyes at him. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t mock her.” Legolas replied. 

“Nah, I think I am going to have to side with Kili on this one.” Gimli interjected himself into the conversation. Kili cheered, and Legolas glared at him. Then, Kili turned to Frodo. 

“Don’t even think about it. I am not getting into this argument.” Frodo held his hands up in surrender. 

“Fine, be boring.” Kili stuck his tongue out, and Frodo threw a carrot at him. Kili shrieked, when the carrot smacked his nose unexpectedly. 

“Damn! That was amazing! Do it again!” Gimli cheered, and Kili elbowed his best friend. Instantly, Gimli clutched his stomach, and fake groaned. 

“I am starting to think that lunch with you guys is a dangerous time.” Frodo commented dryly. 

“Only when Arwen isn’t here to mediate. You should have seen how uncivilized this lot was when Fili still went here.” Legolas gave a suffering sigh. 

“Don’t lie, Legolas. You know you love us.” Kili grinned at his friend, who sighed again. 

“Unfortunately. Please, don’t remind me.” Legolas grinned back, and the trio chuckled. This, the easy banter, the laughter, this was why Frodo couldn’t tell these guys that he was gay. If he did, well, he didn’t think he would be able to handle losing his new friends. Having friends was just too much fun. 

~~~ 

“Thorin!” Dwalin flew into Thorin’s office. From Dwalin’s tone, Thorin could tell that this would not be another one sided conversation. The past few days Dwalin had been trying to get him to spill on his date with Bilbo. Luckily, Thorin had not mentioned that the pair had seen each other again on Saturday. 

“What, Dwalin.” Thorin sighed, suddenly weary. 

“Azog. He’s back.” Dwalin bit out. He dropped a folder down on Thorin’s desk. Instantly, Thorin felt fatigue leave him. 

“Are you sure? I thought he was dead.” Thorin snatched the folder up, and flipped it open. A body, without it’s head greeted him. 

“Obviously not.” Dwalin growled back. 

“Thorin? Did you hear?” Bofur entered Thorin’s office. If Thorin hadn’t been so engrossed in the file, he would have sighed and grumbled something about people knocking. 

“Yes.” Thorin grunted back. He flicked through the pictures, growing angrier as he did so. “Where is the head? Has it been found yet?” 

“No, everything else is there, but the head. The blood was drained from the body. Oin is looking at it now.” Dwalin explained. 

“When did this happen? Why wasn’t I informed of this earlier?” Thorin’s voice was dark, but calm. Dwalin winced; he knew that tone. Thorin was one step away from throwing them out of his office, and then destroying it. 

“It happened last night. We made the decision to let you sleep. We figured it would be better if our best mind was well rested.” Balin replied smoothly from Thorin’s door. 

“Oi, what does that make me?” Bofur grumbled. 

“Not the time, Bofur.” Dwalin hissed at the younger man, who glared back at him. 

“Come, take me to the crime scene.” Thorin ignored their banter. He stood, and swung his jacket on. The others left his office quickly; they were well aware of how agitated Thorin got about these things. “Dwalin, you drive. I have a phone call to make.” 

“Oh, you do do you? Anyone we know?” Dwalin teased. 

“Not the time, Dwalin.” Thorin bit out, a frown on his face. 

“Why? Is Thorin seeing someone?” Bofur asked, instantly perking up. 

“No.” “Yes.” Thorin and Dwalin answered at the same time. The two men stared at each other, one with a frown, the other glaring. 

“Just, get the car.” Thorin growled. Dwalin chuckled, and led Bofur away. As Thorin followed them out, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed that last number he had called. 

“Yes?” After two rings, Bilbo Baggins’ slightly frustrated voice answered. 

“Bilbo, its Thorin. I am going to have to cancel on you for tonight.” Thorin replied softly. 

“What? Why? Thorin, is everything okay?” Bilbo didn’t say it, but Thorin heard the other question in his voice. _Did I do something wrong?_

“A big case just came up. I need to look into it, it is very important. I will call you tonight, though. I promise.” Thorin replied. 

“Ah, okay. I guess I will talk to you tonight.” Thorin winced at the disappointment in Bilbo’s voice, and cursed himself for being the cause of it. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Thorin replied, then snapped the phone shut. 

“I thought you guys only went on one date? You sure are moving fast, Thorin.” Dwalin teased, as Thorin slipped into the car. 

“Shut up, Dwalin. No one asked you.” Thorin grumbled. Dwalin chuckled, and sped away from the offices.


	5. Week 5~October 29- November 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween fun, and Thorin and Bilbo have a serious conversation.

October 29- November 4 

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Kili popped up at Frodo’s locker, and prodded the unsuspecting teen in the side. It had become a thing between them, to try and surprise the other. Sometimes it meant flying food, other times it meant jumping on the other in the middle of the hallway. The fact that they were in different grades made it all the more interesting. 

“Honestly? I was just going to sit in my room and read. Uncle Bilbo’s boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend is coming over, and I really don’t want to be in the same room as them.” Frodo flinched away from Kili, and sorted through his locker, looking for his biology textbook. 

“What do you mean, his boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend? Is he gay-but-not-gay?” Gimli questioned from Frodo’s other side, making the boy jump. 

“Hey, no fair! How come I get a flinch and he gets a jump?” Kili complained. Gimli smirked at his best friend over Frodo’s head, and stuck his tongue out. Kili slumped against the locker beside Frodo’s, and pouted. 

“Uncle Bilbo is definitely gay. He just won’t admit that he and the guy he has been seeing are boyfriends. Insists its just dates. Yeah, because men who aren’t boyfriends definitely call each other every day, and make out against the door when they think I am not watching. Honestly.” Frodo grumbled. He slammed his books into his bag, zipped it shut, then swung it onto his shoulder. 

“Someone is angry.” Kili muttered. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? Uncle Bilbo really likes this guy. He really likes every guys he has ever gone with. And, things go great for awhile, then things get bad. So, Uncle Bilbo does what he always does, he leaves. Well, I don’t want to leave this time.” Frodo mumbled, and he stared at the floor. The bullying wasn’t that bad, at least not yet. He could handle it. He just didn’t want to lose his new friends. 

“Does he really? My uncle just sucks at relationships. Don’t worry about it, Frodo. Its a lot harder to pick up and leave when a kid is in the picture. In fact, my uncle won’t introduce anyone to Fili and I until he is sure that it isn’t temporary.” Kili clapped Frodo on the shoulder. His hand lingered there, and he squeezed Frodo’s shoulder encouragingly. His hand lingered there for a moment, then Kili pulled it back. Gimli, suddenly awkward, pushed away from the locker, and left the pair alone. Well, as alone as they could be in a crowded school hallway. 

“Look, if you want to have some fun, come join us. Gimli, Legolas and I are going to hang out at Gimli’s house. Watch some movies, maybe play some video games.” Kili offered, a crooked grin on his face. 

“Sounds like a good time. I’ll check with Uncle Bilbo, and text you when I know.” Frodo smiled, grateful for the offer. Kili flashed back a bright smile, then he veered off, and headed to his class. As soon as he was gone, one of his classmates crashed into Frodo, sending his books flying. 

“Watch where you’re walking, Baggins.” The older boy sneered. Frodo didn’t give him satisfaction of commenting, he just gathered up his papers. 

“Hey, boy. Didn’t you here him?” A hand stepped on Frodo’s paper, just before he could pick it up. 

“Hey, you lot! What do you think you are doing? Get a move on!” Arwen snarled, suddenly at Frodo’s side. She glared fiercely at the group of boys, until they backed down and left. Then, she knelt down, and helped Frodo gather his papers up. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Arwen. I am fine.” Frodo sighed, suddenly very weary. 

“Yeah, you are just fine. No need to thank me, Frodo.” Arwen huffed at him. The pair stood, and Arwen handed him his papers. Frodo flushed slightly, but didn’t meet her eyes. He shuffled the papers back into his binder, and hurried away, head down. He ducked into a bathroom, and set his stuff down. He stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed heavily, then pulled out his cell phone, and opened up a text to his uncle. Can I go to Gimli’s house and watch movies tonight? Then he sent it before he could regret his decision. While he waited for a response, Frodo shoved his binder in his bag, then washed his face with cold water. He was just about to leave, when his phone vibrated. Of course. Have fun. Shouldn’t you be in class? Frodo rolled his eyes at the last part, sent off a quick reply to Kili, then shoved the phone in his pocket. The bell rand, just as he slipped into his biology class. Legolas raised an eyebrow at his friend, but didn’t comment when his friend sat down beside him. 

_Everything okay?_ The note landed beside Frodo, almost as soon as their teacher had turned her back on them. 

_Just got held up. I hear we are playing games tonight at Gimli’s house._ Frodo replied, as soon as he had a pen in his hand. He tried to ignore Legolas, and focus on the lesson. He really was not ready for the inevitable questions about why it really took him so long. 

_Did they inform you of what we really do?_ Legolas masked his chuckle with a cough, and answered correctly when the teacher asked him a question. 

_You mean we aren’t really going to watch movies and play video games? With Kili and Gimli involved, why am I not surprised?_ Frodo flicked the note back, his eyes on their teacher the entire time. 

“Ms. Crawley, Frodo is passing notes.” Frodo was still new enough that he didn’t recognize who spoke, but Legolas instantly stiffened. 

“Boys?” Ms. Crawley left the front, her heels clicking slightly as she moved towards their desk. 

“Sorry, ma’am. Entirely my fault, I was just checking to make sure Frodo was okay, seeing as he was almost late. Sorry, won’t happen again.” Legolas handed her the paper, regret clear on his face. Ms. Crawley sighed, and accepted the paper. 

“Alright, Legolas. No need to lay it on. Just, boys please attention to the lesson.” Ms. Crawley pocketed the note, and returned to the front of the class. As soon as her back was turned, Frodo and Legolas shared a look, and a quick grin. The bell had barely rung, when Legolas turned to Frodo. 

“Halloween with the guys is the best. We dress up, then sit around very still, like dummies. Then, when a group of kids show up on the deck, and we all jump up and scare them.” Legolas grinned at Kili, who snorted. 

“Really? That’s amazing!” Frodo laughed, and quickly packed his things up, and followed Legolas out of the class room. 

“Alright, then. Get your stuff and we will go straight to Gimli’s. Hope you don’t mind walking, his house isn’t too far.” Legolas clapped Frodo on the shoulder, then left him to go to his own locker. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Frodo turned his back to the hallway, and began to shove things in his backpack. 

“Ready, Frodo?” Suddenly, Kili was there, very much in Frodo’s space. Frodo jolted, and dropped his binder. 

“Um, hey Kili not quite.” Frodo gasped, and he quickly dropped to his knees. For the second time that day, he was madly trying to gather his papers before too many people steeped on them. 

“Hey, Frodo, its okay. You should really get zip up binders.” Kili commented off handedly. He stumped down as well, and began to gather up papers as well. 

“Really, you don’t have to help me. I... Thanks Kili.” Frodo took the offered papers, and smiled in response to Kili’s bright face. 

“Not a problem. Come on, then. I still need to get to my locker, and those idiots will leave without us if we don’t hurry.” Kili made a ‘hurry up’ motion at Frodo, a grin plastered across his face. 

“Are you ever not happy?” Frodo grumbled, once he had slammed his locker shut. 

“Should I not be? I get to spend tonight with my friends, and my brother has finally committed to coming home for dinner this weekend. The university is, like, an hour drive from our house, so of course he lives on campus.” Kili fake pouted, and Frodo laughed at his expression. 

“Really? Is it that much of a hardship being away from your brother?” Frodo marveled at what it would be like, to have a sibling, let alone one as close as Fili was to Kili. 

“Just wait until you meet him, you’ll see.” Gimli supplied. Frodo’s head snapped in his direction, a little surprised to see the other boy. It never ceased to amaze him how often the pair of them would just appear out of nowhere. 

“Why? Should I be worried?” Frodo looked from Gimli to Kili. Kili had a big grin on his face, and Gimli looked like the world was about to end. 

“They are evil. Kili will do anything, but Fili is the brains of the outfit.” Gimli supplied. An apple flew in his direction, and Gimli caught it without glancing up. 

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice.” Kili grumbled, and Gimli chuckled. 

“Who told you I was nice? I would like to meet this person, and set some things straight.” Gimli chuckled, and bit into the apple. 

“I think you are nice... In a rustic way.” Legolas commented, as he walked up to the small group. 

“I think I am just going to take that as a compliment.” Gimli replied, and Kili snorted. 

“Probably a good idea. Now, we had better get moving, we need to get set up!” Kili finished putting his things away, and started to hustle his friends towards the door. 

“So, why are we doing this at Gimli’s house anyways?” Frodo asked, once they had left the school. 

“My father doesn’t do anything for halloween.” Legolas supplied. 

“Uncle is almost always working it.” Kili shrugged, as if it were no big deal. 

“My father normally works, but mum mans the door, so we get to do whatever we want. Which means, terrifying little children.” Gimli gave a wolfish grin at this, and Kili cackled. 

“Yep, I definitely think I should be worried.” Frodo groused, which only made the boys’ laughter worse. Kili wrapped an arm around Frodo’s shoulders, and led him down the road. Legolas and Gimli chuckled at the pair, and Frodo threw a glare at them over his shoulder. 

~~~ 

“Thorin Durin.” Thorin answered his phone gruffly. He had had to work all day, and at 7:30, when he finally left the office, his phone had rung. He was so tired, and frustrated that he hadn’t even bothered to check the call display. 

“Thorin? It’s Bilbo... Is everything okay?” Bilbo’s voice faltered somewhat, sudden unease clear in it. Thorin’s stomach nearly dropped. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. Its just been a long day, sorry. This case is really getting to me.” Thorin sighed softly, and slid into his car. 

“Ah, this super important case that means you are very tired every time we go out for dinner? That case?” Bilbo asked, his voice dry with humor. 

“Sorry, Bilbo. Its just, this case. Its been around for years.” Thorin dropped his head against the head rest. 

“Don’t worry, Thorin. I get it, really I do.” Bilbo hummed in reply, and Thorin hoped that the other man was telling the truth. The hardest thing for a police officer, was being with a person who didn’t understand that police officers were never off duty. 

“Thats good.” Thorin replied. He leaned further back into his seat, eyes closed, content to just listen to Bilbo breathe. 

“Thorin. Have you had supper yet?” Bilbo asked, startling Thorin. So far, every time they had gotten together, some plan had been put int place. “Its just, Frodo is at a friend’s house tonight, and I just realized that I have nothing for supper. So, I was going to throw something together. But, well, eating by yourself is very lonely. Did you want to-” 

“I would love to come over for supper. What time should I be there?” Thorin cut in, and by the time he had finished speaking, Bilbo let out a relieved sigh. 

“That would be lovely. See you soon.” Bilbo replied, and Thorin chuckled. 

“Yes, soon.” Thorin responded, then clicked the phone shut. Suddenly much more awake, Thorin clicked his seat belt into place, Thorin had to hold himself in so he wouldn’t speed the entire drive to Bilbo’s house. Twenty minutes later, he let himself into the back entrance of Bilbo’s house. In all honesty, it was a small mud room, with room to take your jacket and shoes off, and do nothing else. Thorin took the steps two at a time, and entered Bilbo’s kitchen. 

“Welcome, Thorin.” Bilbo called over his shoulder, and Thorin mourned the missed opportunity of startling Bilbo. Then he took in the apron ties, and the way Bilbo’s jeans fit him perfectly, and Thorin realized that he didn’t actually care about startling Bilbo anymore. 

“Don’t just stand there. Drain the pasta, please. Strainer is in the sink.” Bilbo commanded, without even looking. He was focused on the stove. Thorin chuckled at the other man, a smirk on his face. 

“Aren’t you just a pushy little thing.” Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist from behind, and he pressed a kiss just above Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo squawked, and elbowed Thorin in the stomach. 

“Yes. Pushy and hungry. Come on, chop chop Thorin.” Bilbo waved his spatula at Thorin, though he seemed determined not to look at him. 

“Fine, your Majesty.” Thorin grumbled, and Bilbo laughed at him. 

“Only in my kitchen, though its nice of someone to notice.” Bilbo replied, and he squared his shoulders mockingly. 

“Yes, I can see it now.” Thorin bowed, when Bilbo turned around, startling a laugh from the other man. 

“None of that now. Have you drained the pasta?” Bilbo put his hands on his hips, and mock glared at Thorin. He continued to stare at Thorin until the older man picked the pot off the stove, and drained the pasta into the strainer in the sink. Once he was sure that Thorin was actually doing what Bilbo wanted, he set about finished off supper. He poured the sauce into a bowl, and set it on the table. The green salad quickly followed, along with two mugs. 

“What are we drinking tonight? Wine?” Thorin brought it up every time, and each time he did Bilbo would roll his eyes, shake his head and grumble fondly at him. 

“Tea. I have to pick Frodo up from Gimli’s. The lad was quite insistent that I come and get him.” Bilbo shrugged his shoulders, and handed Thorin a bowl. He sauntered away from the other man, and grabbed the kettle, so as to make tea for the pair of them. 

“Oh? And what are the boys doing?” Thorin followed Bilbo to the table, bowl of pasta in hand. He settled himself down at the table, across form Bilbo. 

“Not a clue. We have a little over an hour and half, so lets make the most of it.” Bilbo nodded his head at Thorin, and began to dish up a heap of salad onto his plate. Thorin shook his head at Bilbo, then filled his own plate with spaghetti noodles. 

“So, when do I get to meet this nephew of yours?” Thorin asked, his fingers brushing Bilbo’s, when they exchanged salad for noodles. 

“Hmm. That depends on you, I guess. At the moment, he refuses to meet you.” Bilbo hummed softly, as he carefully dished up. He kept his eyes on his plate, knowing that he would start to laugh if he looked at Thorin now. 

“And why, exactly, is that?” Thorin’s voice was thin, and somewhat strangled. He had already heard so much about Frodo, that he felt like he already knew the boy. To hear that Frodo didn’t want to meet him, well, it confused him. 

“Well, he has decided that he doesn’t want to meet anyone I am seeing, unless I am serious about them. Seems to think it will be less traumatic for him. When he was growing up, I would bring a boyfriend home for Christmas. Frodo would get attached, then we would break up, and Frodo would be crushed.” Bilbo explained, and Thorin felt the tightness in his chest loosen. 

“How old is he again?” Thorin stared at Bilbo, who was definitely trying very hard to not look at Thorin. 

“Sixteen years old. I think this is his not so subtle way of telling me to buck up, and talk you into putting a label on... This.” Bilbo waved his hand in between them. 

“A label? Why on earth do we need one? I am thirty nine years old for Durin’s sake. I am too old for this.” Thorin grumbled. 

“Are you sure about that? Is it really that difficult a thing to do?” Bilbo frowned at Thorin, and his eyes narrowed. 

“Bilbo? I don’t mean to be rude, really. I still think we are getting too old for a label like boyfriend.” Thorin sighed. He was definitely too tired for this. He truly liked Bilbo. If he was being honest with himself, it had been a long time since another man had kept his interest for so long. Which was a bit of a shock for Thorin, since their relationship hadn’t progressed much past diners and heated kisses. 

“Well, I hardly think its right to call us partners.” Bilbo grumbled. He savagely attacked his salad, a frown of concentration on his face. Though he wasn’t paying attention, Thorin smiled at the picture he made. 

“No, I guess I can agree with that. I... Alright, I wasn’t being entirely truthful.” Thorin swallowed heavily, and put his fork down when Bilbo looked up, curious. 

“Well, I’m not stopping you from speaking.” Bilbo mock glared at Thorin, and he motioned for the other man to keep talking. 

“Well, you have to know, it’s been a long time since I have been with anyone. And, not everyone of those relationships have been easy. I guess, I just didn’t know what you wanted. Then there’s the boys.. You know how it is, trying to have a relationship with children around.” Thorin finished feebly. 

“Well then. I’m committed to... whatever we are, Thorin. If you are, then I am too. I guess I want a label for this as much as Frodo does.” Bilbo smiled weakly at Thorin. 

“So, what you are saying is that your nephew called us both out for being cowards. Fantastic. So, should we give him the good news then?” Thorin raised his mug at Bilbo. 

“Good news?” Bilbo played dumb, a smirk plastered across his face. 

“Yes. You get to introduce Frodo to your boyfriend.” Thorin replied cheekily. 

“Ah, thats assuming that I want to be your boyfriend.” Bilbo turned his nose up slightly at Thorin. He didn’t hold the look for long; he couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on Thorin’s face. 

“Funny, very funny.” Thorin grumbled, and Bilbo just grinned at him. 

“I thought so... boyfriend.” Bilbo’s smile was blindingly bright, and Thorin couldn’t stop himself from giving an answering smile. Serious conversation over, the pair dug into their meal. Bilbo spoke of inane things that Thorin didn’t know much about; the distraction, however, was welcome. It gave Thorin an opportunity to simply relax, and take his mind off of the serial killer, Azog. Which, if asked, Bilbo would deny, with a smile on his face, that being his intention. When they finished their dinner, Thorin and Bilbo danced around each other in the kitchen, as they cleaned up after their meal. 

“Now, when are you going to introduce me to your nephews? I must say, I am rather nervous about meeting them.” Bilbo finally bit the bullet, and admitted his own fears. Thorin chuckled. 

“Soon, I imagine. Kili is quite taken with Frodo, not that he will admit it. And, well, Fili likes to butt his nose into my affairs. I am surprised he hasn’t dropped by, and demanded to meet you yet.” Thorin placed a hand on the small of Bilbo’s back, and pulled him into a strong embrace. 

“Oh, well then. I guess thats alright.” Bilbo smiled, and gave Thorin a quick peck on the check. He slipped out of Thorin’s arms, and went back to putting dishes away. Thorin shook his head, a smile on his face, as he went to help Bilbo. 

“So, can I take you out somewhere fancy this Friday? To make up for being such a terrible boyfriend?” Thorin asked, when everything was put away. It was just before ten, and Bilbo was getting ready to fetch Frodo. 

“I suppose you could convince me.” Bilbo smirked up at Thorin. He raised himself on tip toes, and gave Thorin a quick, chaste kiss. “You can pick me up at five. Now, scat, I have a nephew to pick up.” Bilbo flicked the dishtowel at Thorin, who chuckled and danced back and away from the towel. Bilbo put his weapon away, then followed the older man down the stairs. They shared one more kiss, before they got into their separate vehicles, and drove away. Bilbo spent the entire drive to Gimli’s house with a stupid, happy smile on his face. When he pulled up to the address Frodo had specified, the house was dark. He huffed a sigh, then parked his car on the side of the road, and made his way to the door. Sitting on the porch, in a chair, was a scarecrow. Laying at it’s feet was what appeared to be a dead bod. Bilbo looked at them for a moment, then was about to knock on the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the scarecrow and dead body were moving, and Bilbo screamed. He whirled around, to a laughing face that looked fairly similar to one he knew, just younger. 

“Got you, Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo howled with laughter, and Gimli rolled around on the porch, laughing so hard he couldn’t get up. 

“You little rascal.” Bilbo put a hand on his heart, and managed a weak chuckle. “And who might your partners in crime be?” 

“Well, thats Kili, and the dead one here is Gimli. Legolas went home a bit ago.” Frodo introduced his friends, his smile bright. 

“Nice to meet you boys. Now, Frodo, we should probably go home before you lads give me a heart attack. But, you are welcome at my home, whenever. Legolas too.” Bilbo nodded at the boys who had taken Frodo. He knew how hard it could be to make friends, and it was wonderful that Frodo had found some so soon. 

“I feel like you might regret that offer.” Kili grinned at Bilbo. Before he could speak, Gimli stood up. 

“Probably will. But, its too late to back out now.” Gimli grinned at Bilbo, and shook the older man’s hand. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at them, and shook his head instead of answering them. It just wasn’t worth it. 

“Alright, well see you guys at school tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me.” Frodo waved to his friends, then followed his uncle to the car. Gimli and Kili hollered their goodbyes at him, then retreated into the house, 

“They seem nice.” Bilbo commented, once they were in the car. 

“Yeah, they are great.” Frodo beamed at him. He was relieved that, at least for now, Bilbo approved of his friends. 

“Kili’s kinda cute.” Bilbo commented offhandedly, Thorin’s words coming to mind. 

“Uncle Bilbo! Please, don’t go there.” Frodo groaned, and Bilbo chuckled. If not for the bright smile on Frodo’s face, Bilbo would have teased him more. As it was, he filed it away for a later date; if he ever wanted to tease Frodo more he could just bring up the blush on Frodo’s face at his comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my May Camp Nano, and I am doing Camp Nano again in June. I will still update this, though. Just thought I would warn you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 November 5-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo has some issues, and Kili unofficial meets Bilbo

Chapter 6 November 5-11 

Frodo stared at the folder on his lap. It was filled with different songs, all of which Frodo had to memorize by next week. His audition had gone really well, and his new group members applauded him. In celebration of him joining, their instructor let them leave a little early. It was Thursday, and Frodo had plans to hang out with Kili, Gimli and Legolas. 

“I need to head to my locker.” Legolas commented, a grin clear on his face. 

“Alright. Well, I told Kili that I would meet them at the lockers. I’ll see you soon.” Frodo responded, as he swung his bag onto his shoulder. Legolas nodded, and trotted off to his locker. Frodo whistled softly to himself, as he walked towards the locker room. He leaned against the wall once he got there, and pulled out his phone. He hunched his shoulders somewhat, when others left the room, doing his best to seem unobtrusive. 

“What are you doing, Baggins?” The voice cut through Frodo’s thoughts. He hunched his shoulders more, and superstisously slide his phone into his pocket. 

“Are you trying to catch a glimpse of some naked hockey players? Thats just sick.” Another voice, and Frodo could hear the sneer in his voice. 

“He asked you a question, boy. It’s rude to ignore people.” A third person snapped. Suddenly, a hand pused his shoulder. Frodo went limp, and let himself be pushed. Experience had taught him that it hurt less, if you let yourself go limp. 

“What? Are you stupid too?” The first voice snarked, and he was pushed again. This time, he lost his balance, and fell down. 

“Ah, on the ground, where you belong.” The second voice sneered at him. Pain erupted from Frodo’s stomach, as the first foot connected with him. He turned himself into a ball, to try and minamize the damage. He bit his tongue, and squeezed his eyes shut, as the trio decended upon him, kicking any part of him they could reach. 

Kili and Gimli had finished their practice early, and were very excited to see Frodo. It hadn’t taken very long for him to become an essential part of their group. They had been estatic when practiced ended early, and they both had texts from Legolas and Frodo stating that he had been accepted into the Fellowship. Which meant a celebration, and if they could swing surprising Frodo, well that was even better. But, the choir room was empty. 

“I wonder. Maybe he is waiting for us at the locker rooms?” Kili asked, after he had poked his nose into the room. 

“Well, that was where we said we would meet. Ah, Kili don’t look at me like that.” Gimli teased his friend. “Wow, could you be anymore obvious?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kili growled at his best friend. 

“Really? Because I think everyone can see how much you like him. Even Legolas, and we all know how oblivious he can be.” Gimli nearly cheered at the furious blush on Kili’s face. 

“Shut up Gimli.” Kili grumbled, and he looked down. 

“Wow, you must really like him. I haven’t seen you this pathetic in ages!” Gimli just about cackled at the look on Kili’s face. 

“Really Gimli- hey, whats that sound?” The boys looked at each other, thne picked up their pace. They rounded the corner, to see William, Tom and Bert kicking someone. Kili saw a flash of a familair jacket, and nearly lost it. “OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” Kili roared, and he raced forward, Gimli hot on his heels. They slammed into the other guys, and quickly pulled them off thier friend. Kili grabbed the nearest one, Bert, and punched him in the face. William caught him by surprise, and with a quick punch, slpit Kili’s lip. Kili twisted his arm behind his back, then kicked the other boy away. As he fell away from Kili, his hand flailed, and smacked Kili in the face. Kili spun away, to see that Gimli had made quick work of Tom, and Legolas standing there, cellphone to his ear, a horrified expression on his face. The bullies disposed of, Kili spun around, and dropped to his knees, to were Frodo was whimpering on the ground. 

“Frodo? Its going to be okay.” Kili’s hand was soft on Frodo’s back. The other boy whimpered in pain, and he flinched away from Kili. Kili’s face fell, the worry and pain at being rejected clear on his face. 

“An ambulance is on its way. Kili, you should probably phone your uncle.” Legolas’ voice was clam, and it cut through the anger in Kili. Instead of replying, Kili silently pulled his phone from his pocket, his other hand still on Frodo’s back. Legolas, done with his own call, sent a text to Arwen. 

“Thorin Durin.” Thorin’s voice cut through, and it sounded slightly annoyed. 

“Uncle, its Kili. My friend, Frodo was attacked at school. We called an ambulance, could you meet us at the hospital?” Kili spoke quickly, so his uncle couldn’t interrupt. 

“Frodo Baggins?” Thorin’s voice sounded strained. 

“Yeah. How did you know?” Kili sat back on his heels, surprised. 

“The man I have been dating? I believe Frodo is his nephew. I will phone him, and meet you at the hopsital.” Thorin replied smoothly. 

“Oh. Thank you, Uncle.” Kili sighed, suddenly very weary. Beside him, Frodo trembled, and didn’t move from his position on the ground. 

“Of course, nephew. Stay with him, I will see you soon.” Thorin ended the call with a snap. Dori, Ori , Bofur and Dwalin all looked at him. They had taken the afternoon off, to talk things over in Durin’s Diner. 

“Whats got you in a snit? Had a spat with your boyfriend?” Dwalin knew it wasn’t smart to tease Thorin when he was in a mood, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Behind him, the others winced. 

“No. His nephew, Frodo goes to school with the boys. He was attacked, and Kili wants to meet us at the hospital.” Thorin started to explain. 

“Frodo? Oh no. Quick, Thorin you go get Bilbo, Dwalin and I will go ahead. Quickly!” Ori snapped, suddenly very agitated. Dwalin and Thorin shared a look, then both men jumped to action. They had both known Ori for her entire life, and knew that she could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be. 

“How about you all go together? One less car that way.” Dori suggested, as Thorin all but sprinted from the diner, Bofur on his heels. 

“Only if he hurries. Come on, no time to waste.” Ori hurried Dwalin out the door. They had just reached the car, when Bilbo came flying from his shop, Thorin right behind him. 

“Hurry up, Dwalin! We should be there by now.” Bilbo urged from the back sat. Somewhow, both he and Thorin had somehow ended up in the backseat. 

“We will get there soon enough, Bilbo. No need to end up in the hospital for a reason other than to see Frodo.” Dwalin replied testily. 

“Dwalin! Frodo needs us, hurry up.” Ori snapped at him. Dwalin looked slightly hurt, but he increased his speed somewhat. Thorin briefly met Dwalin’s eyes in the rearview mirror, and rolled his eyes at the other man. By the time they reached the hospital, Bilbo was nearly sick with worry. Dwalin had barely parked, when Bilbo and Ori bolted from the car. Dwalin and Thorin fast walked behind the pair, and had caught up with them, just as they found out where Frodo was being held. Three minutes later, they found his room. By this point, Thorin had grabbed Bilbo’s hand, and would not let go. Kili was sitting just outside the room, his head in his hands. Fili stood beside his brother, a hand on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around a shaking Arwen. Gimli was on Kili’s other side, and Legolas paced in front of him. 

“Uncle Thorin.” Fili called softly. Kili’s head whipped up, and Thorin winced. His youngest nephew sported a split lip, and black eye. 

“What happened? Where is Frodo?” Bilbo gasped, when he saw the two young men. Gimli had a large bruise on his cheek, and both of them had battered knuckles. 

“The doctor is still with him.” Legolas replied, before either boy could speak. Then, he stared at his friends. 

“Kili. Gimli, this isn’t a game. What happened.” Thorin growled at his nephew. 

“We were supposed to meet Legolas and Frodo after practice. You know, to celebrate Frodo getting into the Fellowship. We left practice early, but when we got to the choir room, it was empty. We went back, and they were- Frodo was-” Kili stopped talking, his face suddenly pale. 

“Frodo was on the ground, and some guys from the team were kicking him. Kili and I, well, we took care of them.” Gimli finished for his friend. Biblo’s face went white, and he stumbled backwards. Thorin caught him, and held the smaller man close. Kili, finally seeming to realize just what was happening with his uncle an Bilbo, stared att hem with shok. 

“Are you the family?” A doctor stepped from Frodo’s room. 

“Doctor Howard! Is Frodo okay?” Ori rushed forward, and grabbed the doctor’s arm. 

“He is bruised, nothing more. He was very lucky. Ori, he will be fine. He just needs to rest, and not get into anymore fights. You can see him now.” Doctor Howard was looking at Ori, but he was speaking to the group. He had barely finished talking, before Bilbo burst into the hospital room. Kili, Ori and Thorin followed him in, Fili, Arwen and Gimli just behind. 

“Frodo? My dear boy.” Bilbo gasped. He stood beside Frodo, and gently brushed a bit of hair from the young man’s eyes. 

“Um okay Uncle.” Frodo’s voice was weak, and slightly slurred. Both of his eyes were black, his lip was split in several places, and his arms rested beside him. He wasn’t wearing a hospital gown, instead the blanket was pulled up to his chest. Stark white bandages were just visible. 

“No, Frodo, you aren’t. But, you will be.” Bilbo whispered. He sat down heavily in the chair beside Frodo, and pulled it closer to the bed. 

“Frodo?” Ori moved forward, and sat on the other side of his bed. Kili hurried forward, and stood at her shoulder, so he could look at his friend. 

“Ello.” Frodo wheezed slightly.Kili's heart nearly stopped. He stared at Frodo, shocked. Why would someone do this to his friend? The only thing that stopped him from having a full on panic attack, was knowing that Frodo was in front of him, and alive. 

"Hey Frodo. It's okay, Gimli and I took care of them." Kili informed his friend. If it wa spossible, Frodo's face went paler. 

"Nah, you didn't have to do that. I am okay, really. Please, its okay." Frodo gasped, shaking slightly. 

"Frodo, stay calm. Please, everything is going to be okay. You just need to stay calm." Ori gently picked up Frodo's hand, and rubbed it soothingly. 

"But they shouldn't have done that, there was no need. Everything is just fine." Frodo gasped, his eyes darting from Kili to Ori, panic clear on his face. 

"Thorin, get them out of here, now!" Bilbo snapped. Thorin grabbed his youngest nephew's arm, and wrenched him from the room. The others followed, until it was just Ori and Bilbo in the room. 

"Shh, Frodo. Don't worry, its going to be okay." Ori whispered soothingly. 

"He shouldn't have done that. He'll get in trouble, and it will be all my fault." Frodo groaned. 

"I don't think he cares about that, Frodo. Gimli and Kili helped you because you are their friend, and thats what friends do. Don't worry, dear one." Bilbo replied softly. He kissed Frodo’s forehead. The young man slowly calmed, and let Bilbo and Ori stay with him. 

"Why did they beat him up? That's what I want to know." Legolas growled, as soon as they were all out in the hallway. 

"Because, our school is full of bigots." Arwen snapped, anger clear on her face. 

"What do you mean? We haven't had trouble with them in a few years. Unless Kili hasn't been telling me." Fili's head snapped up, and he met Arwen's eyes, suddenly unsure. 

"This has nothing to do with Kili. At least, not yet. This had more to do with Frodo, and why he was so eager to leave his old school." Arwen replied. She sighed, and collapsed into one of the chairs. 

"Arwen? What are you going on about?" Kili turned to Arwen, confused. 

"You can't tell him I told you. He will kill me if he knew I told you." Arwen replied instead. 

"Arwen, just get on with it." Thorin cut in, his voice sharp. Arwen looked at him, then rolled her eyes. 

"He's gay. Everyone at his old school hated him for it." Arwen's voice was soft. Kili gasped, and stared at Arwen. 

"Why didn't he say anything?" Kili's voice was strained. 

"Because he has never had friends before, who knew he was gay. He didn't mean to come out, but that didn't stop them from bullying him. He just wants to be accepted, to have friends again. So, don't tell him you know... Just, look after him, please." Arwen sagged against the seat. 

"But I thought your school was over all this nonesense?" Fili looked confused. 

"Don't be daft, Fili. We all know you aren't really this dumb. They are only okay with Kili, because you lot made sure they knew that if they weren't, you and Gimli would give them trouble. Frodo is different. Sure, he is friends with the guys, but that doesn't mean he is safe." Arwen snapped at Fili. 

"Boys, you need to take care of him. Legolas, when he goes back to school, you can't leave him alone." Thorin cut in. Legolas' head snapped up, and he met Thorin's gaze. He held it for a moment, then nodded. 

“Of course, Uncle Thorin.” Kili snarled at his uncle. 

“Kili, be calm. This is hurting Thorin as much as it hurts you.” Dwalin’s voice was sensible, and momentarily cut through Kili’s anger. 

“Why should it? He doesn’t even know Frodo.” Kili turned on his uncle’s best friend, his favorite relative. 

“Because I know Bilbo, and hope to know Frodo. I care about Bilbo, and if he lets me, I hope to one day care for Frodo. I think I can say that my relationship with Bilbo will last, and I want to be in Frodo’s life. So, yes, I am worried.” Thorin replied, before Dwalin could say anything. Fili made a strangled sound, and looked form his brother to his uncle. 

“This is so weird, you dating my friend’s uncle. And, wow, does this mean I am no longer the only Durin boy in a serious relationship?” His voice was light, but his eyes were serious. 

“Well, I don’t think Kili can say anything. Though, if I know him as well as I do, then I would say he wishes to be.” Gimli cut in. Kili’s face went bright red, as his uncle and brother turned to stare at him. 

“Shut up, Gimli.” Kili hissed at his best friend, who merely chuckled at him. 

“Yup, definitely a goner.” Gimli danced away from where his friend was sitting, so he didn’t have a chance to hit him. 

“Well, I guess this means that we are all having dinner at Bilbo’s house next week. I need to meet this boy, if he can hold your attention.” Fili rasied an eyebrow at his brother, who only blushed harder. 

“Lets not forget about Uncle Thorin!” Kili spluttered, eager to turn attention away from himself. 

“What about Uncle Thorin? He told me about Bilbo two weeks ago. But, I suppose it would be good to properly meet him.” Fili grinned at the indignant look on Kili’s face. “Ah, but he didn’t tell you. Frodo must really be something special, for you to have not noticed. 

“Boys, enough.” Thorin’s voice cut through the argument, and both of his nephews turned to look at him. “Not in public, at least.” 

“Sorry Uncle.” They mumbled in tandem, and the boys looked away in sync. 

“I doubt that.” Dwalin chuckled, and Thorin threw a glare at his old friend. 

“Anyways, you lot should get home. There is no sense in staying here, if you can’t see Frodo.” Thorin looked at his nephews and their friends. Kili was about to protest, until Gimli elbowed him. 

“Of course. See you later, Thorin.” Gimli dragged his protesting friend away. Legolas rolled his eyes at his friends, and set out after them. 

“See you later, Uncle.” Fili nodded to Thorin, then gave into Arwen’s tugging hand, and followed the others out of the hospital. 

“Fili, not that I am mad that you are here or anything, but how did you get here?” Kili asked softly. Fili wrapped an arm around Kili’s shoulders,and pulled his brother close. 

“Uncle called. Said you might need me.” Was the last thing Thorin heard, as the boys and Arwen walked away. 

“Did you really mean what you said to the boys?” Bilbo asked. Thorins started, and spun around to face Bilbo. 

“Of course. On principle, I don’t lie to my nephews. Are you okay with them inviting themselves over?” Thorin shifted nervously on his feet. 

“It’s past time for a big dinner. Don’t worry. Would you mind taking Ori to my home, so she can get some clothes for Frodo? He can come home tonight, if he promises to be careful.” Bilbo’s voice was strained. 

“Of course. I will take Ori, there is no need for you to be here with Frodo by yourself.” Dwalin cut in. Ori slipped past Bilbo, and she squeezed his arm lightly as she passed him. 

“Thank you, very much.” Bilbo nodded to Dwalin, and watched the pair leave. When they had rounded the corner, he grabbed Thorin’s hand and tugged the other man into Frodo’s room. 

“How is he?” Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo, so his chest was pressed to the other man’s back. He buried his head in Bilbo’s hair, revealing in the softness of it. His eyes fell on Frodo, and he felt rage at how he had been treated, despite the fact that he didn’t the boy at all. 

“Asleep, now. He will be fine, he just needs to rest. It seems the doctors don’t want him to leave, but Ori promised to spend the next few days with us, so he can come home.” Bilbo leaned into Thorin’s touch, leeching warmth from him. 

“From what you’ve said, he’s a strong boy. And, well, if Kili bucks up, he will have some more support soon enough.” Thorin’s breathed washed down Bilbo’s head, and tickled the other man’s neck. 

“What do you mean?” Bilbo tensed slightly. 

“Well, the lads just found out that he’s gay. If Kili’s face was any indication, he will ask Frodo out at some point. Which would be good for Kili. I have a feeling that Kili will keep him in check.” Thorin chuckled softly. 

“Ah. Yes, I think that it will be quite entertaining, to watch them try and figure things out.” Bilbo huffed out a laugh of his own. 

“Indeed.” Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s temple. 

“Thorin, thank you. For staying with me, and waiting. I really appreciate it.” Bilbo’s voice was low, and fillew with warnth and appreciation. 

“Anything for you, Bilbo. I really do want to get to know Frodo better, and I am truly sorry that this had to happen. I plan on being there for you, Bilbo, so long as you will let me be there.” Thorin squeezed his arms briefly, pressing Bilbo closer to him. 

“I guess that I will never be rid of you. Can’t say that I mind, though.” Even when Thorin lessened the pressure of his arms, Bilbo remained pressed against Thorin. 

“I think I can live with that.” Thorin sighed happily, and rested his head on Bilbo’s. When Ori and Dwalin returned with Frodo’s things, this was how they found the pair. Neither of them said anything, but Dwalin filled the scene away in his mind for teasing later.


	7. Week 7~ November 12-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori gets to here Frodo sing, and Frodo finally gets to meet his Uncle's boyfriend... Oh, and sometimes,teasing cousins on the phone can really backfire

“Are you sure you want me here?” Ori hummed, confused. 

“Of course. You are family.” Bilbo replied. Suddenly, his grin got cheeky, and he winked at Frodo. The boy stiffinened, instantly worried. “Besides, I am sure that Ori wants to hear you sing, Frodo.” 

“Oh, right! You can sing. Yes, you definitely need to sing for me!” Ori beamed at Frodo. Frodo hunched his shoulders, and turned away from both of them. 

“Uncle, you really need to stop telling people these things. Please.” Frodo groaned, and rested his head against the fridge 

“Why would I do that? Then all the fun would be over.” Bilbo smirked as Frodo groaned, and gently banged his head against the fridge. 

“Frodo! That is not something you should be doing.” Ori took Frodo’s arm gently in her own, and led him away. It was Saturday, well over a week since Frodo had been jumped. Legolas had brought homework home to him every day, but Frodo had not been well enough to return to school. The doctors had allowed him, so long as he was careful, to return to class on Monday. 

“I am fine, Ori. I feel fine, honest.” Frodo grinned, and shrugged Ori off. She shook her head at him, and the pair went back to cooking. 

“So, what exactly are we having tonight?” Ori peered from the stove, to the counter tops. Vegetables were piled on the counter, and a pot sat on the stove with hot water in it. 

“Uncle Bilbo made biscuits earlier. But, thats about all he can make.” Frodo teased. Bilbo flicked a towel in Frodo’s direction, who hooted in laughter. 

“Yes, yes, Frodo is the only Baggins as of late who has any talent in the kitchen.” Bilbo lamented, and Ori giggled. 

“So, Chef Baggins, what is on the menu tonight?” Ori gave Frodo a mock curtsy, despite the fact that she was wearing jeans. 

“Well, we will start with a chilled pumpkin soup, its already in the fridge. Then, there will be greek salad, thats what you are chopping the peppers for. The potatoes are already on the stove, they just need to finish cooking. The pork chops have been marinating all day and I will pan fry them when the Durins get here. Oh! The beans, I forgot about the beans.” Frodo had been calmly listing off the dishes for supper. Now, he flew to the fridge, and wretched the door open. Ori and Bilbo shared a look of amusment, as Frodo scurried around the kitchen. He dumped two bags of green beans into the sink, and started to tip an tail them. 

“How exactly are you preparing those, then?” Ori hummed happily. Bilbo shook his head at them, and left the pair in the kitchen. He settled himself on the couch, in the living room, and cracked the spine on a book. 

“You cut them into bite size sections. Then, you boil them in a frying pan, with just a bit of water, and some garlic. When the water has evaporated, you add bacon bits and butter.” Frodo replied smoothly. “Now, get chopping! We have a supper to make!” 

“Honestly, if I had realized that you were going to put me to work, I don’t think I would have come up.” Ori huffed in mock indignation. 

“Well, if you invite yourself over, then I am going to put you to work.” Frodo replied merrily. Ori rolled her eyes, and went back to the cutting board. 

“Technically, Bilbo told me to stay. The least you can do is sing me a song!” Ori leaned back, and supperstitously nudged Frodo with her foot. 

“What song do you want to hear?” Frodo asked absentmindedly. He shifted through the beans, tossing them through the strainer as he rinsed them. 

“How about Glad You Came? You know, by The Wanted?” Ori offered, after a moment’s thought. 

“Something else, please. I have memorised it, and been singing it for the past four days. That, and a couple of other songs. You know, for the Fellowship.” Frodo sighed, somewhat irritated. 

“Ah. What about... Hmm, let me see. Do you know any songs by Queen?” Ori pondered. She jumped in surprise, when Frodo slammed his hands on the counter. 

“Of course I know some Queen songs! Why would you ask such a thing? The real question is, which song to sing.” Frodo hummed to himself. In the living room, Bilbo chuckled to himself. His phone buzzed slightly, and he shifted it out of his pocket. I still don’t know why you don’t want us to knock, but we are downstairs. The text from Thorin read. Bilbo smirked at it, and replaced the phone in his pocket, before he quietly left the room. 

“Frodo, bully with a particular song, just start singing. Please!” Ori batted her eyelashes at Frodo, who rolled his eyes at her, but started to sing nonetheless. 

_“Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time”_ As soon as he started, Ori gave a laugh, and clapped her hands. 

_“I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy”_

_So **don't stop me now don't stop me**_ ” Ori’s voice rose, and blended with Frodo’s, earning a surprised smile from her friend. 

**_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time”_** “Are they singing? Ori and Frodo?” Kili whispered to Bilbo in wonder. Bilbo smiled, and nodded. He didn’t miss the strange look Kili gave him; it seemed the boy was still getting used to his uncle dating his friend's guardian. 

“You lot had better hurry upstairs, if you want to witness it. Frodo is rather tired of singing at the moment. He has spent most of his time memorizing songs for the Fellowship.” Bilbo replied, just as softly. He waved Thorin, Fili and Kili up the stairs ahead of him. The four of them walked up the stairs softly, enjoying the sound of Frodo and Ori laughing and singing. 

_“I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

 _

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva 

I'm gonna go go go” 

_ Frodo and Ori passed each other in the kitchen, spinning past each other. Frodo pushed the bacon bits into the pan, as Ori put the rest of the peppers into the salad bowls. _“There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the skies Yeah! 

Two hundred degrees 

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit 

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light 

I wanna make a **supersonic man of you”**

_ Ori and Frodo turned to each other, singing at each 

other, and dancing around the middle of the kitchen. **“Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**

_I'm having a ball **don't stop me now** _

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

 _

**Don't stop me now** _('Cause I'm having a good time)_

**Don't stop me now** _(Yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all”_

_ Thorin leaned against the door jam, with each of his nephews peaking around him. Bilbo stood just behind them, watching with amusement. It had been awhile since Frodo had been so carefree. If his memory was correct, it had been about three years since Frodo had had such a smile on his face, such joy in his voice. 

_“'m a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

 _On a collision course_

 _

I am a satellite I'm out of control 

I am a sex machine ready to reload 

Like an atom bomb about to 

**Oh oh oh oh oh** explode

_ ” Frodo and Ori sing danced around the kitchen, almost laughing as they sang at each other. 

_“I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit 

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light 

I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you 

_

**Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me**

_Hey hey hey!_

**Don't stop me don't stop me**

**Ooh ooh ooh** _(I like it)_

**Don't stop me have** _a good time good time_

**Don't stop me don't stop me**

_Ooh ooh Alright_

 _I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_

 _

Two hundred degrees 

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit 

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light 

I wanna make a **supersonic woman of you**

_

**Don't stop me now** _I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 **don't stop me now**

_If you wanna have a good time_

 _Just give me a call_

**Don't stop me now** _('Cause I'm having a good time)_

**Don't stop me now** _(Yes I'm having a good time)_

 _ **I don't wanna stop at all”**_

“You know, I wasn’t planning on stopping you. I just hope that dinner is ready on time.” Bilbo pipped up, as their song came to an end. Ori and Frodo jolted, and spun around to face their audience. Kili and Fili had matching grins, as Frodo turned bright red. 

“Yes, Uncle Bilbo. Right. Um...” Frodo froze momentarily, his eyes darting around, looking at the visitors. He took in Thorin’s hand on Bilbo, and the closeness of Thorin and Kili. His eyes widened somewhat, when his brain finally comprehended what that closeness actually meant. 

“The pork chops, Frodo.” Bilbo prompted softly. Thorin chuckled softly, as Frodo’s cheeks turned an even darker red, before he spun around, and opened the fridge. Ori rolled her eyes at Bilbo, then went to find the seasonings for the salad. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Kili offered. Thorin started, and stared at his nephew, shocked. Kili never helped in the kitchen if he could help it. Kili ignored the look from his uncle, but flushed slightly when his brother gently poked him. 

“Well, I need someone to set the table. Otherwise, you can sit at the island, and stay out of my way.” Frodo replied, his attention focused on the frying pan. 

“Plates are over there, Kili. I will get the cutlery.” Bilbo pointed, then moved quietly through the kitchen. He had learnt quite quickly. that it was best to just stay out of Frodo’s way when he was set on cooking. Frodo hummed happily, and flipped one of the chops. That done, he prodded one of the potatoes in the pot with a fork. 

“Would someone drain the potatoes for me please? I would, but I need to watch the beans and pork chops.” Frodo called. Kili gave his brother a pleading look. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother, but took the plates from him. 

“I will get it.” Kili touched Frodo’s shoulder lightly as he passed his friend, then picked up the pot. Frodo spared a moment to beam at his friend, before he turned back to his frying pans. 

“Come on, Thorin, Fili. Trust me, with Frodo in charge, all will be finished in no time.” Bilbo finished placing the cutlery around the table, then led the other two over to the living room. Fili claimed the arm chair. Bilbo sat down on the couch that faced the kitchen, and Thorin sat beside him, his arm resting across the top of the couch. 

“Does Frodo always do that?” Thorin asked, as they watched Frodo order Ori and Kili around the kitchen. 

“Yes, he is quite proficient with bossing people around his kitchen.” Bilbo grinned wolfishly. 

“I wonder where he got it from.” Thorin quirked an eyebrow, and Bilbo almost fell over, he was laughing so hard. 

“I feel like I am missing something very important, but I am too confused to ask what it is.” Fili grumbled. Thorin rolled his eyes at Fili, who huffed a sigh, and slouched in his seat. 

“So, Fili. What classes are you taking?” Bilbo asked, once he had stopped laughing. 

“Mostly Criminology courses this semester, and a psychology. Its all very interesting.” Fili replied, perking up slightly. 

“Sounds like it would be. What are you planning on doing with it?” Bilbo leaned into Thorin’s warmth unconsciously. Thorin smirked, and let his fingers trace a gentle path along Bilbo’s arm. 

“Law school. You know, put away the bad guys that Uncle Thorin arrests. Finish the job, like Gloin does.” Fili’s eyes twinkled with mischief, as Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew. 

“Notice how he explains that to you, but this is the first I have heard of it.” Thorin grumbled at his nephew. 

“Thats because you don’t listen very well, Thorin. Supper’s ready.” Ori announced, not letting Thorin get a word he. He shot her a glare, but followed Bilbo to the table. 

“As always, this looks amazing, Frodo.” Bilbo beamed at his nephew, who shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, and this is my boyfriend Thorin, and his other nephew, Fili.” 

“Oh, um, nice to meet you.” Frodo flashed them quick, nervous smiles, then he sat down hurriedly in between Kili and Ori. Thorin and Fili sat across from them, and Bilbo took the end that put him between his boyfriend, and Ori. 

“Alright, then, lets not let this excellent meal get cold.” Bilbo motioned for his guests to dig in. Instantly, Kili and Fili started up a mini war, to see who could get Ori and Frodo laughing the hardest. They told stories from their childhood, ones that had Frodo almost rolling on the ground. 

“Thank you, for this. Kili has been very worried about Frodo, it is good for him to see his friend, and reassure himself that he is well.” Thorin murmured under his breath to Bilbo. 

“Of course. I am so glad that Frodo met your nephew, I was so worried that he wouldn’t make any friends here.” Bilbo snorted when Kili tossed a piece of biscuit at Fili, who caught it neatly in his mouth. 

“Boys. Manners.” Thorin rumbled, and both boys attempted to look apologetic. 

“Whoops, sorry Uncle Thorin.” They chirped in unison. 

“I am surprised they lasted this long without any antics.” Thorin sighed, and sat back heavily. 

“Its fine, Thorin. Its nice to have active boys in the house. Trust me, this is nothing compared to what the family is like at Christmas.” Bilbo soothed the other man, and gently ran his hand along his forearm. They continued the meal in much the same manner, Kili and Fili entertaining Frodo and Ori, while Thorin and Bilbo held a soft conversation. The food was almost gone, when the phone rang. 

“Baggins household.” Bilbo answered the phone cheerily. At the table, Frodo rolled his eyes at his friends. It never failed to amaze him, no matter Bilbo’s mood, he could always answer the phone happily. 

_“Guess what, Uncle Bilbo? Guess, guess, guess!”_ Pippin sang excitedly into the phone. 

“Pippin. Pippin, please, calm down. How about I pass the phone to Frodo, and he can explain everything to me later? Hmm?” Bilbo tossed the phone to a chuckling Frodo before the boy could answer. 

“Hello, Pip. How are you?” Frodo leaned back slightly in his chair, and gave their guests an apologetic look. Bilbo joined them at the table again. 

_“Guess who’s dating Diamond!”_ Pippin almost shouted into the phone. 

“Merry, it has to be Merry. But, isn’t he a little young to be dating someone in grade twelve?” Frodo grinned wolfishly at Bilbo, who rolled his eyes. Kili, Ori and Fili shared confused looks. Thorin gently nudged Bilbo’s foot underneath the table, startling the other man. 

_“What? No-”_ Pippin sounded indignant. 

“Must be Sam then. He’s a good sort, for not being a Took or Baggins. His dad is a fantastic gardner, though. And a good cook. I always loved eating at the old Gaffer’s house.” Frodo cut Pippin off, his grin wider. It took all of his self control to keep from out right laughing. 

_“Sam? What, no! I am dating Diamond!”_ Pippin finally managed to spit out at his cousin. 

“You, date Diamond? I can’t imagine why you would want to date her. Its almost as if you have been talking about her since grade five, or something.” Frodo’s voice was dry, and this time he did laugh. The other’s eyes widened in understanding. 

_“You want to go there cousin? So, who at your new school is cute? I can hear it in your voice, you like someone!”_ Pippin chirped into the phone. Instantly, Frodo’s grin disappeared, and his cheeks colored slightly. Although he couldn’t hear what was being said, Bilbo knew from Frodo’s face what Pippin had just said. 

“Nope, you are completely, and utterly delusional. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Frodo replied hurriedly. Ori raised an eyebrow at her friend, and Fili and Kili exchanged looks. 

_“Am I? Oh, is he in the room? Is that why you aren’t denying it louder Frodo? Is he cute?”_ Pippin’s voice rose slightly in volume, as if he was trying to get the other occupants to hear him. 

“Bye Pippin. See you at Christmas!” Frodo hung the phone up, and tossed the phone away from himself. It clattered to a rest on the table. 

“Am I right in assuming that Pippin doesn’t have to wait until Christmas to exact his revenge?” Bilbo hummed. Frodo glared at his uncle, while his friends laughed. 

“No, no he does not.” Frodo grumbled. He abruptly stood, and started clearing the dishes. Kili bounced to his feet, and started to help. 

“Why would he have to wait until Christmas?” Ori asked Bilbo. She was feeling tired, and lazy. Her feet were sore, and sometimes it was nice to just sit. 

“Part of the agreement, is that Frodo has to spend Christmas in the Shire with Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins.” Bilbo replied evenly. In the kitchen, a pot slammed onto the counter a lot harder then necessary. “Frodo isn’t exactly impress with the situation.” Before anyone could reply, Thorin’s cell rang. 

“Thorin Durin.” His voice was short, disgruntled at having his dinner disrupted. The more he listened, the thinner his mouth got. 

“Oh, good, he answers the phone that way to everyone. I thought I was special.” Bilbo teased softly. 

“Have someone pick me up at Durin’s Diner. Let no one touch the body until I can get there. Make sure that no reporters get through this time, Bofur.” Thorin’s voice was gruff, and his tone lent nothing for argument. He waited a moment for a reply, then turned the phone off. 

“Everything alright, Uncle Thorin?” Fili asked calmly. Both him and Kili shifted in their seats, ready to leave if their uncle needed them. 

“Sorry, I have to go. The serial killer, Azog, has killed again. Frodo, it was nice to meet you, supper was wonderful.” Thorin stood, and nodded to their two hosts. Then, he pulled his car keys from his pocket, and tossed them at Fili. “Fili, drive Kili home. Don’t over stay your welcome.” 

“Yes Uncle Thorin. See you later.” Fili relaxed back into his seat. He and Kili wiggled their eyebrows at each other, when Bilbo stood, and followed Thorin down the stairs. 

“Your nephews are lovely, really. Thank you for coming.” Bilbo murmured, once they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Thank you, this was wonderful. We should really do this again.” Thorin smiled down at Bilbo. Bilbo grinned, then stood on his toes, and pressed his lips against Thorin’s. Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo and drew the smaller man closer to his body. He deepened the kiss slightly, then pulled away with a grown when his phone vibrated. Arms still wrapped around Bilbo, he answered his phone. “Thorin Durin.” 

_“I thought you said you would be at Durin’s Diner?”_ Dwalin sounded far to amused for his own damned good. 

“I am next door. I will be there in a moment.” Thorin quickly ended the call, but not fast enough to miss the huff of laughter from the phone. He sighed, then kissed Bilbo once more, quickly. 

“Go, I am not mad. We can do something later.” Bilbo ushered his boyfriend from the house. 

“Thank you, Bilbo.” Thorin was grateful, really he was. Not many people realized, police officers were never, technically, off duty. It was very rare, to meet someone who understood that, to some degree.


	8. Week 8 November 19-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was beta'd by me, and only me. My lovely friend is in England... Sorry about the delay guys. Instead of offering excuses, I will just give you the link. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> http://campnanowrimo.org/campers/featherdlace/stats

"Okay, Dwalin. Spill." Thorin pulled Dwalin into his office, much to the chagrin of his longtime friend. 

"What are we, fourteen year old girls Thorin?" Dwalin groused, instantly unhappy. 

"No. We are two grown men who are in committed relationships. Frankly, I am a little hurt that you haven't told me anything about this before now." Thorin informed his friend, with a quirked eyebrow. Dwalin's cheeks colored slightly, and he looked away. 

"What on earth do you mean. I am not in a relationship." Dwalin grumbled. He din’t meet Thorin’s eyes, and played with a pen instead. 

"Really? Because you sure look like you are in one. Or is there another reason that you have been smiling so much lately?" Thorin continued, when his friend didn't say anything. "Ori sure has been looking pleased with herself lately." 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dwalin snapped back, instantly defensive. In his anger, the pen cap skidded across the desk. 

"Are you sure? Because you only really act like that when Ori is brought into the conversation." Thorin replied mildly. Dwalin glared at him, then sighed. 

"Fine. Yes, we are together. Very hush hush, though, so please don't say anything. I really don't fancy having Dori kill me." Dwalin conceded. Thorin grinned, his expression victorious 

"Why would I tell Dori? I am sure, from how Ori has been acting, that he knows she is seeing someone. Why wouldn't Dori be happy, at least he knows you will treat her well." Thorin reasoned. 

"I am too old for her." Dwalin mumbled, a frown on his face. 

"You are? Then why are you seeing her?" Thorin asked, amused. Dwalin glared at his long time friend. 

"Because she won't take no for an answer! Damn woman is stubborn." Dwalin snapped back. "You know how she is. Once she decides something, she doesn't give in, no matter what anyone else says." 

"Yes, I do. I also know you, Dwalin. We both know that someone who was calm and sweet, and listened instead of fighting back wouldn't interest you. So she is younger than you. Who cares? Nine years is not a big difference, and she is an adult. She can make her own decisions. Besides, she could be with someone a lot worse than you, my friend." Thorin informed his friend. Dwalin huffed, then rolled his eyes at Thorin. 

"That makes me feel so much better, Thorin." He snarled. Thorin’s grin was full of teeth, and reminded Dwalin slightly of a shark. 

"It should. You have a steady, honorable job. You have known Ori for years, have taken care of her on numerous occasions, when Dori wasn't able to. You would never raise a hand against her. In fact, didn't you beat up the last guy who tried to smack her around? You have taken care of her, when she was just your friend's baby sister. Think of how it will be know, that she is yours." Thorin replied instantly. 

"Mine? Damn woman isn't anyone's possession, Thorin. She'd never stand for that." Dwalin growled in response, and he jumped to his feet. Thorin grinned back. 

"And, as always, you miss the point of the conversation. And if you think for one moment that you are going to let her be with someone else, then you obviously don't know yourself. Besides, she would tear you a new one, if you slept with someone else. Ergo, you are hers, and she is yours. I did not mean anything bad by it, I assure you." It was taking every ounce of Thorin's self control to not slam his hands against his desk, or better yet, Dwalin's head. 

"Try telling her that." Dwalin eased himself back into one of Thorin's chairs with a sigh. 

"Look, I know its weird, her being Dori's little sister and all. But, you two are good for each other. You need someone who can understand the life, and you. She needs someone to ground her, be there for her no matter what. I don't care what anyone else says, I am happy for you, my friend." Thorin sat down in his chair, across from his friend. 

"Thanks. Still don't know how we are going to tell Dori. Ori isn't ready to, and I won't push her into anything she isn't ready for." Dwalin sighed, and raked a hand across his face. 

"And that, my friend, is another reason why Dori will not begrudge you dating Ori." Thorin raised his hands in triumph. Dwalin glared at the display, and shook his head. 

"Hmm. So, when are you going to tell Dis about your boyfriend, then? Unless one of those monsters has already told her." Dwalin swiftly changed the conversation. Thorin was like a brother to him, but he really did not like talking about his relationship with Ori. 

"Fili won't say anything, and I told Kili that if he told his mother about us, I would tell her about his crush on Frodo. No, I will tell her just before Christmas." Thorin replied steadily. Dwalin looked at him in surprise. 

"Wait, Kili has a crush on Frodo?" Dwalin almost sputtered. Last time he had seen the lad, he hadn't noticed anything unusual in his actions. 

"Either that, or he has been possessed. Last week, we went over to Biblo's for supper, the boys and me. Kili almost tripped on his own feet, he was so eager to help Frodo in the kitchen. It was kind of endearing, actually." Thorin chuckled at the memory. If he hadn't been called away to that crime scene, he would have teased his nephew on the car ride home. 

"Frodo would be good for him. I hope he gets his courage up, and asks him. From what Ori has gathered, Frodo isn't going to be asking anyone out, anytime soon." Dwalin mused, suddenly interested. 

"Yes, he really would. I don't know how, but Frodo has a calming influence on Kili. But, for some reason, he is very shy about this." Thorin sighed, almost exasperated. 

"Well, we both know how Gimli and Legolas are. Those two will be dating within the month." Dwalin grinned at Thorin, who chuckled. 

"Speaking of dating." Thorin stood, and moved around his desk, so he could open his office door. "Balin! You owe me fifty dollars!" 

"Wait, did you guys make a bet on my love life again?" Dwalin sputtered, his face a dark red. 

"What else are we suppose to do with our time?" Thorin asked cheekily. He laughed heartily, and ducked out of his office when Dwalin chucked the stapler at him. 

~~~ 

On Monday, Frodo was allowed back at school. All day, he stuck to Legolas' side, Pippin's words running through his head. When he had moved to Erebor, he had sworn to himself that he would make it through these last two years of school, and not have a crush on anyone. It really wasn't worth it. In fact, he didn't even want to tell anyone he was gay. But, well, those boys had made that revelation virtually impossible to keep secret. Now, all of his teachers knew, and were told to keep an eye out, to make sure he wasn't bullied further. But, based on some of the looks on their faces, Frodo was fairly certain that some of them were homophobes. He was also fairly certain that Ori had told some of them the really reason he had been beaten up, at the hospital. But, since his friends hadn't treated him any differently, he wasn't entirely sure. No, instead he thought about how much he liked Kili. About how nice the older boy was, how funny, and charming, and down right handsome he was. And, of course Frodo had been thinking about on nice looking Kili's arms were when he crashed into the other boy on the way to the cafeteria. 

"Woah there, Frodo. You okay?" On instinct, Kili grabbed Frodo's forearms, and steadied his friend before he could fall. The first thing Frodo thought of, was how Kili’s muscles bulged when he gripped Frodo’s arms. 

"What? No, I am fine. Really, I am." Frodo flushed slightly, and pulled himself away. "Sorry, lost in thought." 

"No worries. Come on, Gimli is waiting." Kili gave Frodo's arm a quick squeeze, then led his friends to the cafeteria. Legolas followed, lost in thought. For the first time in quite awhile, Kili had ignored him. Not that he had meant anything by it, Legolas was pretty sure that his friend hadn't noticed him. 

On Tuesday, Gimli and Kili were working on their labs in Biology. Well, Gimli was working on the lab, Kili was frowning at his worksheet. Kili's problem was that he really liked Frodo. The other boy was probably the smartest person Kili knew, and really sweet. He had the best smiles, and was probably Kili's favorite person, ever. Not that Kili would ever tell Fili that. That wasn't the problem, no the problem was how was he supposed to approach Frodo? Sure, he knew that Frodo was gay, but that didn't mean that he was automatically interested in Kili. Which, if he wasn't, would be a big problem for Kili. He didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable. 

"Earth to Kili." Gimli waved a hand in front of his friend's face. 

"Wha- what?" Kili jolted, shocked. Gimli bite down a chuckle; he couldn’t remember the last time Kili had acted like this. 

"You were staring off into space. Everything okay?" Gimli watched his friend, amused. He had know Kili for a long time; he knew exactly what was on his friend's mind. Hopefully, the other boy felt the same about Kili. 

"Everything is just fine. Honest. Sorry, where were we?" Kili turned back to his lab, praying that Gimli wouldn't notice the slight blush on his cheeks. Gimli did, he just decided to be merciful, and not comment. Didn't mean he wouldn't mention it to Fili, though. 

Wednesday, Kili and Frodo didn't have a chance to see each other. Frodo spent it writing tests he had missed, and Kili sulked in the cafeteria. Not that he would admit to that, if asked. Legolas and Gimli shared looks, and silently laughed at their friend. At the end of the day, Kili had rushed to Frodo's locker, only to discover that Frodo had stayed behind in class to write a quiz. Legolas had watched Kili's face, mildly amused at how obvious his friend was being. Well, obvious to him. He was fairly certain that Frodo didn't see it, but that was fine. Legolas did, and there was no way he was going to sit back, and not do anything. He knew the two boys wouldn’t say anything. What kind of friend would he be, if he didn’t help the two clueless bastards out? 

Thursday was good, simply for the fact that Frodo was able to eat with them for a few minutes. He had had to write another test, and Kili had been sulking again. But, ten minutes before lunch had ended, Frodo had appeared, and settled himself beside Kili, who had brightened visibly. Legolas and Gimli had rolled their eyes at each other, and had spent the last ten minutes of lunch in amused silence, while the two boys chatted back and forth, and completely ignored them. Kili had immediately gone back to sulking, when their period after lunch started. Gimli was starting to get annoyed with his friend; Kili was his best friend but there was only so much sulking a guy could handle before he exploded. 

By Friday, both Gimli and Legolas had had enough. 

"Okay, what is up with Frodo and Kili." Gimli groused to Legolas. The pair were sitting in the library, watching Frodo help Kili find some books for a research project. 

"You noticed it too? They have been acting really weird, ever since Frodo came back. Frodo hasn't said anything about it though." Legolas replied softly. Frodo had been a bit jumpy all week; he had spent every moment with Legolas. Since the attack, Legolas was very grateful that they had every class together. 

"Well, on Saturday, Kili, Fili and Thorin had supper with Frodo, his uncle and Ori. Ori told me that Kili was adorable. Apparently, he jumped at every chance to help Frodo, and touched his arm every chance he had." Gimli looked around quickly to make sure no one heard him. 

"So what you are saying, is that our two friends are in need of a little... Help." Legolas hummed happily. 

"Help? I should think so. They are both hopeless." Gimli readily agreed. 

"The real question is, what exactly should we do?" Legolas pondered. "Because, lets face it. I cannot handle anymore of them skirting around each other. Frodo has been lost in thought all week." 

"Yes, and as amusing as watching Kili sulk is, it gets old after awhile." Gimli replied. He rolled his shoulders, a lost look on his face. 

"So, we do something. I say, Tuesday sounds good." Legolas readily replied. He shared a quick grin with Gimli. 

"Hmm. If I can stay away from Kili this weekend, then I will only have to deal with him for another two days. I like this." Gimli grinned at Legolas. The two boys chuckled, and shook hands over their plan. Kili and Frodo were so lost in laughing at each other, that they didn’t even notice the plans that Gimli and Legolas were making.


	9. Week 9~ November 26- December 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas put their plan into action; Kili and Frodo are clueless and adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys... I will try and update a bit sooner, but the semester just started and I am in the middle of moving.

“So, what movie are you seeing again, Frodo?” Bilbo queried, as they pulled closer to the movie theater. Frodo shrugged. 

“Whatever Legolas wants to see, he didn’t tell me.” Frodo grumbled. He really hated having to repeat himself, but his uncle would not stop asking him. 

“Frodo, is this a date?” Bilbo asked, after a moment’s silence. Frodo started, then turned to stare at Bilbo. 

“Why on earth would you think that? He is just a friend, jeez.” Frodo groused. Bilbo sighed softly, and turned into the parking lot. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, its just, well, I want you to have friends.” Bilbo replied weakly. 

“Sorry... Its just, everyone is pretty sure that Gimli and Legolas are in love with each other. And, honestly, I can’t see Legolas as anything but a friend.” Frodo shrugged again, then left the car in a hurry. 

“Well, have fun!” Bilbo called through the window. Frodo waved back quickly, then hunched his shoulders and sped into the theater. Bilbo sighed again, and drove away, mentally berating himself for causing such awkwardness between himself and Frodo. 

“Frodo! What are you doing here?” Kili was suddenly there, bright and happy as always. 

“Oh, hello Kili. Um, Legolas is supposed to meet, we are going to see a movie.” Frodo shrugged, secretly pleased to see Kili there. A frown momentarily passed over Kili’s face, then it brightened again. 

“Really? I am waiting for Gimli. Why don’t you two join us?” Kili suggested, pleased with himself. He knew that Legolas was bisexual, but he wasn’t sure if Frodo knew that. He was fairly certain that something inside him would break, if Legolas and Frodo started dating. 

“Sure, though, I don’t know what movie we are seeing. Legolas invited me, but he never said what film we were seeing.” Frodo replied, slightly worried. He knew that the two boys were friends, but he was fairly certain that their taste in movies was vastly different. Frodo’s phone vibrated. Frowning, Frodo pulled it out, and flicked it open. 

“Nice stone age phone.” Kili teased. Frodo rolled his eyes, and opened the text. _Sorry, my Dad needs my help tonight. Won’t be able to make the movie._

“Well, I guess its just the three of us tonight, something came up for Legolas.” Frodo kept his eyes on his phone, and felt hope rise in his chest. Without Legolas there, the odds were in his favor; he was basically guaranteed a seat beside Kili. 

“Really? Actually, I wonder where Gimli is, he should have been here by now.” Kili sent off a quick text, then turned to the movie listings. 

“Oh. Well, what were you guys planning on seeing?” Frodo stared at them as well, a little confused. Back in the Shire, Lobelia hadn’t let him watch television, and he hadn’t had any friends. In all honesty, Frodo couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a theater. 

“That new James Bond movie, Skyfall. Unless you want to see something else?” Kili suddenly felt unsure. Action movies were his favorite, but he had no idea what Frodo might like. 

“No, I didn’t even know there was a new James Bond movie. Sounds good.” Frodo smiled quickly. He truly enjoyed those films, and since he knew that Kili liked them, it would be even better. 

“How could you not know?” Kili stared at him in awe. 

“I don’t really watch television.” Frodo shrugged. He was saved from having to say more, by Kili’s phone. _That was tonight? Sorry man, I forgot. We game for another time?_

“Hmm. Gimli forgot it was tonight. So, if you are still game, it will be just the two of us.” Kili shifted slightly from foot to foot, suddenly nervous. 

“No, I want to see it. Its good to not do everything in a group, all the time.” Frodo’s voice dropped in volume. Kili grinned, and bounded forward before Frodo could say anything. 

“Welcome to Erebor theaters.” The girl at the ticket counter, Sara, chirped. 

“Thanks. Two for Skyfall, please.” Kili brandished a twenty, and held it out for her. 

“What? Kili, I can pay for my own ticket!” Frodo gasped, and pushed his way forward. 

“Nope, I got it. No worries. Think of it as an apology from Legolas, from me.” Kili grinned at him. 

“That makes no sense, Kili Durin.” Frodo grumbled. “I will get the popcorn, then.” 

“You don’t have to.” Kili frowned at his friend. 

“Don’t even go there, Kili. You got the tickets, I get the snacks. End of story.” Frodo took his ticket from Sara, then marched over to the popcorn counter. It was relatively deserted, so the pair stood in front of one of the tills. The guy behind the counter, Zack, looked up at them. 

“What can I get for you?” His voice was that fake chipper, the kind of voice someone used when they really didn’t want to be somewhere. 

“Um, just give us a second.” Frodo looked up at the boards, eyes flitting around. 

“What about a combo?” Kili whispered into his ear. Frodo nodded, his eyes no focused on the combos. 

“Do you know yet?” Zack grumbled at them. 

“What?” Frodo’s gaze jerked back to Zack, somewhat confused. 

“Look, we have candy, pop, popcorn. You want chicken wings or steak? We don’t got that!” 

“Your kinda rude... Zack.” Frodo looked at him, his forehead creasing when he frowned. 

“So, I am. So, what do you want?” Zack raised his eyebrows in a ‘hurry up’ sort of way. 

“Uh, combo 2, sour patch kids, and a coke and what do you want Kili?” Frodo listed off. 

“Coke, and I want Twizzlers!” Kili grinned at Zack, halfway hoping his enthusiasm would rub off on the other boy. The other part of him wanted Zack to continue being rude. 

“Well, the combo only comes with sour patch kids.” Zack snipped back. 

“Thats fine.” Kili was really starting to not like this guy. Beside him, Frodo was shaking his head, a hand resting lightly on Kili’s arm. 

“Cool.” Zack replied, sarcastic. He slapped the package on the counter, and rattled the price off. “Aidan, hurry up with the drinks!” 

“Here.” Frodo waved the debit card in Zack’s face, then inserted it in the machine when Zack motioned for him to do so. 

“You should probably tone it down.” Aidan commented lightly. He set the drinks, then the popcorn down on the counter. 

“Yeah, you’re funny.” Zack grunted back. Frodo grabbed the candy, his drink and Kili’s ticket, while the other boy grabbed his drink and the popcorn. 

“Enjoy you’re movie!” Aidan called after them. Kili whisked them away, angry. 

“Kili, its fine. Honestly, he was interesting.” Frodo followed Kili over to the condiment stand, at a much more sedate pace. 

“Interesting? Frodo he was a jerk!” Kili seethed. He slammed the popcorn onto the greasy, salt counter. Frodo winced, then grabbed some napkins while Kili put butter on it. 

“And? I would be too, if I had to work here. Really, compared to the guys at my old school, he was nice.” Frodo put a straw into his drink, then started moving towards where the theaters were. 

“Was it really that bad at your old school?” Kili asked, as he caught up to his friend, his voice soft. 

“It doesn’t really matter, its all in the past.” Frodo shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal. He really didn’t want to have to explain to Kili exactly what had happened back in the Shire. 

“Tickets.” Soren, the ticket guy mumbled. He looked up from his podium, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. 

“Here.” Frodo handed both his and Kili’s tickets over. 

“Its the, uh, third one on the left.” Soren mumbled, and went back to whatever he had been writing when Kili and Frodo came up. 

“Are all movie theaters like this one?” Frodo asked, mildly confused and amused, as they walked to the theater. 

“What do you mean? As far as I can tell, all movie workers are crazy.” Kili shrugged, and slipped past Frodo. He stormed up the steps, until they were almost at the top row. 

“Oh, its been awhile since I was in a theater.” Frodo followed Kili, and settled beside the other boy, when he was happy with their seats. 

“Hmm. Well, I guess we shall have to change that.” Kili grinned at Frodo, who returned the smile slowly. Frodo nodded, then started to fumble with the candy. He ripped the package open, and poured them on top of the popcorn, Kili watching with interest. 

“And why did you do that?” Kili’s eyebrow arched, confusion clear on his face. 

“Well, when the movie starts, we won’t be fiddling with wrappers. You know, be less distracting. Is that okay? I should have asked first, sorry.” Frodo started to sound somewhat panicked. 

“No, its fine. I have never done it before, I was just wondering, I have never seen anyone do that before.” Kili picked the bag of popcorn up, shook it, and peered into the bag. 

“Uncle Bilbo taught that to me. When I was little, he would come and visit for our birthday, and take me to the cinema.” Frodo explained softly. He pushed himself further back in his seat, then turned his head slightly in Kili’s direction. The lights went out in the theater, and the previews started. Kili leaned in as well, his head almost touching Frodo’s. 

“I see. Well, I like it, its smart.” Kili chuckled, and tossed a mix of candy and popcorn into his mouth. 

“Good. Thanks, Kili.” Frodo whispered back, suddenly shy. 

“For what?” Kili turned his head more in Frodo’s direction, his breath whispering against Frodo’s ear. 

“For going to a movie with me. Its been a long time, since I did something like this.” Frodo hummed happily at his friend, and Kili’s cheeks colored a bit. 

“Of course. Everyone needs friends.” Kili replied. 

“Hmm.” Frodo smiled to himself. He kept his position, close to Kili, but didn’t say anything more. He quietly enjoyed how close they were sitting, with no interruption from anyone for the entire movie. 

~~~ 

"Alright, so you are not allowed to go anywhere tonight." Ori informed Dwalin, when he let himself into her home through the back door. 

"I’m not?" Dwalin queried, amused. 

"Not without me you aren't" Ori replied smoothly. She left the downstairs power room, and Dwalin stared. She was wearing a lovely deep purple dress, and black heels. She picked up her shawl, and Dwalin wordlessly helped her put it on. 

"You look... Amazing, darling." Dwalin whispered, then he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. 

"What, I don't even get a proper kiss?" Ori protested, as he led her out of the house. 

"If you did, I doubt we would make it out of the house. And, I really don't want Dori finding out about us, by walking in on us. Makes sense, love?" Dwalin teased lightly. Ori laughed arily, and slipped her arm into his. 

"I guess that makes sense. Now, where are you taking me tonight?" Dwalin had decided that, just because he could, he was going to take Ori out on a surprise date. 

"Somewhere nice. Thorin suggested it." Dwalin opened Ori's door for her, then rushed around to his side of the car. 

"Really? I love Thorin and everything, but he doesn't exactly have the best taste in restaurants." Ori looked at Dwalin, slightly alarmed. Dwalin chuckled at her, and slid the car into drive. 

"Don't worry about it. Bilbo has been asking Thorin to take him to this place for ages. Every time Thorin tries to, though, he gets called away. You know, police business." Dwalin gave her a quick smile, before setting his eyes back on the road. 

"Oh. Well, I guess thats okay, then. And, you know in a year or so, I will get to know what this police business is." Ori replied imperiously. 

"Until then, however, we get to keep you in the dark." Dwalin teased her softly. 

"You know what the best revelation for me was? That you tease the people you care about." Ori carried on, not letting Dwalin even try to answer her question. 

"Oh, I do?" Dwalin raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Of course you do. Anyone who knows you, and watches you with Balin, Thorin and the others can see that. It just took me a while to realize, is all." Ori smiled at him. She loved watching Dwalin. The way his hands moved on the steering wheel, how he walked when he was about to arrest someone. Or, the look in his eyes, right before he joined her in bed. Yes, Ori was a very lucky woman. 

"Thank god no one else realizes that." Dwalin grumbled at her, and Ori chuckled. 

"Oh." She gasped, when they pulled up to the restaurant. "Beorn's. Dwalin, you shouldn't have." 

"I disagree." Dwalin smiled at her excitement. He followed her from the car, and slid his hand into hers. 

"I have hard so many good things about this place. Dwalin, you are truly wonderful." Ori pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Dwalin's mouth, the tugged him into the restaurant. 

"Orianthi?" Dwalin and Ori spun, to see Bilbo standing there, with Thorin's arm resting lightly around his waist. 

"Bilbo, Thorin! Fancy seeing you here." Ori beamed at her friends, and tugged Dwalin forward. The two friends nodded at each other. 

"We should see if we can eat together." Bilbo suggested. Before Dwalin or Thorin could say no, Ori nodded. 

"That sounds lovely. I haven't been on a double date since high school." She took her hand from Dwalin's then slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Thorin shrugged, then went to inform the hostess of the change in plans. Moments later, the four of them were led to table in the corner. Dwalin and Thorin had a silent argument over who got to sit in the corner, while Ori and Bilbo rolled their eyes at each other. 

"So, how is Frodo doing?" Ori asked, once they were settled. 

"Much better. He and Legolas have been practicing every day after school at the house, trying to get ready for the Christmas showcase." Bilbo replied evenly. 

"Oh, those are always so wonderful. He has such a lovely voice." Ori beamed at him. 

"Do we want wine tonight?" Thorin cut in, holding up the menu. 

"Tea for me, please. I have an early class in the morning." Ori waved her hand at Thorin. 

"I better have some tea as well, thank you Thorin." Bilbo sent his boyfriend an appreciative look. 

"Please, no eye fucking at the table." Dwalin grumbled at them. Thorin rolled his eyes, and Bilbo squeaked, going red. 

"Like you are one to talk, Dwalin." Thorin replied evenly. 

“Well, at least I save it for when we are alone.” Dwalin snapped back. 

“Do you really Dwalin? How else would I know about it, then?” Thorin grinned when Dwalin started swearing viciously. 

“Boys, please. We are in public.’’ Bilbo sighed, and Ori rolled her eyes at them. 

“Honestly, if we were at Durin’s Diner, this would be fine. But, no. We are out in public. So, behave, or we are going home.” Ori threatened Dwalin softly, her eyes dark. 

“Sorry, darling. Of course.” Dwalin swallowed his pride, and nodded quickly to her. 

“How did you do that? Can you teach me?” Bilbo teased Ori softly. 

“I feel like I could run a class on how to act around these Durin boys of ours.” Ori just about cackled 

“Please, don’t.” Dwalin groaned. 

“Yes, Arwen and Frodo don’t need any help, they can manage all on their own.” Thorin groused, a twinkle in his eye. 

“What exactly do you mean, about Frodo. Are he and Kili dating?” Ori perked up instantly. Bilbo bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing; Ori was practically vibrating. 

“You didn’t hear? Gimli ditched Kili at the theater, Legolas ditched Frodo, and for some strange reason it ended up being on the same night, at the same time.” Thorin grinned at Ori, who cooed in delight. 

“Yes, Frodo was a bit dazed when he got home. Said it was the best movie he has ever been to.” Bilbo beamed, his eyes warm. 

“Does this mean that he and Kili are going to have a big talk about things?” Thorin queried Bilbo. 

“Well, probably. Frodo is very nervous about speaking to Kili about things. He doesn’t realize that Kili is gay, and he is worried that Kili won’t want to be his friend anymore.” Bilbo sighed, but there wasn’t much weight behind it. “I can’t blame him, he didn’t exactly have the easiest of times in the Shire.” 

“True, but he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. I can’t wait until he figures that out.” Ori gently squeezed Bilbo’s hand, making him smile. 

“We shall just have to let him know that if Kili does anything to make him uncomfortable, we will beat him into the ground.” Dwalin grumbled. Conversation ceased for a moment, as their waitress set their meals in front of them. 

“Hmm. Bilbo? I love my nephew, but if he hurts your Frodo, I will help Dwalin.” Thorin announced, once they all started eating. 

“Thank you, but I am not the person to be told. Truly, if you want to make Frodo feel better, than tell him.” Bilbo chuckled. 

“I think I just might.” Ori informed Bilbo. “Maybe I will do it over text, while he is at school. If I time it right, he might even be eating lunch when he sees it.” 

“But, doesn’t he eat with Kili and the others?” Thorin questioned, confused. 

“Orianthi. Thats mean. I like it.” Bilbo met Ori’s gaze, and they shared a shark grin. 

“But... Thorin? Do you get it?” Dwalin looked from Bilbo, to Ori, to Thorin and back again. 

“Well, think about it. I will text him, saying how you and Thorin will beat up on Kili if he hurts Frodo. Which implies that Kili might be interested in Frodo in a romantic way. And, if he is with Kili...” Ori trailed off. 

“Frodo has never been very good at keeping control of his expression.” Bilbo put in gleefully. 

“So, imagine this. It’s Monday, and Frodo is eating lunch, and bam. He gets a text from me, realizes what it means, and goes brick red. Your nephew has never been very good at keeping that Durin nose to himself.” Ori teased Thorin. A look of understanding passed over his face. 

“Bilbo’s right. That is mean, but I like it too.” Thorin grinned back. 

“Thats settled then. Hopefully Frodo won’t hate me to much.” Ori giggled into her hand, immensely pleased. 

“Oh, he won’t. Especially since Kili won’t let him.” Bilbo replied. 

“Good. He could use something happy in his life. Thank you, I am so glad you moved here.” Thorin reached out, and squeezed Bilbo’s hand. 

“Yeah, me too.” Bilbo beamed back. 

“Hey, I thought we said no eye- fucking at the table. Hey!” Dwalin groused, and rubbed his head where the bread roll Ori had thrown at him hit.


	10. Week 10~ December 3-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori sends the text. Frodo and Kili have supper... and the Durin family finds out something interesting.

Ever since there almost-but-not-quite movie date, Frodo and Kili had been texting constantly. It had gotten to the point where Bilbo was almost annoyed by it. But, then he remembered Ori’s comment, and Bilbo knew he could live a few more days with Frodo’s excitement. That didn’t change the fact, however, that he had very plainly told Ori to do her evil magic on Monday. 

Frodo spent his Monday morning in a haze. He followed Legolas around like a lost puppy, and when he wasn’t attempting to pay attention in class, he was texting Kili. 

“Frodo? Come on, lunch time. You can actually speak to Kili in person.” Legolas commented dryly. Frodo flushed slightly, and laughed. 

“Uh, sorry, Legolas. I guess I have been pretty annoying lately.” Frodo shrugged his shoulders, and followed Legolas to the cafeteria. 

“Hey guys!” Gimli waved cheerily at them. Kili bounced slightly in his seat at the sight of his friends, and Legolas rolled his eyes at them. 

“So, ready to be ignored?” Legolas commented softly to Gimli. He sat down beside his friend, and the pair watched as Kili instantly prodded Frodo’s shoulder, when the other boy sat beside him. Before Frodo could say anything, his phone vibrated. 

“Oh for pete’s sake, you guys are sitting beside each other!” Legolas stared at them, exasperated. 

“It wasn’t me!” Kili held his hands up and stared at Frodo. Frodo shrugged, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. _Just wanted to let you know, that if Kili hurts you, Dwalin will pound on him. Thorin will hold him down. That is all._ The text was from Ori. Frodo stared at it, confused. Why on earth would Kili hurt him. 

“Frodo? Is everything okay?” Legolas queried. The look on Frodo’s face was quite entertaining. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I am fine.” Frodo mumbled. He continued to stare at his phone, unsure. Then, it clicked. Frodo shoved his phone into his pocket, away from Kili’s prying eyes, and his cheeks went beat red. 

“Frodo? Who was that?” Gimli asked, suddenly very interested in his new friend. 

“Ori.” Frodo stared at his lunch. He knew that if he looked at Kili, his blush would only get worse, and that wouldn’t be good. 

“Is that all you are going to tell us?” Legolas could see Frodo’s blush. He knew pushing his friend now was a bit mean, but he also knew Ori, and Kili. If Frodo’s face was anything to go by, then Ori had sent him something about Kili, something that made Frodo realize his friend might be interested in him romantically. 

“Hey, Legolas, we still on for tomorrow?” Jane Thames, one of the sopranos in choir, was suddenly at Frodo’s shoulder, smiling at Legolas. Gimli glared at his lunch, and ignored her. 

“Oh, yeah, definitely. See you then, Jane.” Legolas smiled briefly at her, ever polite, then turned back to his friends. Frodo waited, shoulders stiff, until Jane walked away. 

“Kili, can we talk today? After school?” Frodo kept his voice low, to the point where Gimli and Legolas could barely make out the words. 

“Sure. Is your place okay? Ori is going to pick me up after class.” Kili nodded, suddenly worried. Frodo hummed in agreement, then started picking at his food. 

“What was that about?” Gimli turned to Legolas, a slight frown on his face. 

“What, Jane? She asked me to help her with one of our choir pieces. She has a good voice, but sometimes she needs help memorizing.” Legolas shrugged off Gimli’s cold stare. 

“Are you sure thats all she wants?” Gimli grumbled. 

“Gimli Roin are you worried about my honor?” Legolas stared at Gimli, incredulous. 

“No! It’s just... I’m the teacher’s assistant for her gym class... She’s really stuck up, and talks about you all the time. I just-” Gimli spluttered, his face going red. 

“Relax, Gimli, I am teasing you!” Legolas snorted, and tried to keep the laughter in. Gimli glared at his friend, which only made Legolas lose control. 

“Do we want to know?” Kili whispered to Frodo. They had been quietly discussing their respective uncles, when they noticed Gimli’s red face. 

“I think it might be safer if we don’t ask. You know, act like ostriches, stick our heads in the sand.” Frodo whispered back, his head close to Kili’s. Kili snorted, and quickly pulled away from Frodo, when Gimli swung in their direction. 

“What are you two laughing about?” He growled. 

“Us? Laughing? I don’t think I know what you mean, Gimli dearest.” Kili gave Gimli a cheshire cat grin. Gimli narrowed his eyes at his friend. 

“Don’t call me dearest, Kili. I know you are up to no good. You don’t know the meaning of being good.” Gimli groused at his friend. Kili grinned at him. 

“Well, you can’t prove that I was doing anything wrong.” Kili’s grin would make a shark jealous. Gimli rolled his eye, and threw Legolas’ apple at him. 

“Really? I was planning on eating that.” Legolas sighed, and met Frodo’s eyes. 

“I wouldn’t bother, Legolas. They are too much like children for you to make a difference.” Frodo smirked. Both Gimli and Kili turned and stared at Frodo. 

“Hey!” 

“I am not a child!” 

“He is a child!” The pair chorused, and they pointed at each other, pouts on their faces. 

“Ah, yes. Fourteen years of friendship, and I am just realizing this now. Thank you, Frodo, for pointing this out.” Legolas grinned at Frodo, then the pair burst into laughter as Kili and Gimli groaned at them. 

“I feel like this revelation will make all of our lives a little easier.” Frodo managed to choke out through his laughter. 

“Do we have to be friends?” Gimli glared at Frodo, who only laughed harder. 

“Not an option, Gimli.” Legolas attempted to straighten himself, so he could finish eating. Then, he met Frodo’s gaze, and doubled over laughing again. 

“I really don’t see whats so funny.” Kili grumbled. 

“And that, there, is exactly why it is funny.” Frodo smirked at his friends. He wouldn’t tell them, but it felt really nice to be able to sit here, and laugh with his friends, to know that he could tease them, and laugh with them. 

~~~ 

“Frodo, are you okay? You were really quiet on the ride home.” Kili watched his friend move around the kitchen. Ori had picked them up right after school, and while she had spent the entire car ride watching Frodo in the rearview mirror. Kili had her laughing, with stories of how he and Gimli acted in class. Frodo had kept silent, and stared out the window in the back seat. When they had arrived, he had quietly thanked Ori, then fled up the stairs to his home. Kili had thanked her as well, then followed his friend up the stairs. Now, Frodo seemed very determined to keep his back to Kili. 

“I need to tell you something really important about myself. I... I am just having a little trouble, ah, finding the right words.” Frodo’s voice was nearly silent, and his shoulders trembled. 

“Frodo? Whatever you have to say to me, it won’t change how I feel about you. We are still friends.” Kili stepped forward quickly, and placed a hand on Frodo’s shoulder. 

“Really? How can you know that, when I haven’t even said anything.” Frodo’s shoulders were tense beneath Kili’s hand. He squeezed softly, trying to lend Frodo some strength. 

“I think I might have an idea. Look, just tell me, then we shall see.” Kili tried to keep his voice calm, and reassuring. 

“Well, um... I am gay.” Frodo’s voice got quieter and smaller, the more he spoke. His shoulders folded in, and he basically shrunk into himself. 

“I know, Frodo.” Kili’s voice was quiet, but strong. He kept his grasp on Frodo’s shoulder firm, and gently tugged the other boy, so he stumbled back into Kili. Then, Kili’s hand left Frodo’s shoulder; instead, both of his arms wrapped around the smaller teen’s waist. Kili’s grip was gentle, but strong. If Frodo had wanted, he could pull away, but he was trembling too much to do anything. 

“How.” Frodo’s voice was barely more than a whisper, so quiet that if Kili’s head hadn’t been resting on Frodo’s shoulder, he might not have heard it. 

“Ori told us, at the hospital when Uncle Thorin and Bilbo were with you. She made me not say anything. Frodo, your sexual orientation doesn’t change you. It is part of you, and doesn’t change our friendship, in anyway.” Kili’s voice washed over Frodo. The more he spoke, the calmer Frodo was. Slowly, he leaned against Kili, soaking in the warmth of the other boy. 

“Oh. Thank you, for not saying anything.” Frodo sighed, and leaned his head sideways, so it could rest against Kili’s. 

“I wanted to say something, though. I have something to tell you too.” Kili almost smiled, when Frodo’s back stiffened against him. “Frodo, I am gay too. I have liked you for a really long time, but I wasn’t sure how you felt. Then Ori told us, and I almost exploded with happiness. But, she wouldn’t let me say anything.” 

“Really? You’re not joking?” Frodo didn’t relax, like Kili expected. Instead, he moved away slightly, and Kili frowned. 

“What do you mean? Of course I am not joking. Why would you think that?” Kili was very confused. 

“At my old school, my cousin accidentally let every know I was gay. Everyone hated me. A few guys thought it would be funny, to make me think they were gay too, and interested in me. I got wise to after a few times. but, I never got used to be absolutely alone. I made my best friend stop hanging out with me at school, so he wouldn’t be treated the same as me. Thats why I didn’t want to tell you guys, because I wanted to have friends again.” The tears that had been falling don Frodo’s cheeks turned into sobs. Kili loosened his grip, then spun Frodo around, so the smaller boy was pressed to his chest. 

“Oh, Frodo. Its okay, we aren’t going to hate on you, you are who you are.” Kili tightened his grip and Frodo, and just held him. Frodo’s arms moved up Kili’s back, and clutched the older boy’s shoulders, his hands making fists in his shirt. 

“Thank you.” Frodo whispered into Kili’s neck. Slowly, his sobs lessened, and his shaking eased. Kili kept his grip on Frodo tight, so he was flush against his body. 

“Frodo, we will never set you aside. I promise, we will always be there for you.” Kili whispered into Frodo’s hair. 

“Are you still in the closet at school?” Frodo asked, once he had calmed a bit more. 

“No. I was an idiot. It was hard too, because I didn’t want to tell Uncle Thorin why I was coming home with bruises, or why my notebooks were being destroyed. When Fili realized, he got Gimli and Legolas, and they beat up on the people who were bullying me. They didn’t let the others hurt me, they protected me. We can protect you too, Frodo.” Kili replied, after he thought about it for a moment. 

“Really? I wish I had been that lucky.” Frodo sighed, and leaned more into Kili. 

“Well, you are now. You have us, we won’t let you down.” Kili pulled back from Frodo a bit, so he could grin down at the other boy. 

“Hmm. Yeah, I guess I will just have to trust you.” Kili would have grumbled, but the words were spoken with a smile, so he let them slide. 

“Well, we should get something to eat. Want to go out? I can borrow Ori’s car, or we could just go to the Diner.” Kili suggested. Frodo froze, and stared at Kili’s chest. Confusion filled Kili; he wasn’t sure what he had said, to make Frodo freeze like that. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Kili Durin?” Frodo’s voice was soft, but full of hope. 

“Oh. Yes, yes I think I am.” Kili grinned in surprise, and Frodo met his gaze, his eyes lighting up with his own grin. 

“In that case, is it okay if we eat at the Diner?” Frodo kept his voice level, and calm. 

“Of course. Whatever you are most comfortable with.” Kili grinned, then stepped back from Frodo and did a little dance. 

“Kili? You okay there?” Frodo stared at his friend, and chuckled. 

“Well, I get to go have dinner with this amazing guy who I have liked for, like _weeks_. And he likes me back. So, excuse me for doing my happy dance.” Kili replied, his voice full of laughter. 

“You do realize that most people only do that in their head?” Frodo chuckled, and shook his head at him. 

“Of course. But, where is the fun in that? Besides, if you are going to date a Durin, you need to know what you are getting into. Maybe we should set up a questions period with Bilbo and Arwen, so you can find out what it’s like, to have a Durin for a boyfriend.” Kili teased. He grabbed Frodo’s hand, and began to tow the laughing boy towards the stairs. 

“Or, and here’s a novel idea, I can find out for myself.” Frodo laughed, and let himself be pulled down the stairs. 

“That works too.” Kili couldn’t help himself, the grin on his face almost splitting his cheeks. 

“Kili, Frodo, what are you doing here?” Dori asked, when the pair burst into the diner. 

“Table for two, please.” Kili almost shouted. Frodo squeezed his hand slightly, to try and reign the other boy in. Dori looked from Kili, to Frodo, then to their joined hands. Just as Frodo was starting to shift uncomfortably, Dori smiled. 

“Over here boys.” Dori whisked them into a corner, and set menus in front of them. With one last grin at them, he retreated behind the counter. 

“So, how long do you think before your entire family knows that we are here, and that we were holding hands?” Frodo asked, as he stared at the menu. 

“Dori will have told Bombur and Ori. Between them, everything will know before we order. See?” Kili grinned, when Frodo peeked over his shoulder. Ori and Bombur poked their noses out from behind the kitchen door. When they saw Frodo looking, they both retreated quickly. 

“Yup, they will definitely all know.” Frodo paled a little, and stared at the menu harder. 

“Hey, careful, you might burn a hole in it.” Kili captured one of Frodo’s hands in his own. Frodo looked up, surprised. “Look, we don’t have to do this.” 

“No, I want to. I mean, I really like you, and I want to try. Dating, I mean. Its just...” Frodo trailed off, and he looked away. 

“Hard?” Kili supplied. When Frodo didn’t say anything, he sighed and kept talking. “I get it, really, I do. We can move slower than snails, I promise. I care about you Frodo, I really do. I am not going anywhere, so long as you want me, I will be here. Okay? Its going to be okay.” 

“Yeah, okay. Alright, we will be okay.” Frodo repeated. 

“Exactly. Look, maybe this was a bad idea, coming here. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Kili mentally hit himself. 

“No, I would rather they all heard from them. This way, we don’t have to say anything. And, if what you said was true, then we will have support, without having to explain.” Frodo replied simply. A thoughtful look crossed Kili’s face, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. So, is it safe to say that some of the guys at our school know you are gay? Is that why they have been pushing you around?” Kili queried. 

“Mhm. Unfortunately, yes.” Frodo shrugged, uncomfortable. 

“Boys? What can I get you?” Dori startled both of them, and Kili dropped Frodo’s hand. 

“My usual.” Kili replied. 

“Burger and fries, please.” Frodo smiled quickly at Dori, and handed the menu back. Dori nodded, and headed back to the kitchen. 

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore, Frodo. We will take care of you.” Kili promised. 

“No, don’t say that. Please, don’t make promises you can’t keep. I know you want to take care of me, and that is more than enough.” Frodo replied softly. Kili raised an eyebrow, then nodded. 

“Okay. But, I am going to tell the others, and we are going to take care of this Frodo. I can’t stand it, seeing you hurt. I need to do this, as much for you, as for me.” Kili confessed softly. Frodo stared at Kili, shocked. 

“Oh. If thats the case, well, just don’t get hurt on my account, please. That won’t help anyone.” Frodo amended softly. Kili grinned at him. 

“Of course not. If I got hurt, then I wouldn’t have a chance to be a proper boyfriend.” Kili replied smartly. 

“Boyfriend? Isn’t it a little soon for that?” Frodo almost fell off his chair. Yes, he really like Kili. In fact, he couldn’t wait to go out with him again. But, well, boyfriend sounded awfully official. Like, something you were comfortable with shouting from a rooftop. 

“Well, we don’t have to tell anybody just yet. Except family. And, Gimli, Arwen and Legolas. They will all find out anyways.” Kili shrugged. He kept his voice soothing. He knew that, if he kept clam, then Frodo wouldn’t freak out. 

“Kili, I am not ready to tell the whole- is that Dwalin?” Frodo almost chocked on the milkshake Dori had subtly brought them. Kili whipped around in his seat, and sighed. 

“And Uncle Thorin, Bofur, Bifur, and Balin. Word really does travel fast around here.” Kili turned around, grumbling. Then, he straightened, and grinned at Frodo. “No turning back now. Not know, since they have seen us. Especially since Dwalin and Uncle Thorin insist the movie last week was a date.” 

“I would hardly call that a date.” Frodo protested. 

“Really? I payed for the movie. You payed for the treats. I call that a date. What else could we call it?” Kili replied. Frodo shook his head at the other’s logic. 

“But, last week we were just two friends who ran into each other at the movie theater. Nothing more.” Frodo argued. 

“Fine. Then, we will just have to go to the movies again. How does Thursday after practice sound?” Kili replied smugly. He wiggled his eyebrows at Kili, when the other didn’t answer fast enough. 

“It’s a date.” Frodo replied, laughing, just as Dori set their meals in front of them. Both boys groaned, when Dori practically ran back to the counter, where the rest of the family stood. 

“I am never going to hear the end of this.” Kili groused. 

“At least they support you. Except for Uncle Bilbo, and a few cousins, everyone back in the Shire hates me. They don’t understand it.” Frodo shrugged, and dug into his burger. Kili watched him for a moment, before he picked up his own. 

“Frodo, I am really sorry that your family has treated you the way they have. Just, know that no matter what happens between us, you will always have a place amongst the Durins.” Kili informed him. 

“Oh. I- Thank you.” Frodo gave him a watery smile. 

“Now, lets eat this and get out of here before those vultures corner us.” Kili winked at Frodo, then went to work on his own burger. Frodo laughed, and started eating his own in earnest. 

Fili waited until a very happy Kili excused himself from the table, before he slipped into the booth. When Dori had sent him the text, Fili had made as quick an escape to his car as he could. Now that he was in front of Frodo, he wasn’t entirely sure how to put this. 

“Um, Fili? Is something wrong?” Frodo seemed startled. Which was fair, seeing as he thought he was on a date with Kili. 

“Not really. Look, I wanted to talk to you about Kili real quick. He is my brother, and I love him. I have seen how you being there has changed him, made him happier if that is even possible. And, I get that you have had a really hard time of things. I guess what I am saying is that I really don’t want you to hurt my brother, and if you ever need anything, I will be there for you.” Fili let out in a rush. Frodo stared at him, momentarily unsure. 

“Thats a bit of a mixed message, Fili. But, I really do appreciate it.” Frodo smiled, and met Fili’s eyes. The older boy sighed, relieved. 

“Good. Now, I am going to run away, before Kili comes back, and finds out I was here. Welcome to the family, Frodo.” Fili briefly squeezed Frodo’s shoulder, then hurried away before Frodo could think to reply. Frodo was still smiling, pleased, when Kili returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the deal. I have outlines for all 13 members of Thorin's company from the Hobbit. I keep forgetting to write them in, and at this point I feel like it would just confuse everybody. However, if you guys want I could maybe start doing one-shots, each focusing on a seperate member. Let me know what you think, guys! Anyways, let me know if you liked it, any mistakes are mine, for this chapter at least.


	11. Week 11~ December 10-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo has an issue, and Kili proves how much he cares about Frodo. Also, Thorin is trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am sorry, but I hope no one gets too uncomfortable. This is only going to mean something to some of you, and I hope I did an accurate portrayal.

“So, do you have your license, Frodo?” Kili asked. His question shocked Frodo from his homework, and back to Kili. The pair had been on three more dates, since their day of confessions. Kili had finally managed to convince Frodo that not only were they dating, but boyfriends as well. Now, it was Friday, and the pair had decided that catching up on their homework, together, was an acceptable use of their time. They were sitting tight to each other, at Bilbo’s kitchen table. Well, it would have been, if Kili could stay focused. 

“Just my learners. Lobelia didn’t want to teach me, and Uncle Bilbo is too nervous to try.” Frodo shrugged, his shoulder jostling Kili’s. “I don’t really mind, its not like I need to drive anywhere. I only have it, so I have some ID.” 

“But everyone needs to be able to drive! What if there is an emergency?” Kili protested. Frodo shrugged again, then went back to his history textbook. Kili grumbled, and went back to his own homework. The pair worked in relative silence, until 6:30, when Bilbo and Thorin walked in with pizza. 

“Uncle Thorin! Can you teach Frodo how to drive?” Kili asked, as soon as his uncle was up the stairs. Frodo groaned, and shook his head. 

“Really, Kili, I don’t need to drive.” Frodo glared at the other boy. Kili gave him a quick, charming smile. 

“You don’t know how to drive? But everyone should know how. If Bilbo doesn’t want to teach you, I can. I don’t mind.” Thorin replied. He weaved his way past the two boys at the table, and into the kitchen, Bilbo right behind him. 

“I don’t mind you teaching him, if it’s not too much trouble. I would, but I am not the best driver.” Bilbo sighed. He dropped one of the boxes of pizza on the counter, then turned to start grabbing plates. 

“Its not a big deal.” Frodo grumbled. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Ho poked Kili, hard, then stood to go and help in the kitchen. Kili grumbled, and followed Frodo into the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry, Frodo. I won’t bite.” Thorin teased softly. Frodo rolled his eyes, and Kili laughed. 

“Actually, Uncle’s bark is worse than his bite.” Kili grinned, and Thorin cuffed his nephew. 

“Please, boys. Behave in the kitchen.” Bilbo mock glared at the pair, and made shooing motions at them. The pair got the hint, and ferried the plates from the kitchen counter to the table. 

“Frodo, you really should learn how to drive! It is so much fun.” Kili grinned at him. Frodo sighed, and shook his head. 

“Its also a large responsibility. Frodo, you really should learn. Doesn’t mean I have to teach you, but you should learn sooner rather than later.” Thorin cut in, before Frodo could comment. He grabbed a couple of slices of pizza, then went into the dining room. Frodo grumbled, grabbed some pizza, and followed Thorin. Bilbo smiled; he wasn’t particularly keen on teaching Frodo to drive, and it was good that Thorin wanted to be a part of Frodo’s life. 

“Well, I guess. So long as its not a bother. Really, I don’t want to cause any problems, I know you are busy.” Frodo rambled. Thorin held up a hand, silencing him. 

“Its no trouble, truly. Yes, I am busy, but it is always good to spend time away from the office. Besides, I would like to get to know you better.” Thorin gave Frodo a brief smile, then turned to his food. Frodo shifted from foot to foot. 

“Well, I... I don’t know.” Frodo’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and he shifted uncomfortably. Bilbo looked from Frodo to Thorin, then something clicked. 

“Oh, Frodo, if you don’t want to learn, then you don’t have to. I know its a daunting thought, especially for you, but I am sure Thorin will take good care of you. In fact, I know he will.” Bilbo kept his voice soft, and low. Kili and Thorin watched him, confused. Frodo turned to look at his uncle, his eyes close to panic. 

“Frodo? Whats wrong?” Kili reached out, and put a hand on Frodo’s arm. Frodo just stared at his plate, and shook his head quickly. Frodo stood, and bolted from the room, and up the stairs. “What did I do?” Kili asked, his eyes glued to the staircase. 

“His parents died a little over a year ago. His father lost control of their car, and it fell off a bridge. They couldn’t get out of the car, so they drowned.” Bilbo explained softly. He shook his head, mentally berating himself. “I forgot, or else I wouldn’t have pushed.” Kili’s eyes widened, then he pushed away from the table, and raced up the stairs after Frodo. Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders, and pulled the smaller man closer to him. 

“Frodo?” He called softly. He poked his nose into Frodo’s room. Frodo was curled up on his bed, his shoulders trembling. Kili didn’t wait for an invitation, he stormed into the room, and sat beside Frodo. He lay down beside the other boy, and pulled him tight to his body. 

“I don’t think I will be able to drive.” Frodo whispered. He set one of his hands over Kili’s, and gripped it tightly. Kili rested his head on Frodo’s, and tucked his chin into the other boy’s neck. 

“Then, you don’t have to. I can drive you everywhere, I don’t mind.” Kili replied softly. He snuggled in closer to Frodo. 

“Right, because that won’t get annoying.” Frodo grumbled. He turned in Kili’s arms, and pressed his nose tightly into the curve of Kili’s neck. 

“Nope, it won’t. I don’t mind. I don’t think I ever will.” Kili replied. Frodo chuckled softly. 

“Has anyone ever told you how cheesy you can be?” Frodo asked, and Kili groaned. 

“Thats not very nice. And, no one has ever really gotten this close, so I guess not.” Kili mumbled back. Before Frodo could say anything, Kili’s stomach rumbled. 

“Well, I guess we should join our uncles, and actually eat something.” Frodo started to sit up, but Kili’s grasp on his stomach didn’t let him. Frodo gave Kili a confused look. 

“Only if you are ready. Uncle Thorin and Bilbo will understand.” Kili replied softly. Frodo nodded, and gently pushed Kili’s hand. 

“I am fine, truly. It is a hard thing to think about, but I need to get used to it. I will be fine, Kili, I promise. Driving is just a part of life.” Frodo smiled at him. Kili studied Frodo’s face, then he slipped off the bed. Frodo followed, and slipped his hand into Kili’s. Kili grinned, and gave it a quick squeeze, before he pulled him along and back to the stairs. Thorin and Bilbo didn’t say anything about the incident. Thorin wanted to make sure Frodo was okay, but Bilbo had assured him that the young man would come to him if he needed help. If nothing else, Frodo kept to his word. 

~~~ 

“Ori, whats wrong?” Frodo’s soft voice shocked Ori out of her thoughts. She was sitting on the couch, and staring at nothing. Her hands were clasped lightly in between her knees. 

“What? Nothing is wrong, Frodo.” Ori gave Frodo a weak, rather fake smile. Frodo raised an eyebrow at her, then sat beside her, so close that their shoulders were almost brushing. Ori kept looking forward, determined to ignore him. 

“I don’t believe you, but thats okay. I won’t make you tell me. When you are ready for help, you will tell me.” Frodo replied simply. Ori’s head whipped around, and she stared at him. Frodo matched her gaze gaze, and gave her a light smile. 

“You might have to wait awhile, Frodo.” Ori sighed, and leaned against Frodo lightly. Frodo wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and squeezed gently. 

“Thats okay. Just, know that I am here for you, and that will not change.” Frodo hummed in reply. 

“You know, I thought that it would be you who would be good for Kili, but not necessarily him for you. I guess I was wrong. I’m glad, though.” Ori leaned more into Frodo, until her head was almost resting in his lap. Frodo looked down at her, and gently threaded his fingers through her hair. 

“I am glad you approve. He won’t let me sink back into my shell, thats for sure.” Frodo replied, and Ori chuckled at him. 

“Thats lovely. I will tear him limb from limb, though, if he hurts you. He’s a good lad, though, so I doubt that he actually will.” Ori looked up at Frodo, who shook his head. 

“Can’t you all just leave us be? Let things progress as they will. Give us space, to figure things out.” Frodo grumbled. Ori giggled, and rolled off the couch, into a standing position. She kept her back to Frodo, as she arched her back and stretched. 

“With this family? Do you honestly think you can run away from them?” Ori teased. She left the living room, and wandered over to the kitchen. She hummed softly to herself, and put the kettle on. Then, she pulled scones from the bread box. Frodo pushed himself off the couch, then followed her. He pulled a stool out from under the island ledge, and watched her putter around her kitchen. 

“Well, I was kind of hoping that they might let us be. You know, figure things out on our own time.” Frodo sighed. He rested his chin on his knuckles, and glared at her. 

“Oh, they will leave you alone. Well, probably only until Christmas. Then, the rest of the Durin family will fly in, and you will meet them all.” Ori replied cheerfully. She pulled some chamomile tea from a cupboard, then set two mugs on the counter. 

“Maybe not. At Christmas, I have to go to the Shire. Only way Uncle Bilbo could get me out of there quickly.” Frodo shrugged, then rolled his shoulders. 

“Kili might have something to say about that. But, you will meet the family sooner or later. Thorin gets to pick those who are coming next week. Only a few of them family live outside of Erebor.” Ori replied. The kettle popped, and she filled two mugs. Frodo reached forward, and took one of them, when she held it out. 

“Where will they all stay? Surely Thorin’s place isn’t big enough.” Frodo peered at his tea, unsure. He had only really ever had Earl Grey before. 

“Oh, with Thrain, Thorin’s father. He lives in the big house, the main Durin estate. Well, its more like a mansion, but that doesn’t really matter. There is so much room, that the rest of us will just end up staying there over Christmas. Makes things easier, no one has to worry about how much they are drinking.” Ori explained. She bustled around the kitchen, pulling food out of the fridge, and pans out of drawers. She set a scone in front of Frodo, then went back to her shuffling. 

“Thats interesting. My family is just, well strange. I really don’t want to go, but Uncle Bilbo says I have to. It will be fine, just annoying.” Frodo sighed, his body tensing slightly. “I have to go back. Thanks for the tea, Ori.” 

“Wait, Frodo. What happened?” Ori called after Frodo. He paused, mid step, and turned around, his face suddenly pale. 

“It’s nothing important.” Frodo replied stiffly. 

“Bullshit. I won’t tell Kili, if that makes you feel any better.” Ori just looked at Frodo. 

“My locker was destroyed Friday. Someone broke the lock, and tore up all my papers. Its no big deal.” Frodo looked away from her, his face almost white. Ori gasped, and stepped forward, until she could pull him into a tight hug. 

“Oh Frodo, I am so sorry.” She whispered into his hair. 

“Ori, it’s fine. Look, I really need to go. Kili is meeting me at the Diner for dinner. Later, please?” Frodo pulled away, his voice pained. 

“Alright. Talk later, yes?” Ori smiled sadly at him, and shook her head. 

“Of course. And, Ori? I meant what I said, about being there to listen.” Frodo gave her a weak smile, then quickly left, before Ori could snarl at him. Instead, she just shook her head at his retreating back. Frodo waited until he was out of Ori’s sight before he sped up. He slipped around Bombur, the older man laughing at him. He looked around the room, his face blank until he saw Kili lounging against the counter. Frodo felt the smile grow on his face. It was hard to stop himself; Kili just looked so happy, leaning on his elbows, and laughing with Dori. 

“Hey, Kili.” Frodo slipped beside Kili, and perched himself on the stool beside Kili. Kili shifted, his eyes bright. 

“There you are. I was wondering where you had gotten to.” Kili grinned, then stood and stretched. “Do you want to sit here, or move to a booth.” Dori polished a glance, his eyes on them. 

“Nah, here is fine. A booth means moving.” Frodo moaned, and he leaned against the counter even more. Dori barked a laugh, then slapped menus in front of the two boys. He walked over to some other customers, shaking his head at them. 

“I never knew you could be so lazy.” Kili teased, He settled himself on a stool, and idly flicked a menu open. It wasn’t really necessary for him. When he had been little, his uncle had taken him here all the time. Well, it wasn’t always his uncle, but he Kili had spent much of his afternoons after school in this very diner. Whether it was doing homework, or pulling pranks, Kili and Fili knew every nook and cranny of the diner. So, it went without saying that he knew the menu by heart. 

“You don’t need those tonight, boys.” Bombur announced. He held two plates, and he looked pointedly at the menus before them. Kili rolled his eyes, and set Frodo and his menu aside. He shrugged his shoulder’s in answer to Frodo’s unanswered question. 

“So, what are we having tonight Bombur?” Kili tried to peak at the plates, and Bombur scowled at him. 

“Butter chicken, and cheeseburger pizza.” Bombur announced. Frodo sat back, and contemplated the two plates for a moment. 

“That one please.” Frodo pointed at the pizza. 

“Wow, you sure are adventurous tonight.” Kili looked at the pizza, which had cheese, ground beef, pickles, onion and who knew what else on it. 

“What, I can’t try things? It looks interesting. Thanks, Bombur.” Frodo smiled at the older man, and pulled the plate closer to himself. 

“Interesting does not imply good.” Kili muttered, but he accepted the butter chicken from Bombur. He waited until Bombur had left, to say more. “You know, he likes experimenting on customers.” Frodo suddenly frowned, and ducked his head. Kili watched him, suddenly worried. 

“Well, who else is he supposed to try new recipes on?” Frodo asked quietly. Kili reached over, and grabbed Frodo’s hand. 

“Hey, I don’t know whats happening in there, Frodo, but everyone here sees you as family. If not because you are with me, then because my uncle is dating your uncle. Okay?” Kili murmured, so only Frodo could hear him. “No matter what, the Durins are your family now.” 

“Couldn’t get rid of you if I tried, right?” Frodo asked. Kili squeezed his hand, a grin on his face. 

“Well, no of course not. Besides, who would want to get rid of us?” Kili asked, a serious look on his face. Frodo met his look, and chuckled. 

“Who indeed.” Frodo replied, suddenly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I think I will do the mini series. If any of you have some special requests, let me know and I will write it up :D


	12. Week 12~ December 17-23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Bilbo meet the extended family

“So, exactly how many people are coming?” Frodo asked. He was at Thorin’s house, teaching Kili and Ori how to make wontons. Fili and Arwen were watching them with interest, but they made no move to join in. 

“Well, Uncle Thorin’s distant cousin Dain, his son cousin Thorin, and our mother, Dis.” Fili replied. Kili nodded happily. 

“You have a cousin named Thorin? That must get confusing.” Frodo commented, distracted. At the moment, Kili had his arms wrapped around Frodo’s waist, and his chin was resting on Frodo’s shoulder. He was trying to be a very attentive student, and was watching Frodo’s hands. 

“Thorin is an old family name. There is almost always someone in the family named that. Dain’s wife was pregnant with cousin Thorin about the time that Uncle Thorin was almost killed. It was a dark time, in the family. I don’t remember much of it, we were young. But, well, don’t mention it to mum, she gets really mad.” Fili explained. He met Kili’s eyes, and snorted. Kili was having too much fun, distracting his boyfriend. 

“Oh. Probably not something to tell my Uncle, then. He’d probably get really mad too.” Frodo hummed softly. He stepped forward, slightly out of Kili’s grasp, so he could chop the meat better. Arwen smiled, when she saw the slight frown that crossed Frodo’s face, as he left the pressure and warmth of Kili’s embrace. 

“Would he? He didn’t know Thorin then, why should he care?” Ori quirked an eyebrow, her eyes focused on what Frodo was doing. 

“Doesn’t matter. The fact that Thorin almost died then, will make him very worried now. Uncle Bilbo is a professional worrier. He is very good at it. No, if he hears of that, he will probably have a fight with Thorin. Not because he is mad, but because he is worried.” Frodo explained. He completely stepped away from Kili, and dumped the now ground meat in a bowl. He set the cutting board in the sink, then quickly washed his hands. That complete, he gave Ori the bowl to mix, and grabbed a clean cutting board. “Alright, I will show you two how to wrap the wontons, and I will cut the vegetables for the broth.” 

“So, what you are saying is that, so long as Uncle Thorin and Bilbo are together, Uncle will actually have someone else in his life who cares if he lives or dies?” Fili asked, intrigued. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t Uncle Bilbo care? He really likes your uncle.” Frodo replied. He reached over, and gently corrected Kili, then went back to chopping his vegetables. 

“Aye, and a good thing too. Our Uncle really needs to get laid, hey Fili?” Kili and Fili chuckled, and Arwen swatted Fili’s arm. 

“You two are so childish. Lets talk about something else, shall we?” Arwen gave Fili a look. 

“Like what? Frodo’s already got us cooking.” Kili grumbled. He set another finished wonton beside one of Ori’s. 

“How about Arwen explains how you two started dating? She never did tell me.” Frodo offered. Fili went red, and Arwen grinned. 

“Well, Fili was this really cute, older boy who liked to watch me. He was really shy, and everything.” Fili groaned, and flopped his head onto his arms. 

“Please don’t, Arwen.” He whined. 

“So, anyways, one of my friends realized, and talked to one of Fili’s. I think it was Gimli, actually. My friends knew I thought he was cute, and they had me meet them on the soccer field one day after class. Instead of my friends, though, Fili was waiting. He was really adorable, he had a bouquet of flowers and everything.” Arwen completely ignored her boyfriend. Kili and Ori snickered in the background. The more Arwen spoke, the more red Fili became. 

“Thats really sweet, Fili. Why couldn’t Kili do something like that for me?” Frodo teased. Kili instantly went red, and he looked down at his feet. Frodo laughed, and shook his head. “Calm down, I was only teasing.” 

“Moving on, why don’t we, say, discuss our firsts.” Fili suggested, a smirk on his face. Yes, Arwen’s story had been embarrassing, it helped that Kili wasn’t escaping the attention either. 

“Please, tell me you mean more than one.” Frodo grumbled. 

“I am too old for this shit.” Ori groused, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, there is a whole litany of firsts. Book read by yourself, friend, kiss, meal cook by yourself.” Kili listed off. 

“Hmm, lets see. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Sam, Arwen, and pancakes.” Frodo replied, without thinking. Arwen froze, and everyone stared at Frodo. 

“So, wait. Who was your first friend?” Fili asked, his voice tight. 

“Sam Gamgee. His father his a gardner, did my parents yard for them.” Frodo replied simply. He wasn’t paying attention, so he missed the look on Fili’s face. 

“Which means that Arwen was your first kiss. I thought you were gay.” Fili kept his voice level, though his eyes flashed. 

“Oh, this was awhile ago. No big deal, just an experiment. Really, it was her that confirmed for me that girls are not my thing.” Frodo replied. Kili nervously put down his wanton, and looked from his brother, to his boyfriend and back again. 

“No big deal? Just an experiment? Thats my girlfriend!” Fili snapped. Arwen grabbed his arm, and tried to soothe him. 

“Well, she wasn’t then. You do realize that we were friends before you two started dating.” Frodo replied easily. Kili winced, and after he washed his hands, he stood beside Frodo. He calmly met his brother’s stare, almost daring him to attack Frodo. 

“So? He doesn’t have to be so rude about it.” Fili snarled. 

“Rude? The only one being rude around here is you, Fili. We were children, 7 or something. It really wasn’t a big deal. Now, please, calm down.” Arwen gently rubbed Fili’s arm, trying to calm him down. 

“And now you are taking his side?” Fili sounded hurt. 

“She wouldn’t have to, if you weren’t being such a twit about it.” Frodo groused. Kili winced, and Fili stood abruptly. Frodo looked at him, then darted out of the kitchen, and towards the door. Fili shook off Arwen, and charged after him. The others followed, trying not to sigh. They all heard the door opening. 

“Hey everyone, we are back-” Thorin started to call out. Frodo flew forward, grabbed Thorin’s coat, and slammed into him. 

“What is going on here?” Bilbo looked at his nephew, clinging to his boyfriend’s coat, concern clear on his face. 

“Fili, Kili. Explain.” Thorin snapped. Fili stopped, a strange look on his face. Frodo rested his head on Thorin’s chest for a moment, and breathed in deeply. 

“Sorry, my fault. They were telling me about your cousin Thorin, and, well, Uncle Bilbo isn’t the only Baggins who gets worried. Just, you know, wanted to reaffirm that you are alive.” Frodo mumbled, his voice hindered by Thorin’s coat. Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephews’, and gently patted Frodo’s back. 

“That was a long time ago, Frodo. I am fine.” Thorin smiled fondly at Frodo, and gently patted him on the head. Bilbo shot Thorin a look, one that promised an explanation would be needed. 

“Who’s this, then?” A loud boisterous voice cut in, before Bilbo could interrogate Thorin. Frodo peaked around Thorin, to see a tall man, a few years younger than Thorin, but with the same features. Just behind him, was a lovely dark haired woman, and a boy, who looked to be a few years younger than Kili. 

“Dain, Mama, this is Bilbo’s nephew, and my boyfriend, Frodo.” Kili darted forward, and tugged Frodo out of his uncle’s arms. He wrapped an arm around Frodo’s waist. 

“Ah, so you are the one my boy won’t shut up about. I am Dis Durin.” Dis moved past her cousin, and shook Frodo’s hand. “Its nice to know my boy has finally found someone.” 

“Um, its nice to meet you.” Frodo smiled shakily, and leaned more into Kili. Kili’s ears went brick red at his mother’s comment. 

“Hello, Frodo.” Dain nodded to Frodo and Kili, then stepped past them, and towards the kitchen. “What are we having for supper?” 

“Really Dain? We just got here!” Dis shook her head at her cousin. “Honestly, I swear you guys only think about your stomachs.” 

“Dis!” Ori cried. She danced forward, and wrapped her arms around Dis. Dis laughed, and hugged the younger woman back. 

“Of course I am, it was a long journey. Thorin! Don’t just stand in the doorway, say hello to your cousins!” Dain chastised his son. The younger Thorin quickly slipped out of his shoes, and shyly followed his father further into the house. 

“Kili, Ori and Frodo are making wanton soup.” Arwen replied to Dain’s earlier question. 

“Hmm, really? It has been awhile since I have had it.” Dain smiled appreciatively. 

“Yes, I am teaching them.” Frodo pulled away form Kili, and went back to his cutting board. 

“Why, is it hard?” Cousin Thorin asked. He peered at the bowl of filling, curious. 

“If you come over here, I can show you. Its really easy.” Frodo smiled easily at the youngest Durin, and went back to chopping his vegetables. Ori, Kili and cousin Thorin washed their hands, then Ori and Kili started to show their younger cousin how to twist the pastry. 

“Come on. There’s really no point to any of us stepping foot in the kitchen, not with Frodo in there.” Bilbo waved Dain and Dis into Thorin’s living room. Thorin trailed behind, rolling his eyes as he did so. 

“By all means, order my family around in my own home. No big deal.” Thorin grumbled playfully. He sat down beside Bilbo, and wrapped his arm around Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo playfully smacked Thorin’s knee. 

“Please, get a room. I really do not need to see this.” Dis groaned, and buried her face in her hands. 

“Well, at least this isn’t the worst position we have seen Thorin in.” Dain commented dryly. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo gave his boyfriend a curious, measured stare. Thorin shook his head, then glared at his sister and cousin. 

“First, the door was locked. And, we didn’t answer, so its your own damn fault. Now, can we please not mention it again?” Thorin huffed at them. Dis and Dain laughed, and Bilbo patted Thorin’s knee. 

“Alright. So long as you explain that comment from Frodo earlier. Why was he worried?” Bilbo gave Thorin a measured, even look. Thorin stared back; Bilbo didn’t give up, and Thorin finally looked away. 

“Our family has a tradition. Certain names are repeated; there is almost always someone in the family with that name. Thorin is one of those names. When my wife was pregnant with my son, Thorin, your Thorin was working a very high profile case.” Dain started. Thorin glared at him. 

“I was a junior officer. I did all the grunt work, nothing huge. The man we were after, his name was Azog the defiler, and he is a serial killer. We didn’t know who he was at the time, just that he was incredibly inhumane to his victims. His favorite method was to decapitate his victims. I got... caught. Almost died. Dain’s wife went into labor about the time I was in surgery. There was a seventy percent chance that I wouldn’t make it, so Dain named his little boy Thorin.” Thorin spoke softly, so only the adults could hear. Bilbo soaked in what Thorin said, the laughter of the teenagers in the kitchen washing over him. 

“It was a very trying time. Kili doesn’t remember it, but I know Fili does. Its hard for him, when Thorin gets called out unexpectedly, because he understands what might happen.” Dis locked eyes with Bilbo. “Thorin is a police officer, Bilbo. Its hard, being with one, or related to one, because every time they go to work, they are in danger.” Thorin stiffened next to Bilbo, the more his sister said. Bilbo looked down at where his knee touched Thorin’s, and revealed in the warmth that was Thorin, next to him. He weighed what Dis had just said, to everything that Thorin was, when it was just the two of him. Of how protective Thorin was of Frodo, and he barely knew the boy. 

“Yes, I know. But, I wouldn't change anything.” Bilbo smiled up at Thorin, who grinned down at him, and gave him a quick kiss. Dis groaned in mock disgust, and Dain chuckled at his two cousins. Thorin relaxed again, and settled back against the couch. 

“So, um, we might have to order in tonight.” Fili’s voice preceded him, as he strode over from the kitchen. 

“What happened?” Dis glared at her oldest boy. It didn’t seem to matter how old the two boys got, they still acted like children. 

“Well, Kili and cousin Thorin were pushing each other around in the kitchen. Um, the filling kind of spilled everywhere.” Fili shifted from foot to foot, which only made his mother more suspicious. 

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t dared cousin Thorin that he couldn’t knock Kili over!” Ori, and the others, it seemed, had followed Fili from the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Ori.” Fili grumbled. 

“Fili, Kili. You will pay for supper tonight, then.” Dis glared at her boys. 

“Thorin, you can pitch in.” Dain gave his own son a look. The three boys merely nodded, none of them saying anything. 

“I feel like this was a common scene, growing up.” Bilbo murmured to Thorin. The man beside him chuckled. 

“You have no idea. Add Gimli into the mix, and it is a disaster.” Thorin hummed in response. Bilbo grinned, and he revealed in the warmth of his boyfriend, the sureness of Thorin’s body next to his. 

“At least it would have been interesting.” Bilbo commented dryly. Thorin’s grin fell away, when he heard his phone ring. Fili, Kili, Ori and Dis all stopped, and the room fell silent. 

“Thorin Durin.” Thorin barked into his phone. Bilbo leaned against Thorin, and the other man wrapped a strong arm around him. Thorin listened for a minute, then made a noise of affirmation and snapped the phone shut. 

“Uncle Thorin?” Kili asked. Thorin looked up at his youngest nephew, surprised that he had stopped moving. His arms were around Frodo, and his head was resting on the younger boy’s shoulder. 

“I have to work tonight. Sorry, everyone.” Thorin stood, and pulled Bilbo to his feet with him. “I will see you later, Dis, Dain.” Thorin kissed his sister’s cheek, and shook his cousin’s hand. 

“Be safe, Uncle.” Fili called after his uncle. Thorin nodded to him, then left the sitting room for the door. Bilbo followed him, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You owe me.” Bilbo whispered softly, as Thorin pulled his shoes. Thorin looked up, startled. 

“Are you angry with me?” Thorin asked, confusion colouring his voice. 

“No. But, you did promise that we would get to have dinner with your family. Since the family part isn’t the part that changes, you owe me a dinner. Just the two of us.” Bilbo breathed the last part, so only Thorin could hear him. Thorin straightened, and pulled Thorin to his chest. 

“I think thats a promise I won’t have any troubles full filling.” Thorin murmured. He leaned down, and claimed Bilbo’s mouth with his own. When Thorin tried to pull away, Bilbo followed him, standing on his toes, using Thorin’s coat as an anchor. 

“I will hold you to that.” Bilbo informed him, when Thorin finally pulled away. 

“Good.” With one last, quick kiss, Thorin turned and left the house before he convinced himself that he really could stay, and spend the evening with his family. 

“Thank you.” Dis spoke quietly. Bilbo gasped, and spun around, his hand coming to rest on his heart. 

“You scared me, Dis. But, why are you thanking me?” Bilbo queried, his eyes wide with confusion. 

“My brother has not been that happy looking in a long time. You are the change, and for that I am grateful. It is past time, for my brother to have someone steady in his life.” Dis informed him. 

“Ah. Yes, well, believe me when I say that the feeling is mutual.” Bilbo grinned suddenly. “Since Thorin isn’t here, perhaps we could keep his presence with us by telling stories.” 

“I feel like ones of his childhood will give us the best idea of him.” Dis chuckled, mischief dancing in her eyes. “I like you, Bilbo. You shall keep my brother on his toes.” Bilbo wrapped an arm around her waist, and the pair went back into the living room, laughing the whole time.


	13. Week 13~ December 24-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes, and Frodo is in the Shire. Bilbo is a bamf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be one of my favourite chapters... I hope you guys like it too!

Frodo was miserable. He had only been in the Shire for a few days. It was Christmas day, he was supposed to be happy. But, well, it was hard to, when most of your relatives resented you for who you were. And, well, his Uncle Bilbo was currently at the main Durin family estate, somewhere Frodo desperately wanted to be. He loved his cousins, Merry and Pippin, but aside from Bilbo, they were the only of Frodo’s relatives that were actually tolerable. It wouldn’t have been too bad, except both Bilbo and Frodo had agreed that it would just be easier if Kili didn’t phone while he was away. Of course, Kili was upset by this, simply because he didn’t understand exactly why he shouldn’t phone Frodo. So, it was probably a good thing that Frodo had just put his presents away in his room, when his cell phone rang. 

“Merry Christmas, boyfriend of mine!” Kili sang into the phone. Frodo’s heart beat faster, but at the same time his stomach dropped. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Kili. Look, I really can’t talk right now. I promise, I will phone you tomorrow, though.” Frodo whispered into the phone. 

“But, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Kili’s voice came out in a pout. 

“Frodo? Who are you talking to?” Lobelia walked into Frodo’s room without knocking. Frodo quickly shut his cell, and tried to stuff it into his pocket. 

“Just a friend form school.” Frodo backed away from her. Lobelia darted forward, and grabbed his arm. She kept a strong grip on his arm, while her hand reached into his pocket, and ripped the phone from it. 

“You know the rules, no calling boys in my house, Frodo Baggins. You are an abomination.” She spat at him. She let go of his arm, and left the room. Frodo stared at his feet, and prayed that Kili wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

~~~ 

“Uncle Thorin, Bilbo, I think I did something stupid.” Kili sidled up to the couple. They were standing off to the side, in the living room. Bombur, Dis and Ori had taken charge of the kitchen, and were not letting anyone else in. 

“Kili? What did you do?” Bilbo smiled encouragingly at the young man. Kili shifted nervously, and leaned closer to the pair. Thorin eyed his nephew, worried. 

“I know you said I shouldn’t, but I called Frodo. I just, I wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas, this is my first Christmas in a relationship, you know. And, I know he hasn’t had an easy time of it, and I thought he might appreciate it. But, well, he told me I shouldn’t have called, and that he would call me back tomorrow, then he just hung up. I called a few times, but it just goes straight to voicemail.” Kili’s voice was lost, and hurt sounding. Bilbo sighed, and rested a hand on Kili’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I will take care of it.” Bilbo sighed again. Thorin looked at him, worry clear on his face. 

“I am sorry, Bilbo, I should have listened.” Kili whispered. 

“No, its fine. Honestly, Kili, don’t worry about it.” Bilbo shook his head at the young man. Thorin gave Bilbo a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m sorry, I really hope I didn’t get him in trouble.” Kili sighed heavily. 

“Really, Kili, he will be fine. He is used to this kind of thing. I will take care of it, I promise.” Bilbo smiled fondly at Kili, then shooed the young man away. Kili basically slinked away, worry clear in his body language. 

“Will Kili really be alright?” Thorin asked, his voice tickling Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo closed his eyes, and leaned further into Thorin. 

“I don’t know. There is one way to find out, though.” Bilbo shifted against Thorin, then pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He hit a few buttons quickly, then tucked it against his ear. He settled his other cheek against Thorin’s chest. 

“ _Merry Christmas!_ ” Lobelia Sackville-Baggins’ sang cheerfully into Bilbo’s ear. 

“Since you continue to be a fool hardy, bigot who treats children in her care with contempt, I highly doubt that is true.” Thorin wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the venom is Bilbo’s voice, or what he said. 

“ _Bilbo! You terrible, sinful man. Its your terrible influence that has led Frodo so astray.”_ Lobelia seethed into the phone. 

“By astray do you mean allowed him to be himself? Not insist a person’s sexual orientation is their choice, then ignore said person when he is being bullied at school. Or, how about give him the opportunity to actually have friends.” Bilbo kept his voice even, and tone uninterested. Thorin squeezed Bilbo gently, offering the only support he could. 

_“We have to stop him from deluding himself. His life will be so much better, if he wakes up from this fantasy, and settles down with a nice girl. Instead, this Kili boy has been calling his phone. They aren’t in a relationship, are they Bilbo?”_ Lobelia’s voice was angry, frantic and almost panicked. Bilbo resisted the urge to sigh. 

“If he is in a relationship, it is none of your business. If he wanted you to know anything about his life, then he would have told you. Good day, Lobelia.” Bilbo snapped his phone shut, and put it away. Then, he turned his face into Thorin’s chest and sighed. 

“Bilbo? Is everything okay?” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s hair. His hand traced lazy patterns along Bilbo’s back. 

“It will be.” Bilbo titled his head back, and kissed Thorin. “Now, shall we go see about supper? It should be ready now.” 

Thorin spent that evening watching Bilbo. His boyfriend talked easily with all of his family. Dain seemed impressed with the fact that Bilbo didn’t back down, and for once his father wasn’t frowning disapprovingly at him. Bilbo was handling everything surprisingly well. When Dis wasn’t snapping at her sons, she was cooing over Bilbo. Bofur and Nori were busy keeping Bilbo occupied. Bofur would tease Bilbo, while Nori picked his pockets. Then, Bofur would steal it from Nori, and present it to Bilbo. Gloin eventually took pity on him, and the pair ended up having a forty minute discussion on the issue of youth in the justice system. Thorin, on the other hand, realized that his family was playing keep away with him. Which, really was a good thing, it meant that they actually liked his boyfriend. Not that Thorin gave a damn. He really just wanted to curl up on the couch, and pul Bilbo into his lap. 

“Well, I’m tired. I will see you lot in the morning, yes?” Bilbo tried to slip away from Dis for the third time. He really did enjoy talking to her, but he was getting to be quite tired, and he had things to do. Thankfully, Thorin was nearby, and heard him. 

“Yes, we shall. Come on, Bilbo.” Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s shoulders, so the man’s back was flush to his chest. 

“Finally. Your family is lovely, but I was starting to think you had left, and they were just trying to cover for you.” Bilbo murmured sleepily, once they reached Thorin’s room. He chuckled, then span Bilbo around, and pushed him against the door. Bilbo grinned, then stood on his toes, so he could kiss Thorin. Thorin stared down at him, and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, who arched his back, and pressed closer to Thorin 

“We should probably go to bed, though. Especially before someone comes and catches us.” Thorin whispered against Thorin’s lips. Bilbo hummed in agreement. 

“Is it okay if we just sleep tonight, though? I know I promised fantastic Christmas sex, but I don’t know if I could manage to stay awake.” Bilbo sighed tiredly and leaned against Thorin, as the taller man opened the door, and shifted them into the room. 

“Oh, good, you won’t be disappointed then. I am about to fall asleep on my feet.” Thorin chuckled, and maneuvered them towards the bed. He let go of Bilbo, slipped his jeans and shirt off, then slid under the covers. Bilbo followed suit, and curled up against Thorin, so his chin rested on the other man’s chest. 

“Thank you, Thorin for inviting me. Your family is lovely. I hope they like Frodo this much, when they meet him.” Bilbo yawned. Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo, and went back to tracing meaningless patterns on his arm. 

“Of course they will. Kili cares for him, so they will take the time to get to know your nephew. Kili may be an idiot, but he is a good judge of character, and the others know this. Besides, they are all curious, Kili can’t stop talking about him.” Thorin replied, his voice slurred with sleep. “Bilbo?” 

“Mmm?” Bilbo hummed in reply. He was very warm, and very content, and he really did not want to have to move until he absolutely had to. 

“What did you mean, you were going to take care of Frodo?” Thorin queried softly. He didn’t say anything, when he felt Bilbo stiffen next to him. 

“We decided a while ago, that if Frodo was ever forced to stay with Lobelia, that we would have some codes. Like, if she ever took his cell phone, then in the middle of the night, I would come and pick him up. He will be packing right now. I need to leave soon, if I am to make it on time.” Bilbo turned his head, and pressed a quick kiss to Thorin’s chest. All signs of sleep gone, Thorin rolled over, as Bilbo slipped from the bed. Bilbo quickly put on clean jeans, and the new, thick jumper Dis had gifted him. 

“Do you want company? Its what, a two hour drive there?” Thorin started to sit up more, worried. 

“No, I will be fine. You sleep, you look exhausted. Honestly, I will be back in just over four hours. And, yes, Thorin I will drive carefully.” Bilbo fished his wallet out of his clothes, then went back to the bed, so he could kiss Thorin again. 

“Alright. Take my car. But, if you aren’t home in the morning, I will be calling.” Thorin grumbled. 

“And I wouldn’t expect anything less of you.” Bilbo grinned, then left the room. He moved quickly and quietly through the mansion, alert for any sign of Thorin’s family. He counted himself lucky when he didn’t run into anyone. He hurriedly pulled on his shoes, and winter jacket, then grabbed Thorin’s car keys from his coat pocket. He left the house, without making any noise, and hurried over to Thorin’s car. The time on the dashboard read 12:20 am. 

“Plenty of time.” Bilbo whispered to himself. He put the car into gear, and left the estate. A little over two hours later, Bilbo parked Thorin’s car just outside of Lobelia’s house. He got out, and walked around to the back door, and tapped it quietly. Thirty seconds later, he heard the lock slide, and the shuffling of someone just inside. 

“Uncle Bilbo? I wasn’t sure if you would come.” Frodo whispered. He flung himself into Bilbo’s arms, and gripped him fiercely. 

“Of course I am here. Now, get your stuff and lets go. Thorin is going to panic, if we aren’t back soon.” Bilbo made a shooing motion at Frodo. Frodo grabbed his suitcase, then trotted along behind Bilbo, his head down. The pair of them maneuvered it into the trunk, then they settled themselves into the car. Frodo leaned against the car window, and watched the trees pass by. Bilbo wanted to say something, but he let Frodo pretend to sleep against the window. At least, until he pulled up to the manor 

“You know, its hard to pretend you are sleeping, when we reach the house.” Bilbo commented, at Frodo’s intake of breath. He knew that, at first glance, the Durin manor was truly majestic. That did not mean he was going to lose out the opportunity of teasing Frodo. 

“Sorry, Uncle.” Frodo mumbled. Bilbo frowned, concerned. Gone was the lovable, happy young man Frodo had become. Gone was the wonderful young man. Instead, there was this empty husk, sitting in Thorin’s car. Frodo slipped out of the car, and slowly trudged up to the door way. Bilbo threw it into park, grabbed Frodo’s suitcase, and raced after his nephew. Thorin opened the door, just before Bilbo and Frodo reached it. 

“Frodo.” Thorin’s voice was rough from lack of sleep. He dragged Frodo into his embrace, then inside. “Hurry up, Bilbo, its cold outside.” 

“That’s what you get, for only wearing jeans and a tank top.” Bilbo grumbled. He obliged Thorin, and almost sighed in relief when he saw Frodo slowly wrap his arms around Thorin. Thorin looked down, then back at Bilbo, his expression concerned. 

“You made good time.” Thorin gestured Bilbo forward. Frodo tried to step out of Thorin’s arms, but the older man kept him close, with an arm around his shoulders. 

“Well, its amazing how clear the roads are on Boxing Day.” Bilbo replied smoothly. He trailed behind his boyfriend and nephew, and followed them to the kitchen. 

“So, Frodo. Are you hungry?” Thorin asked. He pushed the boy towards a stool, then waltzed into the main area of the kitchen. 

“It’s almost 5 in the morning. Of course Frodo is hungry.” Bilbo grinned at Thorin, then Frodo. When he saw how Frodo was staring at the counter, he faltered. It occurred to him, then, that Frodo hadn’t said anything since they left the car. 

“I would just like to sleep, please. Somewhere... safe.” Frodo’s voice was almost non existent, and full of defeat. 

“I know just the place. Come on, Frodo.” Thorin held out an arm, then wrapped it around Frodo’s shoulders. Frodo leaned against Thorin leeching warmth from the older man. Bilbo sighed, and flopped onto one of the stools, and rested his head in his hands. Thorin lead Frodo through the maze of the house, until he reached the games room. Fili, Kili and cousin Thorin were flopped around the room, all fast asleep, and snoring. 

“Go, snuggle up to Kili. You will be safe there.” Thorin smiled encouragingly at Frodo. He looked down, and shuffled his feet. Thorin could see the want, see the need to go and sleep beside Kili. 

“Are you sure I won’t get in trouble. That its okay?” Thorin’s heart almost broke, at how broken Kili’s voice sounded. 

“Of course it is. If anyone has any problems, I will fix them for you. Go, you look like you need the sleep.” Thorin gently propelled Frodo forward. He stayed where he was, leaning against the door jam, and waited. Frodo stayed where he was, rooted to the spot. He looked from Thorin, to Kili’s sleeping form, and back again. Finally, when Frodo realized that Thorin wasn’t joking, he shed a few of his outer layers, then went and curled up beside Kili, so his back was flush to Kili’s side. Kili groaned in his sleep, then turned on his side, and curled up around Frodo. Thorin heard the soft, relieved sigh from Frodo, and it was only then that he left the room. 

“Where did you put him?” Coffee and Bilbo were what greeted Thorin in the kitchen. Thorin didn’t reply right away; instead, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo, and cuddled him close. 

“I almost forget, how hard it can be, to be young and gay. To feel alone, and lost. Is it bad that I want to take Frodo and hide him from the world?” Thorin asked, instead. 

“No, it most definitely is not.” Bilbo swallowed heavily, and leaned more into Thorin. Bilbo wasn’t sure what the best part about Thorin was; how much he cared, how warm he was, or the fact that he seemed to actually care about Bilbo himself, and Frodo. “You never did answer my question, though.” 

“He is with Kili.” Thorin murmured into Bilbo’s hair. 

“Is that really wise?” Bilbo replied softly. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kili or Frodo. It just seemed very strange to him, to allow the boys to sleep in the same room together. 

“And where would you have me put him? I doubt he has slept very much, since he went to the Shire. He said he wanted to be somewhere safe. Where is safer, than with Kili? When he wakes up, he will take care of Frodo.” Thorin sighed softly, his breath ruffling Bilbo’s hair. 

“Hmm. Well, since the boys are taken care of, lets go to bed.” Bilbo tugged at Thorin’s hand. Thorin chuckled, then after he gave Bilbo one last squeeze, he followed the younger man. 

“I told Dis that you went to get Frodo, so they should leave us alone for awhile. Bed sounds wonderful.” Thorin grumbled. He let Bilbo lead him back to the bedroom. This time, he flopped under the covers, and pulled at Bilbo until the smaller man joined him. 

“You didn’t sleep while I was gone?” Bilbo queried, when he finally slid under the covers. 

“I thought about it. Then I got worried about you, and couldn’t sleep. So, get over here.” Thorin grumbled. Bilbo chuckled, and let himself be pulled in close. Thorin held him close, and the pair just lay there, revealing in each other’s presence. “I sleep better, when you are there.” Thorin mumbled, his voice slurred with sleep. 

“Well, we might have to keep this up, then.” Bilbo sighed, and nuzzled more into Thorin’s chest 

~~~ 

“Mhmm.” Kili yawned, and stretched. He really didn’t remember being in this position when he feel asleep, or this warm. But, the warmth was nice. Really, hadn’t cousin Thorin fallen asleep across the room? And he was fairly certain that Fili had passed out on the couch. Which led to the question, who was curled up against him. But, to discover that, Kili was going to have to open his eyes, something he wasn’t quite prepared to do. 

“Hey, you two. Time to get up, Bombur is making breakfast.” Fili called out, startling Kili into awareness. He sighed, then slowly cracked his eyes open. Dark, curly hair met his eyes, which suddenly flew open. There was only one person that he knew, that had hair that dark and curly. “Frodo?” 

“Morning.” Frodo pulled away from Kili slightly, and rolled onto his back. He lay their, flat on his back, and stared at the ceiling. 

“Not that I am upset about it or anything, but how did you get here?” Kili stared at his boyfriend, confused. First, Frodo was supposed to be in the Shire. Then, there was the fact that his mother had a very firm rule: his boyfriend was not allowed to sleep in the same room as him, overnight. 

“Uncle Bilbo came and got me. We should really go, before they come and get us.” Frodo started to sit up, but Kili grabbed his arm. Frodo’s tone of voice was really starting to scare Kili. 

“Frodo, what happened? Are you alright? I am sorry I called you, I hope I didn’t get you in trouble.” Kili kept his voice soft, and calm. He shifted, and sat up, so his legs were crossed in front of him. He scooted back a bit, so his back was braced by the couch, then pulled Frodo against his body. 

“I am fine. Lobelia took my phone away, but thats fine. Its Uncle Bilbo and my code, for him to come and get me.” Frodo’s voice was monotone, and he stared straight ahead. 

“I doubt that. Though, I am glad you didn’t get in too much trouble. Frodo, talk to me, please. I want to help.” Kili tucked his face into the curve of Frodo’s neck. He sighed, then inhaled the unique scent that was Frodo. 

“Its just, they think that this is a choice. And, they don’t let me be myself. I hate it there.” Frodo sighed, then collapsed against Kili. Kili tightened his grip on Frodo, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Frodo’s neck. 

“Well, then stay with my family. We will care for you, and accept you.” Kili held Frodo, and let the other boy breathe. Frodo just sighed again, heavier this time, and leaned further into Kili. 

“Boys, lunch.” Thorin walked into the room, then stopped. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, Uncle. Frodo just needed a minute.” Kili smiled shakily at his uncle. 

“Well, if you are ready, then so is lunch.” Thorin quirked an eyebrow, and looked to Frodo. He kept his face pressed against Kili for another minute, before he looked up. 

“Okay.” Frodo accepted Thorin’s hand up, and took one more step forward, so he was enclosed in Thorin’s embrace 

“We are very glad you were able to join us, Frodo. No matter the circumstances.” Thorin replied. He gave Frodo a quick squeeze, then ushered the two boys towards the door. 

“Let this be a lesson, Frodo. Never get between Uncle and his food.” Kili joked. Thorin glared at his nephew, and followed the now laughing boys out of the room. Maybe time with the Durin family would be just what Frodo needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so some of you guys want more Ori and Dwalin... See, here is the thing. I have some awesome Dwalin and Ori moments ahead, so be a little patient. But, I do plan on writing a short (hopefully) side story, where Ori tries to convince Dwalin that they are perfect for one another.
> 
> Also, I have started writing some Dis related things... 
> 
> Thank you, all of you, for taking the time to read this! You guys are amazing


	14. Week14~ December 31- January 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few surprises for everyone...

“So, do you guys do anything fun for New Years Eve?” Bofur asked a surprised Bilbo. The pair of them were in the kitchen with Thorin, and Bombur. Everyone else was napping in their rooms, getting ready to stay up all night for new years eve. 

“Frodo and I? No, we are just going to stay here. Before his parents died, we normally just stayed up all night, and watched movies. Nothing huge. Why? What do the Durins do?” Bilbo curled his fingers more around his cup, and leaned further into Thorin. He knew that the only reason Thorin had dragged himself out of bed this morning was because of how well Bilbo was getting along with Bofur. Which was ridiculous, really. He should be glad that his crazy family liked Bilbo, not scrutinize them because they spent time with Bilbo. So, Bilbo retaliated the only way he could; he let Thorin hold him, but otherwise, he completely ignored the other man. Dis watched their silent argument with much amusement and exasperation. Bilbo was fairly certain that Dwalin and Balin had exchanged bets on the outcome of it. 

“Well, we all stay up really late. And, basically, party. Oh, and get really drunk.” Bofur grinned, at Bilbo, who smiled back with less enthusiasm. 

“So, much more rowdy than what I am used to. Sounds like fun, though.” Bilbo saluted Bofur with his mug, then shifted slightly. Thorin was leaning against the counter, and arm draped around Bilbo’s shoulders. Bilbo moved, so Thorin’s arm fell off his shoulders, and onto his waist. Thorin frowned, but he didn’t move his arm. Bofur and Bombur shared a worried look. 

“Well, its alright for you lot. You just eat the food, and drink the drinks. You don’t have to worry about where it all comes from. I, on the other hand, have to plan everything, make sure there is enough food and booze, to keep you lot occupied.” Bombur grumbled. He moved around the kitchen, opening cupboards, taking stock of what they already had. 

“Here, Bombur, let me help.” Bilbo set his mug down, then gave Thorin’s hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. 

“You don’t have to Bilbo, you are a guest!” Bofur protested. When Bilbo ignored him, he turned to Thorin. “Aren’t you going to stop your boyfriend? Its not his job.” 

“Have you ever tried telling Bilbo what to do? It doesn’t end well, for anyone. Trust me.” Thorin picked up Bilbo’s mug, and took a sip of it. His nose wrinkled, then he gave Bilbo a look. “Whats in this?” 

“Nothing. Its black, like my soul.” Bilbo replied cheerfully. Bombur spluttered, and Bofur grinned at Bilbo. 

“Thorin, I like this one. Please, don’t screw this up. I really don’t think you could do any better.” Bofur beamed at Thorin, who saluted his friend with Bilbo’s mug. Bofur nodded back, then turned to watch his brother and new friend wander around the kitchen. 

“So, how much booze do we actually need?” Bilbo asked, holding up a bottle of forty creek. 

“As much as possible. Fili and Kili like to sneak away, and get a little drunk. So long as they are home, no one minds. If we can convince her, Ori will mix us some drinks. She worked as a bartender for a few years, when she was still doing her bachelors degree.” Bombur explained. He opened one of the bottom cabinets, and Bilbo felt his jaw drop. The cupboard was filled with bottles of alcohol. 

“Bombur, please. You are making us all sound like alcoholics.” Thorin grumbled. 

“Only during the holidays.” Bofur replied cheekily. Bilbo chuckled, then wandered back over to Thorin. He plucked his mug from Thorin’s hands, took a quick drink, then replaced it. 

“What am, your personal coffee holder?” Thorin grumbled. 

“Of course. Why else do you think I keep you around?” Bilbo called over his shoulder. He opened one of the two fridges, and began rifling through the contents, trying to wrap his head around what was in it. 

“Yes, definitely, this one is a keeper.” Bofur chuckled at the look on Thorin’s face, then he left his friend to help the others; sometimes it was just safer to walk away. Thorin wasn’t always the safest person to tease. 

“Breakfast?” Frodo walked sleepily into the kitchen. Bilbo instantly turned around, his attention fixed on Frodo. 

“Its four thirty. So, unless you are craving some eggs, its lunch for you.” Bilbo poured Frodo the last of Bofur’s tea, and pressed the mug into his nephew’s hands. 

“Um, lunch is fine. Is anyone else up?” Frodo looked around the room, as if to answer his own question. 

“Nah, just who you see about in the kitchen.” Bofur replied readily. Thorin pulled a chair out for Frodo, and gestured for him to sit. 

“Thanks, Thorin. Um, so what is for lunch? Do you need any help?” Frodo queried, as he sat down at the small breakfast table. 

“Sandwiches. Bombur is pulling out all the stops for supper tonight. You sit, we really don’t need any help.” Bofur reached over, and patted Frodo on the shoulder. Frodo smiled easily up at him, then sipped his tea. 

“Hey? Are we having a party before the real party?” Kili padded his way into the kitchen. He spotted Frodo, grinned, and walked over. He flopped down beside Frodo, wrapped his arms around the other boy’s shoulders, and put his head on Frodo’s shoulders. 

“Didn’t you just wake up?” Thorin rolled his eyes at Kili, who attempted to shrug. 

“Yes, but Frodo makes a good pillow.” Kili gave Thorin a shark grin, then tucked his nose into Frodo’s neck. 

“I am glad that you approve me as furniture.” Frodo replied dryly. Bofur chuckled, and carried a plate of sandwiches over to the table. 

“Must you really do that now?” Bilbo waved his hand in Kili’s direction, disapproval clear on his face. “I mean, we are basically in the kitchen.” 

“Its a Durin thing.” Kili and Thorin replied in tandem. The pair stopped, Kili raised his head. They shared a grin, then Kili dropped his head back onto Frodo’s shoulder. 

“Is it?” Bilbo hummed. He pulled some bacon, and scallops out of the fridge, and set about making bacon covered scallops. 

“Yeah. We are rather physical with our lovers. But, you knew that already, Bilbo.” Thorin replied, and the look he gave Bilbo could only be described as a leer. 

“Hey! There are teenagers in the room! Can you not?” Kili just about shrieked. Frodo twitched, his face crimson. 

“No one said you had to be in here.” Bofur smiled at the boys, who both squirmed. 

“Yup, see you lot tonight.” Kili untangled himself, grabbed the plate of food, then tugged at Frodo. The pair quickly retreated back to the games room, Kili muttering. 

“Sorry, Uncle isn’t normally like that. Which, I guess is a good thing. He’s a lot happier, since he started dating your uncle. I did tell him that if he was getting some, he would be happier.” Kili chirped. 

“Can we not? I really do not want to think about your uncle having sex with mine, thanks.” Frodo twitched, uncomfortable. Kili chuckled. 

“Yeah, probably not the best of topics. Look, we are just going to sit around and play video games until midnight.” Kili explained. Frodo nodded, and followed him into the games room. 

“Oh, food. Finally.” Fili stood, and took the plate from Kili. Kili rolled his eyes at his brothers, and went to sit beside cousin Thorin. 

“What game?” Frodo queried. He grabbed his DS on the way, and tucked his feet under him, when he sat beside Kili. 

“Left 4 Dead 2. You want to play?” Fili offered, and he waved a controller at Frodo. Frodo held his DS up, and shrugged. 

“Zombie games aren’t really my thing. Thanks, though.” Frodo smiled at Fili. 

“Suit yourself.” Fili tossed one controller to Kili, and grabbed another. He set the sandwiches down in front of them, then sat down beside Frodo. The trio started playing, shouting at each other as they did so. Frodo chuckled to himself, and started to play his own game. He ignored the others, only looking up when Bombur popped in with more food for supper. 

“Boys, its almost midnight. Were you planning on joining us?” Bilbo popped his head into the games room. All four boys looked up, surprised. 

“Is it really that late?” Fili looked shocked. 

“Yes, its 11:45. Come one, the others are waiting.” Bilbo waved his hand impatiently at the boys. Cousin Thorin quickly turned the game off, and a mini stampede of Durin boys, plus Frodo, followed Bilbo into the main area. Thorin cheered happily, then pulled Bilbo into a hard embrace. 

“I think Uncle Thorin is drunk.” Fili chuckled, and wagged his eyebrows at Kili. Kili laughed, and wrapped an arm of his own around Frodo. Frodo grinned up at Kili, and snuggled into his arms. Kili rested his chin on Frodo’s shoulder, so he didn’t have to shout when he asked his next question. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone on New Year’s Eve?” Kili’s breath tickled Frodo’s ear, and sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Aside from a kiss on the cheek from my mom? No, never had the chance to.” Frodo whispered back. He leaned more into Kili. Was this really going to happen? They hadn’t been together for very long. Their physical interactions hadn’t evolved beyond hand holding, and Kili draping himself over Frodo at random moments. 

“Would you be open to?” Kili’s voice was barely discernible. Frodo shivered, then turned in Kili’s arms, so he was looking up at the other boy. Around them, Kili’s relatives started to count down to the new year. Frodo gently raised himself on his toes, and Kili lowered his face, until their lips met. It was everything Frodo had imagined it might be, and more. The kiss was soft, chaste. In Frodo’s mind, nothing could be more perfect. All too soon, the noise of the Durin family swamped them, and the pair pulled apart, flushed. 

“Happy New Year!” Thorin cheered. He clamped a very red Kili on the shoulder, then pulled both boys into a tight hug. 

“Uncle Thorin, I think you should go to bed. You are really drunk.” Kili chuckled weakly, and patted Thorin on the arm awkwardly. Bilbo rushed over, his lips red from his own lip lock with Thorin. 

“Sorry boys, he’s had a bit to drink tonight. Come on, love. Lets leave the boys alone.” Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s arm, and hauled him away. Thorin merely chuckled, and stumbled after Bilbo, chasing the smaller man’s lips with his own. 

“Happy New Year, you two.” Fili and cousin Thorin smiled at the two, then retreated, both pulling out their cell phones. Kili gently pulled Frodo further into a corner. Kili released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and rested his forehead against Frodo’s. 

“Well, I think I might be willing to do that again.” Frodo smile up at Kili, his smile light, and happy. 

“I guess I could. Only for you, mind.” Kili replied cheekily. He leaned down, and kissed Frodo again. Frodo sighed into it, and this time, he curled his arms around Kili’s back, his hands making fists in Kili’s shirt. Kili crushed him close, and he gently bit Frodo’s lip. Frodo, realizing what Kili was after, gently slid his tongue into Kili’s mouth. Kili chuckled, and nibbled on the tip of it, making Frodo moan. This time, they pulled away due to lack of air, both gasping for breath, cheeks pleasantly flushed. 

“Come on, you two. Bed, separate rooms. Before your mother sees.” Ori was suddenly there, a soft smile on her face. “Come on, you two. Frodo, you can stay in the room originally for your uncle, I doubt he will be leaving Thorin’s side tonight.” 

“Alright. Um, thanks, Ori.” Frodo blushed harder, gave Kili a quick chaste kiss on the lips, then followed Ori to his room. Kili stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, then he too turned away, and went to bed. 

~~~ 

”Frodo? We need to talk.” Ori slipped her hand into Frodo’s, and tugged him away from the others. They had been home for a day, and Dori was fussing about the state of the diner. Bombur was shuffling around his kitchen, checking stock, and filling out order forms. Thorin’s team were scattered around the diner, eating, drinking coffee, and enjoying the last minutes of their break. Kili and Fili were playing a rather rambunctious game of Gin, while Thorin and Bilbo sat beside Fili. Thorin had his arm wrapped around Bilbo, who was lost in a book. Frodo quickly squeezed Kili’s shoulder, then let Ori whisk him away before Kili could complain. 

“Whats wrong, Ori?” Frodo queried, once they had left the diner, and were alone in the living room of their home. 

“I- oh Frodo, I am so scared!” Ori wrapped her arms around Frodo’s neck, trembling. Frodo returned the embrace, and lightly patter her on the back. 

“Well, I can’t help if you don’t tell me why you are scared.” Frodo kept his voice light. Ori’s chuckle was watery, but it was a laugh, and the best Frodo could get until he knew what the problem was. 

“I am pregnant.” She moved her head, so she could whisper it into his ears. Frodo stayed stock still, shocked. 

“Are you sure?” Frodo asked dumbly. 

“What do you think I am? Of course I am sure! I went to the doctor, and everything.” Ori snorted, then shook her head at Frodo. 

“Alright. Well, have you told Dwalin? I mean, I am assuming its his.” Frodo looked to Ori, and he didn’t say another word until she nodded. 

“Yes, its his. And, no, I haven’t told him.” Ori eased away from Frodo, and sat down heavily on the couch. She cradled her head in her hands. Frodo sat beside her, and gently rubbed her back. 

“Why not? Its obvious that he cares for you. I am sure he will be thrilled.” Frodo replied. He kept his voice even and soothing. 

“But what if he isn’t? He is 36 years old, and he never settled down with anyone. Why on earth would he want to be tied down by a baby?” It was all Ori could do to keep form wailing. 

“Really, Ori? Do you honestly think that Dwalin would date one of his best friends’ little sister, if he didn’t think through all of the what ifs? Dwalin loves you; he wouldn’t risk the wrath of Dori otherwise. Don’t worry, please, just tell him.” Frodo insisted. Ori shook her head, and dropped her hands so they were clenched between her knees. 

“But what if he leaves me? What will I do.” Ori leaned into Frodo’s arms. 

“He won’t. If he did, you would survive. You have almost graduated, and when you do you will have a god job. So, even if he leaves you, then things will go on. The family will rally around you. Of course, that is only if he leaves you. Which, he won’t.” Frodo gave Ori a stern look. Ori looked up at him, then sighed. 

“Maybe. I just, I don’t know how he will react. At least for right now, I can pretend that he will still love me.” Ori whispered. Frodo heaved a sigh. 

“I really doubt that he will ever stop. Dwalin seems to really care for you.” Frodo kept it up. Ori sighed, then stood. 

“What do you know, you are just a teenager.” Ori huffed. Frodo rolled his eyes, then followed her into the kitchen. 

“If you don’t want my help, then don’t tell me. I was just trying to help. Please, though Ori, don’t be thick. He cares for you.” Frodo kept his voice even. 

“I- yes, I know. I am sorry, Frodo. I am just so scared.” Ori turned around, to face Frodo. Frodo quickly hugged her, and held her close. 

“Don’t be. We are here for you. Just, please, trust that he cares for you.” Frodo shrugged. 

“I guess I will. Thank you, Frodo, I really appreciate you.” Ori smiled. 

“Of course, anytime. I need to go though, and finish my homework before class starts agin.” Frodo nodded his head at Ori. 

“Don’t worry about it. See you later.” Ori jokingly blew him a kiss. Frodo caught it, then blew one right back. Ori gave him a weak smile, then went back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone guess what it was ahead of time? I left lots of clues for my Sherlock fans!


	15. Week 15~ January 7-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my beta reader told me this was a really heavy chapter. (I had an awful day at work, so you get this chapter as an attempt to make myself feel better... You know, share the story love)

Frodo grumbled to himself, and slammed his textbook down onto the table. Of course, Tuesdays were the worst days. Kili, and Gimli had practice, and Legolas was with his father. Which meant that, of course Frodo was home alone, with nothing but homework to do. Uncle Bilbo had finally found, and trained, some new staff so he was out doing something. Frodo wasn’t entirely sure what that entailed, but he was fairly certain that it had something to do with Thorin. What, though, Frodo wasn’t sure. Not that he was going to ask, mind you. Sometimes it was better to just remain ignorant. Frodo did know that, eventually, Uncle Bilbo was going to show up with both Thorin and Kili for supper. So, Frodo took some chicken out of the freezer to thaw for supper, then situated himself at the dinning room table with his textbook, and a mug of tea. With a heavy sigh, he flipped it open, and started to read. His tea was mostly gone, when he heard the door open. 

“Bilbo, Frodo? Are either of you home?” Frodo’s heart sank, when he heard the sickening sweet sound of Lobelia’s voice. She was an awful woman, who seemed to think that Frodo loved being around her. 

“Up here, Lobelia.” Frodo really didn’t want to let her know that he was home, but he knew it was safer to just call her and get it over with. If he didn’t, then she would search the house, until she found him, and that would only upset Bilbo when he got home. Inevitably, Lobelia would find something that she just had to have, if Frodo didn’t watch her. 

“Ah, Frodo darling, there you are.” Lobelia gave him a halfway warm smile, then hugged him awkwardly. 

“Hello, Lobelia. Do you want some tea?” Frodo shifted away from her, and moved towards the kitchen. Before she could reply, he put the kettle on, and shuffled around the kitchen, in search of the tea pot. 

“That would be lovely. You know, we didn’t really have a chance to talk at Christmas. How are your classes? Have you made any friends?” Lobelia queried. She peered at his textbook, and settled herself at the table. Frodo gritted his teeth, but kept his back to Lobelia, until he could school his features. 

“My classes are good. I have some nice friends. Actually, I ran into Arwen. I am friends with her boyfriend’s brother, Kili, his cousin Gimli, and one of their friends who is in all of my classes, Legolas. They are all super nice.” Frodo rattled off. He grabbed a couple of orange pekoe tea bags, tossed them into the pot, then poured hot water over it. He ferried it over to the table, followed by another mug, and the sugar bowl. He went back to the kitchen, and grabbed some cookies. Frodo knew that Lobelia wouldn’t eat them, but he wanted all the time away from her that he could manage. 

“Thats good. And your classes?” Lobelia smiled sweetly at him, as she scooped some sugar into her mug. Frodo sat down stiffly across from her, slightly hoping that Uncle Bilbo would get home soon. 

“They are very interesting. I am lucky to have Legolas in all my classes. He is very smart, and he has been helping me out.” Frodo replied easily. He peered at the tea pot, then topped his own mug off. Lobelia looked at him sharply, and Frodo poured her a cup of tea as well. 

“This Legolas...” Lobelia started. 

“Is just a friend. I am pretty sure he has a girlfriend, anyways.” Frodo cut in sharply. He rolled his shoulders, and sat back in his seat, his back stiff. 

“Of course. What about that other boy, Kili you said his name was? Wasn’t he the one who called you at Christmas?” Lobelia kept her tone light, almost civil. 

“If you mean, is he my boyfriend, the answer is yes. And, his uncle is dating Uncle Bilbo, before you ask.” Frodo snapped back. He knew it was probably not a good idea to admit it to Lobelia, but he kind of didn’t care. He knew it hurt Kili that he didn’t want the whole world to know they were together, but he was just to aware of how most of the world treated gay men. 

“Frodo! Why would you say something like that? Honestly, when are you going to outgrow this little faze of yours and date someone who is right for you? I know you love Bilbo, but his lifestyle isn’t exactly the best one to follow.” Lobelia chastised. 

“In all honesty, Lobelia, I don’t think its any of your business, who Frodo dates. There is also the small fact that a person’s sexuality is a brain thing, not a choice.” Bilbo’s voice was cold, and sharp. Frodo stood, and whipped around, relief seeping through him. Thorin and Kili stood just behind the short, enraged man. Thorin placed one of his hands on Bilbo’s shoulder, in support. 

“I think it is my business, Bilbo, since Frodo is my relative too, and I only want whats best for him.” Lobelia stood, and glared at Bilbo. 

“Really? We have two different ideas of what is best for a child. How is letting a child in your care be ostracized, and do nothing about it, what is best for them?” Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Lobelia, whose checks flushed in anger. 

“He would have been just fine, if he had stopped all that nonsense.” Lobelia snapped back. 

“Nonsense? You mean being true to himself, even when faced with adversary? Frodo is a very brave boy, to not shirk from who he is, braver than most his age. So, I fail to see what nonsense you refer to.” Bilbo replied cooly. Lobelia took a step towards him, her fists clenched. Frodo scurried away from the table, and ducked behind Bilbo. Thorin instantly wrapped his free arm around Frodo, and Kili laced his fingers through Frodo’s. 

“It is exactly that thinking, that has given Frodo all this trouble. You, indulging his little fantasies!” Lobelia’s voice rose in pitch, and her eyes narrowed. 

“Hmm, well, I see how it is. Lobelia, please leave my home. I really wouldn’t want you to be around while I, ah _indulge_ Frodo’s fantasies. In fact, I would like to have a nice dinner with my boyfriend, nephew, and nephew’s boyfriend. Since I cannot trust you to be cvil about it, I would appreciate it if you left. Now, please.” Bilbo was courteous, but his eyes were cold and hard. Lobelia glared at him, then grabbed her purse, and left the house in a huff. As soon as she was gone, Bilbo spun around, and wrapped Frodo in a tight hug. Thorin stepped forward, and sandwiched Frodo in between himself and Bilbo. Kili leaned himself against his uncle and Frodo, lending his support. “I am so sorry that you had to deal with her alone, Frodo.” 

“Its okay, Uncle Bilbo. You can’t help it.” Frodo replied, his voice small. 

“No, I should have been here. I hope she wasn’t too poisonous.” Bilbo sighed. Thorin gently rubbed Biblo’s back, and he gave his boyfriend a worried look. 

“Frodo? Sorry, if I have been pushy. I didn’t realize just how bad your relatives were. I mean, its one thing to hear about it, and another to see it live.” Kili mumbled into Frodo’s hair. Frodo turned his head, so it was resting on Bilbo’s other shoulder, and looked at Kili. 

“Its okay. I am not mad. Just, don’t change, alright?” Frodo replied simply. He sighed, then shifted a little. “Can we start making supper now? I am kind of hungry.” 

“Of course. But, why don’t we just go to the diner? I really don’t feel like cooking.” Bilbo pulled away from his nephew, and looked up at Thorin. The older man stayed where he was for a moment longer, arms comfortable and strong around Frodo. Then, he too pulled away, and turned to go back down the stairs. 

“Yeah, easy sounds really good right now.” Frodo grabbed Kili’s hand, and then followed Thorin. Bilbo trotted along behind them, still worried. Frodo was very reserved, and to see him grab Kili’s hand like that told Bilbo just how unsettled his nephew actually was. But, he wouldn’t bring it up until they were alone; these conversations were best had in private. ~~~ 

Ori wrung her hands, and paced around Dwalin’s apartment. The table was set, and there was a roast in the oven. Earlier in the week, when she had set this up, Dwalin had seemed confused, but he hadn’t downright said no. She knew he was suspicious, especially when she suggested she make him a meal at his place. But, there was nothing to do about it now. Ori was determined to tell him tonight, no matter the result. 

“Ori? I am home.” Dwalin called out. Internally, he grinned. It had been a very long time, since he had last come home to an apartment that wasn’t empty. It felt good, even if it wasn’t currently a permanent thing. Not that Dwalin was going to let it continue to be an odd thing. If he could convince Dori not to kill him, he would gladly have Ori live with him. 

“Dwalin, there you are. Supper is almost ready.” Ori smiled briefly at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when he came into his kitchen. Dwalin frowned at her, confused, but didn’t say anything. Ori had been acting odd lately, but standing in the kitchen was not the place to ask questions. At the dinner table, on the other hand. Dwalin hurried to his room, and swiftly changed form his suit pants into old jeans. Once he was sure that his appearance was acceptable for dinner with his darling woman. 

“This looks amazing.” Dwalin complimented, when he reappeared. The roast was sliced, and on a plate. There was mashed potatoes, and a salad. Enough vegetables to make Ori happy, but not so many that Dwalin would be grumpy about it. Green things weren’t his favorite, but whenever Ori made him a meal, he made sure to try everything she put before him. 

“Thanks. Was work good today?” Ori asked softly. She sat across from him, and sipped at her tea. Dwalin frowned at that. Normally, she a glass of wine, while he had a beer. 

“I had to testify in court. It was fine.” Dwalin took a quick swig of beer. The meal passed with soft comments like this, conversation that meant little to Dwalin. He wasn’t sure why, but Ori was hiding something from him. So, when they moved into the living room, he decided that he wasn’t going to dance around the issue. Ori might, but that wasn’t exactly his style, especially when she left a space between them on the couch. “Ori, love, whats wrong?” Ori didn’t look at him; instead, she stared into her mug. The silence stretched. Dwalin reached across the couch, and set a hand on her knee. Ori jerked, then set her mug down. When she finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes. 

“I am pregnant.” Ori whispered, and her voice cracked. Dwalin stared at her shocked. 

“I- are you sure?” Dwalin finally managed to spit out. Ori let out a humorless laugh. 

“Of course I am sure. I wouldn’t have said anything, if I wasn’t” Ori replied, not looking at him. 

“How far along are you?” Dwalin felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was going to be a father. 

“Fifteen weeks. I wanted to be sure, before I said anything to you.” Ori shifted, uncomfortable. Dwalin scooted over on the couch, and wrapped his arms around her. Ori slowly relaxed against him. 

“Ori, don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright. I just, wow. I can’t believe it, I am going to be a father.” Dwalin breathed into her hair, still shocked. 

“You aren’t mad?” Ori’s voice almost broke. Dwalin squeezed her gently, and rested his head on hers. 

“Of course not. I love you, and want to make you happy. I am sorry that I am not exactly reacting well, its just a lot to take in. You do want to have the baby, though, right?” Dwalin peered down at her, suddenly concerned. Everything that could possibly happen flashed through his mind. What if Ori didn’t want the baby? Dwalin would not be able to stop her. 

“Of course I do! I just.. I don’t want to.. Do you want it?” Ori finally managed to get out. Dwalin frowned at her head. She had her face burrowed in his chest, so he couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? Any child of ours is bound to be amazing.” Dwalin gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh Dwalin, I was so worried.” Ori suddenly started to cry. Dwalin looked down, confused, but held her close. 

“I can’t imagine why you would be. I love you, and need you in my life. I was hoping to start a family with you someday. I guess fate has decided that now is the best time for us. Who am I to argue.” Dwalin rumbled. Ori snuggle further into his chest, and chuckled weakly. 

“Yes, well, there is no point in arguing about it. I am still not entirely sure how to tell Dori, though.” Ori sighed. 

“Don’t worry about him, we can tell him together. I won’t let you face his wrath alone, you can count on that.” Dwalin replied steadily. 

“Good. Because, this is your fault too.” Ori slid back easily into her joking self. She was so relieved, that Dwalin still cared for her. 

“Yes, for once, something I am proud to claim.” Dwalin grinned, and kissed her forehead. 

“Good.” Ori hummed happily. Dwalin sighed as well, then stretched out more. He knew that these moments of quiet contentment weren’t going to last much longer, so he would take them when he could get them.


	16. Week 16~ January 14-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori is concerned, and Frodo has some issues after school.

It had been just under a week, since Ori first told Dwalin that she was pregnant. She knew Dwalin loved her, but now she was nervous. For some reason, he had pulled away from her. Sure, he was busy at work, but normally he still called her often. Definitely more so, than he did now. Ori wasn’t entirely sure if that was because he was still shocked, or if he had already started to distance himself from her. 

“Ori? Are you okay.” Dori shocked Ori form her thoughts. She turned, and smiled briefly at her brother. 

“I am fine, I promise. Just, a little worried about Nori.” Ori thought up quickly. 

“Nori? I am sure he is fine.” Dori glared at the thought of his younger brother. It didn’t matter how many times Ori or Nori tried to convince him, the oldest could not understand why he wanted to be an undercover officer. Dori had decided that, if Nori was going to be constantly putting himself in danger, than Dori was going to distance himself. Ori hated their relationship, hated the lack of it. It drove her nuts, how he always pushed Nori aside. It meant that, Nori barely saw Ori, that she cherished every moment they had together. Now, whenever he was able to get away from it all, he saw Bofur. Ori was one of the few who knew about Bofur and Nori’s relationship. Before they all knew that Thorin was gay, the pair had been together, but very in the closet. Ori had only found out, when she had walked in on them. Not that Ori cared. Now, the two had to be so careful, because Nori’s job was so dangerous. But, well, it was a little bit easier now, that Bofur was on Thorin’s team. Only, though, because it was for Thorin’s team that Nori was undercover. 

“Yeah, he is. Sorry, I forgot that it was not allowed to be worried about my brother.” Ori huffed. She breezed past Dori, and she ran up the stairs to her room. Dori glared at the stairs, worried. 

“Dori? Is Ori home?” Frodo poked his nose into their kitchen. Dori smiled at him, and waved him into the room. 

“Yes, Ori just went upstairs. Here.” Dori quickly poured two cups of teas, and handed them to Frodo, then pointed at the stairs. 

“Thanks, Dori.” Frodo nodded, then hurried up the stairs. When he reached her room, he tapped on the door with his foot. He stared, mildly confused when it just creaked open, but he shrugged, and entered the room. 

“Frodo. I told Dwalin.” Ori blurted, when he walked in. Frodo raised an eyebrow. He set the mugs down on her desk, then darted over to her bed, so he could sit beside her. 

“Well? What happened.” Frodo grabbed her hands, and stared at her. 

“I don’t know. He said he is fine with it, but he hasn’t really talked to me. I think he is avoiding me!” Ori cried. She flung herself forward, into Frodo’s arms. Frodo awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, and gently patted her on the back. 

“Don’t worry about it. You just dropped something huge on him. I would be worried, if he wasn’t surprised. Give him some time, to come to terms with it. I am sure he is excited.” Frodo replied reassuringly. 

“Then why hasn’t he called me more?” Ori grumbled into his shoulder. 

“Well, for one thing you have this crazy older brother who is very protective. For another, the case with Azog has picked up. Remember him, the serial killer Thorin is trying to catch? Plus, you know, you need to let him figure things out for himself. He needs time to let it sink in.” Frodo sighed, and gave her a quick squeeze. When she pulled away, he got up, and retrieved her tea. 

“How are you so wise? You are a teenage boy, you are supposed to only be thinking about sex.” Ori grumbled. She accepted the mug, and wrapped her fingers around, sighing contentedly. 

“Oh, I do think about sex, I just don’t let it rule my actions as much as other boys my age. Plus, when you don’t have a lot of friends, you tend to read a lot.” Frodo shrugged, then sipped his tea. 

“Well, I am very sorry that you had to deal with that, but I am so glad you are here for me.” Ori shook her head at him. “I don’t understand why they would be so cruel to you.” 

“Thats what happens, when your school is full of bigots.” Frodo shifted, uncomfortable. 

“Yes, but now you have us.” Ori grinned at him. “We won’t let you be lonely.” 

“Thanks Ori. Just like, we won’t let you be lonely, either. That is, of course, on the slim chance that Dwalin leaves you.” Frodo replied simply. Ori rolled her eyes at him. 

“Fine, yes, Dwalin is the best, and will never leave me. I get it!” Ori laughed, and kicked at Frodo. 

“Hey! Hot tea!” Frodo laughed, and stuck his tongue out. 

“Meh, its all the same to me.” Ori beamed at him, and laughed even harder when Frodo pouted at him. 

~~~ 

“Hey, Frodo! Are you going to wait for us?” Legolas called. He was in senior chamber choir, and had a practice after school. Since he had yet to successfully convince Frodo to join him, once more Frodo was the only one without after school activities. 

“Nah, I have a bunch of homework to do. Thorin is taking Uncle Bilbo and me out tomorrow, so I need to get it all done tonight.” Frodo shrugged apologetically. 

“Well, thats boring.” Legolas teased. “Wait, is Kili going too?” 

“Probably. I don’t see why not he wouldn’t go. So, I’ll see you Sunday, right?” Frodo finished putting his books in his bag, then swung it onto his shoulder. 

“Definitely. Have a good day tomorrow!” Legolas called over his shoulder, and he hurried over to the choir room. Frodo grinned to himself, then left the school. Fridays were always good days; sure the others had their activities, but Frodo got to spend the time with Uncle Bilbo. They would stay up late, and watch movies. Sometimes, Uncle Bilbo even let him drink some alcohol. 

Frodo hummed happily to himself, his steps in time with the music pouring from his headphones. They were the big ones, that completely covered his ears, and had been a Christmas present from Thorin. They were, quite possibly, the best headphones Frodo had ever had. 

“Hey, loser! Where you going?” Tom’s voice penetrated the music playing. Frodo felt his heart sink, but he kept going. Maybe, if he ignored them, they would leave him alone. 

“We are talking to you, boy.” William snarled. He grabbed Frodo’s shoulder, and slammed him into a nearby light post. Frodo let his body go limp once more, and let himself be guided against the post. No matter what he did, it was still going to hurt. William glared at him, and held Frodo’s arms behind his back. Tom grinned at his friend, and threw a punch. Frodo grunted in pain, but didn’t cry out. If nothing else, that would only make things worse. Tom punched him again, before Frodo had time to recover. In the background, he hear a car screech to a halt, and a door slam. 

“Hey! What the hell do you boys think you are doing?” Bofur yelled, as he ran forward. Tom and William shared a panic look, then they both turned and ran away. Frodo crumbled to the ground. 

“Bofur, its fine.” Frodo croaked, and he reached a hand out. He didn’t know Bofur very well, but he knew him enough. Like, Bofur had been friends with Thorin and Ori since they were kids, and that Bofur was friends with his uncle. If nothing else, Bofur would at least make sure he made it home safe. 

“It really isn’t. Come on, lets get you home.” Bofur sighed, then gently helped Frodo up. He stared at Frodo’s bleeding lip, and black eye, then shook his head. Bofur helped Frodo out of his back pack, and led him over to his car. 

“Thanks.” Frodo breathed, once he was sitting again. Bofur nodded, then dialed his phone. 

“Boss, I have Frodo. He was jumped while walking home. I am going to head over to the diner.” Bofur rattled off, before Thorin could speak. Thorin cursed on the other end, and Bofur hung up before it the curses got any louder. He put the car into gear, and pulled away from the sidewalk. 

“Did you really have to tell him?” Frodo groaned. Bofur spared him a quick glance, an eyebrow raised. 

“He was going to find out regardless. Honestly, its better if he finds out now. See, you still bare the bruises, so he will go straight from angry, to fiercely protective. Trust me, its a good thing.” Bofur replied simply. He drove strictly faster then necessary, but Frodo didn’t have it in him to care. 

“Frodo!” Bilbo ran at car, when Bofur pulled into the parking lot. He ripped the passenger door open, and stared at his nephew, concern clear on his face. 

“I am fine, Uncle, I promise.” Frodo eased himself out of the car, and let Bilbo led him into the diner. Bofur turned the car off, grabbed Frodo’s stuff, and followed the two Baggins inside. Thorin, and Ori were just inside the door, pacing. Dwalin and Dori were sitting at the bar, waiting for them to enter. 

“Frodo! Darling, are you alright?” Ori raced forward, and wrapped her arms around Frodo. Hug done, she grabbed his other arm, and dragged him over to a booth. Frodo let himself be dragged, and Bilbo let go of his arm, then went into Thorin’s waiting arms. Ori pushed Frodo onto a seat, and tilted his chin upwards, so she could see his face. 

“Honestly, it was only two punches. Bofur showed up at the opportune moment, I promise.” Frodo grumbled. Ori raised an eyebrow at him, then dabbed at his lip with a wet napkin. 

“That may be, but you still need to be taken care of.” Ori snarked back. 

“Yes, you do. We will figure something out, so you don’t have to walk home anymore.” Thorin cut in. Frodo looked over at him, surprised. 

“You don’t have to.” Frodo mumbled. 

“Yes, we do. Its not a problem, Frodo. You will be taken care of.” Thorin replied simply. 

“Frodo, stop moving.” Ori snapped, more irritated than normal. Dwalin looked at her, eyes weary. Thorin shot Dwalin a _Talk to her damnit_ look. Dwalin looked back, just in time to see it. He rolled his eyes at his long time friend, and ignored him. He knew that he should talk to Ori, to reassure her that everything was alright. But, well, everyone would just have to be patient. After all, Dwalin had never been a man of words; actions were his forte. 

“Sorry. Thanks, Ori.” Frodo leaned into her, and Ori sighed. 

“No, I should be saying sorry. You just scared me. Please, don’t do that again.” Ori whispered at him. 

“If I can, I will try.” Frodo replied. Ori chuckled weakly, and shook her head at him. 

“I guess thats all I can ask for.” Ori and Frodo shared a quick smile, before she stepped back, pleased with the fact that he was actually okay. 

“Wait, you aren’t going to tell Kili, and Legolas are you?” Frodo suddenly asked, and he straightened quickly. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Thorin looked at Frodo with a dark look on his face. 

“They will over react. Honestly, its not a big deal. Kili will just worry, and I really don’t need that now. Thank you, though.” Frodo darted forward, and gave Thorin a quick hug. Thorin returned it, shocked, then watched the boy leave. 

”Well, at least we know he does like you.” Bilbo commented dryly. Thorin snorted, and shook his head. It wasn’t that Frodo didn’t want to tell Kili about the attack, but he did know that Kili would over react. Frodo liked his space- if Kili found out, then Kili would make sure to walk him home every day, even if it meant missing practice. At the very least, Kili would try and make sure someone he trusted was around Frodo at all times. The attention would be sweet, but Frodo knew he would end up hurting Kili if the other boy tried. No, it would be best if this whole affair was just forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys… Honestly, I planned on having this whole thing online by now. There will be, for sure, one more update this month. Anyways, I am doing nanowrimo again (if you want to follow my progress, here- http://nanowrimo.org/participants/frostedshadow/novels/some-walls-were-made-to-be-broken/stats).
> 
> Just so you guys know, I am currently working on Chapter 22 for this, so if all goes as planned, I should have the writing done by the end of December.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I promise to update soon!


	17. Week 17~ January 21-27

“I have an idea.” Kili whispered into Frodo’s ear. The four of them were in the library. Frodo and Kili were sitting at a table, leafing through their textbooks. Legolas was attempting to get Gimli to actually focus on finding some research material. 

“No.” Frodo replied simply. Kili pouted at him, but Frodo kept his expression mock serious. The pair broke their seriousness at the same time, and quietly laughed at each other. 

“Look, I think that Gimli and Legolas would be great together.” Kili leaned forward, his voice almost nonexistent. Frodo rolled his eyes, as he leaned in further to try and hear him. 

“Why?” Frodo stared at Kili, not at all trusting his boyfriend. 

“Revenge.” Kili replied simply. He sat back, and watched his two friends dance around each other. 

“For what? Attempting to set us up? If thats the case, then you might want to get back at Ori too. Besides, I thought that we were a good thing.” Frodo stuck his lip out at Kili, who lightly smacked his arm, chuckling. 

“No, more for sticking there noses where they don’t belong. Besides, I was going to ask you out eventually, I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, comfortable.” Kili grumbled, looking slightly hurt. “And we are definitely a good thing.” 

“Calm down, Kili, I was only teasing. Besides, what could we do to them? I believe the abandoning at the movie theater plan has already been done.” Frodo remarked dryly. He quickly took Kili’s hand in his own, gave it a squeeze, then dropped it again. Kili looked from his hand, to Frodo’s, then back again in wonder. Frodo was very sparse with his displays of affection in public; the closest he got at school, were only things friends would do. He only ever went to hold Kili’s hand, when they were with family. Not that Kili let that stop him from using Frodo as furniture, every chance he got. At least Frodo had figured out that all Durin men were rather, for lack of a better word, physical with their displays of affection. 

“Yes, I kind of figured. Anyways, I was honestly thinking of just locking them in a closet.” Kili replied simply. He didn’t make a big deal of Frodo grabbing his hand; he knew that if he did, Frodo wouldn’t do anything similar for a long time. 

“Isn’t that a little... Obvious?” Frodo looked over at the pair. As usual, Legolas was trying to get Gimli to actually pay attention. Gimli, on the other hand, was content to lightly brush his hand along Legolas’ arm every chance he got. Legolas was somewhat flustered- from Gimli’s attention, or Gimli’s lack of seriousness, Frodo wasn’t sure. 

“Sometimes, obvious is the only thing that gets through to those two.” Kili shrugged, and poked Frodo. 

“And what closet did you have in mind for this?” Frodo raised an eyebrow. Of course, Kili definitely had to have a place in mind, or else he wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. 

“Oh, there is one by the locker rooms that no one ever looks at. Here, I’ll show you.” Kili closed his books, and started packing them up. Frodo sighed, but did the same. He knew that, if left alone, Kili would get up to all sorts of mischief. Not that Frodo could stop him; no, he was only tagging along to try and pled Kili’s case if they got in trouble. 

“Where are you two going?” Legolas asked, his attention suddenly on them. Kili completely ignored Legolas, and left the library. Frodo huffed, but hurried after him. Legolas and Gimli stared at them, miffed. 

“Might as well follow them. Only way we will get any answers.” Gimli groused. Legolas shrugged, then hurried out the door, instead of answering. Gimli trotted after him. They wound their way through the hallway, deeper through the school, until they hit the sports area. Gimli stopped in front of one of the old closets, confused. The door, which was never unlocked, stood open. He poked his nose into it, then stumbled forward, off balance, when hands pushed him in. Legolas tripped, and the pair fell in a pile on the ground. The door slammed shut, and the door locked. Legolas and Gimli pulled away, until they were both sitting, facing each other with the door in the corner of their eyes. 

“Alright, you two aren’t allowed out, until you admit your love.” Kili called through the door. Legolas rolled his eyes, and Gimli went bright red. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Gimli snapped at the door. 

“Are you sure Gimli? Because you really only do things that Legolas wants. You always watch Legolas. You get upset, when Legolas goes on dates with pretty girls. Do you want to rethink that statement, Gimli?” The more Frodo spoke, the redder Gimli’s cheeks became. 

“Gimli, is that true?” Legolas’ voice was almost non existent, his eyes locked with Gimli’s. Gimli nodded mutely, barely discernible in the half light of the closet. Legolas seemed to ponder this for a moment, before he surged forward, and slammed his lips against Gimli’s. Gimli gasped, then his hands were scrambling against Legolas’ back, tearing at the other boy’s jacket, grasping, drawing him closer. Desperate, Legolas shifted, until he was sitting in Gimli’s lap, his legs straddling the other boy’s lap as best he could. Gimli grunted his approval, and dragged the other boy closer. 

“I think it worked, Kili. You could probably unlock the door.” Frodo’s voice registered from somewhere out there. 

“Yeah, but I am not going to open the door. I really don’t need to see my two best friends going at it.” Kili replied cheekily. Gimli and Legolas kept kissing, barely noticing when the locked clicked again. All that mattered, was the privacy, and each other. 

~~~ 

“Dwalin? Where are you taking me?” Ori laughed softly, and let Dwalin pull her along. Something had changed in him, right after Frodo had been attacked. He had stopped distancing himself, and had called her every chance he got. Ori wasn’t entirely sure if she should be worried, or just go with it. Not that there was anything she could really do to change things now. 

“You will see soon enough, Ori. Patience!” Dwalin chuckled at her, and gave her hand a little tug. Ori stumbled a little, and glared at him. 

“Was that really necessary?” Ori grumbled. When his grin met her glare, she slid her hand up his arm, and into the crook of his elbow. 

“Well, you did ask where we were going, and I thought that I had made it very clear, that you would see when we got there. Which means, if you really do want to see it now, you have to hurry up.” Ori snorted, and shook her head at him. 

“I really don’t see why it has to be a surprise. Men.” Ori huffed, and Dwalin chuckled at her. 

“Well, you can stop your grumbling, because here we are.” Dwalin announced with a flourish. Ori hadn’t been paying attention, but Dwalin had taken them, albeit on a very roundabout route, to the cafe were they had had their first date. 

“Oh, Dwalin. You can be such a sap.” Ori beamed at him, and tugged him forward. She let go of his arm, and sat down at one of the tables outside. Dwalin nodded to her, then entered the cafe. He quickly gave their order, then joined her back outside. 

“I am not a sap. I just enjoy taking you to places that I know we both like.” Dwalin smiled softly at her, then took the seat across from her. Ori smiled back, and crossed her feet at the ankles, stretching out so her feet brushed against Dwalin’s. 

“Yes, well, this is positively lovely. Did you order me something nibbly?” Ori slipped her hand into Dwalin’s, and gently caressed one of his between her own. 

“Of course, love. I wouldn’t have dared return to the table if I hadn’t.” Dwalin chuckled, and mock squawked when Ori lightly pinched his hand. 

“Here you go.” A pleasant young woman appeared, with a small tray. She set a coffee in front of Dwalin, and a mug of raspberry tea in front of Ori. Then, she set a small platter of goodies in front of them, with a small jewelry box facing Ori. Ori’s gaze focused on the little box, as the waitress scurried away. 

“Well, go on. Pick it up, it won’t bite you.” Dwalin shifted nervously. Ori eyed him, curious, then picked it up. She flicked it open, and gasped. When she looked up, Dwalin was in front of her, on one knee. He gently took the box from her hand, and met her watering eyes. 

“Dwalin...” Ori whispered. 

“I love you with everything I am, Orianthi Ri. I know it took me awhile, to take you seriously, to give us a chance. But, everyday I am so grateful that you convinced me, that you didn’t give up on me. My love, I will do anything for you, so long as you let me. Please, do me the honor of being my wife.” Dwalin kept Ori’s eyes locked on his. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she shakily held out her left hand. 

“Nothing would please me more, darling.” Ori breathed, her eyes bright. Dwalin almost dropped the ring, when he put it on. The ring was a band of diamonds, with an emerald sparkling up at her. 

“I think I am the luckiest man in the world.” Dwalin stood, and pulled Ori into his arms, into a tight hug. They shared a sweet kiss, then they occupied their respective seats again. Ori wound her fingers with Dwalin, and she admired her new ring. 

“Probably. Oh, Dwalin, its lovely. You know me so well.” Ori looked up again, and leaned forward, to kiss him again. 

“Well, what would be the point of asking you to marry me, if I didn’t know you?” Dwalin grinned at her, and Ori laughed. 

“Yes, I guess that is smart. And, you already know my whole family...” Ori trailed off, her cheeks suddenly pale. Dwalin raised an eyebrow, and squeezed her hand. Her eyes locked on their joined hands. 

“I have already thought about Dori. If you want me there when you tell him, I will be there. I promise.” Dwalin hummed in response. Ori’s head snapped up, stunned. 

“Are you sure? You know how strong Dori is, I wouldn’t want him to hurt you. I am not scared of him, I am just worried about how he will react.” Ori sighed, and leaned back in her seat. Dwalin picked his coffee up, and chugged it back. 

“Do you want to go do it now? We can get the treats packed up, and eat them later. I really don’t mind.” Dwalin was halfway out of his chair, ready to put his words to action. 

“I... yes, that would be lovely. Thank you, Dwalin.” Ori sipped idly at her tea, while Dwalin went and tracked their waitress down for a container. He came back, and quickly arranged the treats in it. 

“Alright, love. Shall we?” Dwalin held out a hand, pulled her up and into his arms. Ori huffed a laugh, then stepped back, and picked up the carton of goods. 

“Alright, lets do this. The sooner, the better.” This time, the trip to the car was much faster. Nerves twisted in Ori’s belly, for the entire drive to Durin’s Diner. It was Sunday, and the diner was only open to family. When they pulled up, Thorin, Bilbo, Kili and Frodo were chatting over tea. 

“Hello Ori, Dwalin!” Thorin called out happily, when the pair entered the diner. 

“Thorin. Is Dori here?” Dwalin replied easily. Thorin nodded towards the kitchen, and Dwalin nodded. Ori met Frodo’s eyes, and subtly shook her left hand. Before Frodo could put two and two together, the pair disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Ori! There you are, how was... Dwalin.” Dori straightened, and looked at his little sister and long time friend. Dwalin’s arm was wrapped easily around Ori’s waist. “What is going on?” 

“Dori, I am sorry for not telling you, but Dwalin and I are together. We have been, for about two years now. Don’t be mad, I just...” Ori trailed off, all too aware of the thunder in Dori’s expression. 

“It was my idea. I thought I wasn’t good enough for her, it took her ages to convince me.” Dwalin cut in, before Dori could speak. His words, while meant to be comforting, had the opposite effect. 

“You bloody well aren’t good enough for her! What do you think you are doing, corrupting my baby sister!” Dori roared. Clattering could be heard in the diner; Thorin and Bilbo appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey, I think that I should be the one who is the judge of that. Besides, there is nothing you can do about it, Dori. I am pregnant, and we are getting married.” Ori snapped, her eyes fiery. Dori gasped, and Dwalin sighed. This was definitely not how he imagined this going. 

“You are what?” Dori basically screamed, his face purple. 

“You heard me, loud and clear Dori Ri. I am going to have Dwalin’s baby, and I am going to marry Dwalin. Deal with it.” Ori seethed, and she met Dori’s glare with one of her own. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Dori replied, after a minute of deep breathing. 

“Its not as if I asked you. Not that I care.” Ori sniffed. She leaned more against Dwalin, who easily took the majority of her weight. 

“Well, congratulations, you two.” Bilbo stepped forward, and offered his hand to Dwalin. Dwalin shifted slightly, then shook his hand. Ori, now steady, stepped forward and accepted Bilbo’s embrace. 

“Yes, definitely.” Thorin clapped Dwalin on the back, then gave Ori a quick hug. 

“Thanks you two.” Dwalin rumbled in reply. Dori glared at them, and left the kitchen in a huff. Ori watched him leave, weary. “He will come around, love.” 

“Its not as if he has a choice, if he wants to be in his or her life.” Ori grumbled. She turned, and pressed her face into Dwalin’s neck. 

“It might take him awhile, but he will get there.” Thorin reassured the pair, and Dwalin nodded. 

“I really don’t care right now, I just want to sleep.” Ori sighed, and pushed her nose in Dwalin’s neck further. 

“Alright, love. Lets get you to bed.” Dwalin gently led her toward the stairs, with a quick wave to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Its hard to believe, but I have been posting on this site for a year! Anyways, I thought I would give you guys another chapter :)
> 
> And, for anyone who was wondering, I have already hit 50K for nanowrimo!


	18. January 28- February 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times? What sexy times?

“Hey, Frodo, want to come over?” Legolas called out, across the hallway. Frodo was slowly rifling through his locker, waiting for Legolas to hurry up. 

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Frodo grinned, and finished stuffing his bag. Their practice was over, and Kili and Gimli were almost done. 

“Great. Gimli and Kili are coming over too. Its going to be fun.” Legolas wrapped his arm around Frodo’s shoulder easily. Frodo leaned against him momentarily, content. He finally had good friends, and a school were most people left him alone. It didn’t really matter to him, that most people at school ignored him, so long as they left him alone. 

“Yeah, I am sure it will be. How are we getting to your place?” Frodo queried. 

“Legolas and I both have cars. So, we are covered. Ready?” Gimli and Kili were there, startling both boys. Their hair was plastered to their foreheads, beads of water dripping down their faces. Kili looked around, to make sure no one was there, and when he was satisfied that the hallway was empty, he reached out for Frodo, and tugged the other boy forward and into his arms. Frodo squawked, and fell forward, trusting that Kili would hold him upright. 

“Alright, you two. There are others present, eh? We really don’t need to witness this, I promise.” Gimli grumbled. Kili adjusted his hold on Frodo, so the other boy was snug against his side. Content with this, Kili started forward, waving them forward. 

“Like you can talk.” Kili shot back. Frodo rolled his eyes, and leaned more in Kili. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Gimli grumbled. 

“I feel like this is one of those moments when it is just better to shut up and keep walking.” Legolas grabbed Gimli’s hand, and gave it a quick squeeze. Both Gimli and Kili grumbled, but they didn’t say anything else. When they got to the cars, Frodo went with Legolas, Kili with Gimli. 

“So, I think you should sleep over. Obviously, neither of them can, but you should. We really don’t spend enough time together.” Legolas commented, right as they pulled up to his house. Frodo started; they had been having a good conversation about their up coming performance. 

“Yeah, that would be great. Thorin is going to be having dinner at the house with Uncle Bilbo tonight, so I am sure that he will be glad to have the house to themselves tonight.” Frodo replied, with a bright smile on his face. He pulled out his phone, and sent off a text. 

~~~ 

“This was wonderful.” Thorin set the wine glass down, and leaned back in his chair. Bilbo chuckled, and nodded. 

“Yes, it was positively lovely. I love Frodo, but I am very glad that it was just the two of us.” Bilbo set his own glass down, then stood with a sigh. Thorin watched him, with half closed eyes. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, his hand reaching out to slide along Bilbo’s arm, as the man walked towards his kitchen. Bilbo felt a shiver run down his spine; a pre cursor for the night, he was sure. 

“Well, this food isn’t going to put itself away.” Bilbo was very proud of himself; despite the shivers running through his body, he kept his voice perfectly steady. Thorin smirked lazily, then pushed his own chair back. Bilbo turned around, just as Thorin stood, and arched his arms over his head in a stretch. Bilbo’s mouth watered, as Thorin’s shirt rode up, showing off the muscled stomach that Bilbo knew fairly well. He turned, and hurried over to the sink, almost tripping over his feet as he did so. Behind him, he heard Thorin’s rich chuckle, and Bilbo’s face burned. 

“Bilbo, the dishes can wait.” Thorin’s voice was suddenly there, right behind Bilbo, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He gasped, and spun around, nearly running into Thorin’s chest. 

“Dammit, Thorin you startled me!” Bilbo thumped Thorin on the chest, who only chuckled again. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist, and lowered his head to kiss and nip at Bilbo’s neck. “Thorin- ohh.” Bilbo gasped. Thorin chuckled, and began to unbutton Bilbo’s shirt. Bilbo melted against him, and then, steadily, began to tug at Thorin’s shirt. He tugged until Thorin pulled his head back. Then, the dark shirt was over Thorin’s head, and puddled on the floor. Thorin grinned, and finished with Bilbo’s shirt, guiding it off the smaller man’s shoulders. He mashed his lips against Bilbo’s, and lifted the smaller man onto the kitchen counter. Bilbo squeaked, and steadied his hands against Thorin’s chest. In retaliation, Bilbo tweaked at Thorin’s nipple ring. Thorin gasped, and arched his back. 

“Don’t stop that.” Thorin’s teeth gritted together, and he stared at Bilbo with lust filled eyes. Bilbo chuckled, and pulled at it again. 

“But you stopped.” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, through his eyelashes, and laughed when Thorin growled. 

“You little minx.” Thorin surged forward, his teeth latching onto Bilbo’s neck. BIlbo keened, and threaded his fingers through Thorin’s hair, tugging. 

“Um...” Frodo stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his face completely red, and full of shock. Thorin leaped back from Bilbo, his eyes wide. 

“Frodo? I thought you were sleeping over at Legolas’?” Bilbo’s voice was full of strangled lust. He absently tried to cover himself, only to remember that Thorin had taken his shirt. 

“I am, I just had to get some things. I am going to go now. Have a good night.” Frodo squeaked out the last part, his blush seeping down his neck. Bilbo nodded mutely, and waited until Frodo fled the room. 

“Well, that was awkward.” Bilbo hummed. 

"Oh? And what part of that did you find more awkward? The part where I was chewing on your neck, or the part where your nephew caught us in the act?" Thorin grumbled, still embarrassed. Bilbo laughed, and slid off the counter. He approached Thorin, and slid a hand down the other man's chest until it rested on top of Thorin's belt. 

"Hmm, well I definitely didn't find the you part awkward." Bilbo purred. Thorin snorted, then tried not to gasp when Bilbo started to undo his belt. 

"Bilbo, your nephew just caught us!" Thorin gasped. He weakly tried to still Bilbo's busy hands. 

"He's not really my nephew, is he. Come on, Thorin, lets go to my room." Bilbo gave up on the belt, and pulled Thorin towards the stairs instead. Thorin stumbled after him, his eyes filled with lust. 

"Now, a bedroom I think I can do." Thorin nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to follow Bilbo. Bilbo laughed, and tried not to skip on his way up. 

~~~ 

"Frodo? You okay?" Gimli asked from the driver's seat. Frodo had left his house in a rush, his face down and his bag clutched to his chest. Now, his cheeks were bright red, and he was nearly trembling. 

"Um, I am not sure." Frodo mumbled. Gimli gave him a concerned look, then picked up his speed. Frodo barely noticed Gimli's speed, he was too busy staring at his lap. 

"Frodo? We are here." Gimli announced, once they had pulled up to Legolas' home. Frodo nodded glumly, and followed Gimli into the house. 

"Hey, you guys ready to have fun?" Kili called, as soon as they entered the living room. 

"Something is wrong with Frodo." Gimli announced, as soon as they were in the room. Kili sprang to his feet, and nearly stormed towards Frodo. Frodo dropped his bag, and let Kili wrap his arms around him. 

"Frodo, what happened?" Kili murmured into Frodo's ear. He rubbed his arms up and down Frodo's back. 

"I- your uncle, my uncle in the kitchen." Frodo muttered, and he shuddered. 

"Did you catch them having sex?" Kili nearly shrieked, and it was only because Frodo was shivering, that he didn't jump away. 

"What?" Legolas gasped. He and Gimli crowded around the couple, and stared at Frodo. 

"Not quite. Almost. It was terrible." Frodo shuddered again, and nuzzled his nose into Kili's neck. For Frodo's sake, Kili bit his lip so he wouldn't moan at the sensation. He stood still, arms wrapped tight around Frodo. "Kili?" 

"Yeah Frodo?" Kili whispered back. He turned his head slightly, and frowned when he realized that his friends had left. He was not entirely sure when they left, but Kili decided to take advantage of the alone time. He lead Frodo over to the couch, and pulled Frodo against him when he sat down. Frodo's back was tight to Kili's chest. 

"Do you have a nipple piercing too?" Frodo asked, his voice soft, his eyes on his lap. Kili jolted, and quirked an eyebrow. 

"Why do you ask?" Kili stared at Frodo, surprised. 

"Your uncle has one." Frodo whispered. 

"Its a Durin thing." Kili shrugged his shoulders, then began to gently rub Frodo's shoulders. "See, we get a piercing when we turn 16. Anywhere we want, and the family pays for it. Same with our first tattoo, but thats when we turn 18." Kili explained. 

"Where is your piercing then?" Frodo asked, and he shifted against Kili so he could stare up at him. 

"His left nipple, just like his uncle, and his brother." Gimli re entered the room, a grin on his face. 

"Really? Can I see it?" Frodo asked, his voice low and cautious. Kili grinned down at him, his smile lighting his eyes. 

"Nope, its not safe to come back yet Legolas!" Gimli announced loudly, and he left the room again. 

"Here." Kili pulled his shirt up, forcing Frodo to move. The pair ignored Gimli, intent on each other. Frodo turned in his seat, eyes wide when he saw the small metal ring through Kili's left nipple. 

"Oh." Frodo breathed, and he brought his hand up. He jerked it back before he touched the ring. "Can I touch it?" 

"Yeah." Kili tried to keep his breathing under control, his eyes intent on Frodo's hand. He sucked in a deep breath, when Frodo's fingers brushed the metal. "Do you like it?" Kili asked in a strangled voice. 

"I think I do, yeah." Frodo whispered, his cheeks bright red. “Wait, you are going to get a tattoo?” 

“Um, yeah, when I turn 18. My mom isn’t too impressed, but Uncle told her that its no big deal. I think I know what I want, but I am not one hundred percent sure just yet.” Kili told him. He dropped his shirt, and shifted Frodo until they were both lying on the couch. 

“Is it safe for us now?” Legolas teasingly asked. Gimli followed him into the living room. 

“Sure, when you come in, they are acting all normal.” Gimli groused. Frodo snorted, and Kili grinned at his friend when he tightened his arm around Frodo. 

“Don’t be so sour, Gimli. You have been pretty bad before.” Kili teased. Gimli stuck his tongue out at Kili, then crashed onto the floor in front of Kili. Legolas snorted, then neatly folded his legs underneath himself, and sat beside Gimli, in front of Frodo. 

“So, what are going to watch?” Frodo queried, and he peered down at Legolas. 

“Star Wars.” Legolas grinned up at Frodo, who cheered as Gimli and Kili groaned. 

“What? You guys don’t like the movies?” Frodo asked, confused. 

“Its not that I don’t like them, its that those are Legolas’ favorite movies. As in, whenever we come over, they are the only thing we watch.” Kili huffed. “Wait, you like them?” 

“Well, I never really got to see them when I was growing up, only when Bilbo came to visit.” Frodo shrugged, seeming to fall into himself. Kili leaned over, and pressed a quick kiss to Frodo’s head. 

“I guess its a good thing we are watching them then.” Kili whispered against Frodo’s hair. Frodo turned pink, and moved even closer to Kili. 

“Oh man, please. No sucking face during the movie, please.” Gimli whined. Kili flicked the back of Gimli’s head, and tried to duck when Gimli grabbed a pillow to hit him with. The weight of Frodo against Kili’s side prevented him from doing that. 

“Hey, innocent bystanders here!” Frodo complained, then laughed when Kili reached over his head and bopped Frodo neatly with a throw pillow. 

“Yeah, you are definitely innocent.” Kili rolled his eyes at Frodo. Frodo growled, wrestled the pillow from Kili, then he tumbled off the couch. Legolas sprang to his feet as Frodo did this, and he grabbed his own pillow. The pair bolted from the room, Legolas a step ahead of Frodo. 

“Hey, where are you guys going?” Gimli yelled after them. He and Kili sprang to their feet, and started to follow the two boys. Just as they entered the hall, the lights went out. Kili cursed, and the pair wiped at the walls, trying to find the switch. At the top of the stairs, Legolas and Frodo waited, each boy holding a nerf gun. Frodo was practically trembling, his eyes bright with mischief. 

“Ha!” Kili announced, and he flicked the switch triumphantly. Legolas and Kili instantly let loose their barrage on the two other boys. 

“What happened to innocent bystander?” Gimli yelped, and he threw his hands up to cover his face. 

“That was boring. Don’t you agree this is more fun?” Frodo called, a cheeky grin on his face. Kili gave a mock snarl. He bolted up the stairs after the two boys. Frodo turned and ran down the hall, laughing. Legolas slipped past Kili and chased after Gimli. Frodo turned a corner and disappeared from Kili’s sight lines. Kili slowed and kept his steps light. Frodo had just been given a tour of Legolas’ home. There was no way he knew his way around the place like Kili did. Kili slipped into Legolas’ room. He gabbed Frodo’s arm just before the boy could shoot Kili with the nerf gun. 

“Did you really think you could take me on with a nerf gun?” Kili asked quietly. The humor in his voice was sharp but warm. 

“Of course not. I just wanted an excuse to do this.” Frodo leaned into Kili’s space. He stood on his toes, and brushed his lips against Kili’s. Kili hummed his agreement and pulled Frodo closer to his chest. Frodo wrapped his arms around Kili’s neck. 

“Seriously you two? This is getting ridiculous.” Gimli growled. He smacked the back of Kili’s head. Frodo pulled away with a gasp but he stayed in Kili’s arms. Kili looked over his shoulder. 

“Oops. I got distracted.” Kili grinned at them. Gimli rolled his eyes, and turned to Legolas. 

“Not in my room next time. Come on, lets watch the movie.” Legolas stood to the side and made his two friends go first. Kili kept his arm tight around Frodo’s waist the whole way.


	19. February 4-10

"Frodo? Hurry up we need to go soon!" Bilbo called up the stairs. He heard a crashing sound. Kili looked at Bilbo, concerned.

"I am not going!" Frodo yelled down the stairs. Bilbo sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And let your choir down? Didn't you say that you have a solo?" Bilbo called back. Kili stared up the stairs, concern on his face.

"I have two! I can't do it. What if I forget all of my words?" Frodo all but wailed down the stairs.

"Should I go up there?" Kili asked Bilbo, his voice low.

"Of course not. Frodo! Put your uniform on, and come down here! If you don't, I will take you back to the Shire." Bilbo loudly informed his nephew. They heard another crash, then muffled cursing. Finally, seconds before Bilbo was going to start yelling again, Frodo came down the stairs. He had on shined dress shoes, neatly pressed black dress pants, and a dark blue dress shirt, perfectly tucked in. His face was white, and a silver tie was clutched in his hand.

"Can you tie this for me?" Frodo mumbled, his head down. Bilbo mutely took the tie, and put it around his own. Kili stared at Frodo, a tender look on his face.

"There you go." Bilbo handed the tie back. He saw the look on Kili's face, and turned back to the kitchen.

"Is there something on my face?" Frodo asked Kili softly, once he had his tie in place. Kili jolted, then shook his head quickly.

"No, no there isn't." Kili replied easily.

"Is there a reason you are staring, then?" Frodo asked, his eyebrow raised. Kili chuckled, then pulled Frodo close. He gave Frodo a quick kiss, and offered him a smile.

"Yes. I have an amazing boyfriend, who looks very dashing tonight." Kili's smile widened when he saw the flush on Frodo's cheeks.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Ori called. She stood in the door way, her eyes bright. In her arms, she held Frodo and Kili's coats. Frodo's cheeks flushed even darker, and he stepped out of Kili's arms.

"Yeah, I am. Come on." Frodo grabbed Kili's hand, and pulled him forward.

"You are going to be great tonight, Frodo." Ori beamed at him, then handed him his coat.

"Ah, thanks, Ori." Frodo mumbled. Kili grabbed Frodo's hand once more, and pulled his boyfriend down the stairs. Ori rolled her eyes at him, then followed the group down the stairs, Bilbo bringing up the rear.

"Is Uncle Thorin coming?" Kili asked, when they had all piled into Ori's little car. Frodo made a squeaking noise, as Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, he is going to meet us there." Bilbo replied. Frodo whined under his breath, and slumped against the back seat.

"Dn't be nervous, Frodo. You are going to be fine." Ori briefly met Frodo's eyes in the rearview mirror. Frodo ducked his head, and slumped down in his seat.

"How can you know that?" Frodo grumbled.

"Well, I have heard you sing. That in of itself is reason enough." Kili pipped up, from his spot beside Frodo. Frodo made a pained sound, then he slipped into silence. No matter what Kili tried, Frodo just stared out his window.

"Alright, we are here. Good luck, Frodo." Ori announced. Frodo jerked, then nodded quickly.

"Thank you. See you all later." Frodo nodded to Kili, then hopped out of the back seat.

"He will be alright, right?" Kili watched Frodo hurry into the school. Ori snorted, and put the car back into gear.

"Of course he will. He is dating you, isn't he?" Ori replied sweetly. Kili made a disgusted noise, and didn't say anything until Ori had parked, and they had left the car.

"Kili! Ready for tonight!" Gimli called cheerfully, when he saw his cousin.

"Yes. Frodo is really nervous, though." Kili fell into step beside Gimli, the others just behind them.

"He has a reason to be. Legolas said he hasn't reformed before." Gimli replied. He pulled the door to the school open, and held it so Ori, Bilbo and Kili could all step through.

"Oh. Well, he is very talented, you know." Kili informed his friend. Gimli rolled his eyes.

"I reckon he is." Gimli chuckled, an danced away when Kili went to poke his side.

"Kili, Gimli, behave." Thorin rumbled, an annoyed look on his face. Dwalin, a step behind him, grinned.

"Like you can say anything, with the mischief we got into." Dwalin winked at Kili, then clapped Thorin on the shoulder. Thorin rolled his eyes, then pulled Bilbo into his arms.

“Wait, they got into mischief? I thought they were serious children who never did anything fun.” Gimli poked Kili in the ribs.

“Please, you never spent any time with Uncle Thorin, did you?” Fili approached their group, hands in his pockets, and shoulders slumped.

“Stand up straight.” Thorin called over his shoulder. Fili rolled his eyes, and followed his brother and cousin into the auditorium.

“I didn’t know you were coming too.” Gimli asked his older cousin, confusion on his face. Fili raised an eyebrow at him.

“You aren’t the only one who is dating one of the performers.” Fili whispered over his brother, a smirk on his face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Gimli bristled instantly, his mouth forming a scowl.

“Don’t try and deny it, Gimli. I told him already.” Kili grinned at his best friend, and laughed when Gimli punched his arm.

“Gloated is more like.” Fili teased, and he ruffled Kili’s hair.

“Fee!” Kili complained.

“Boys! Enough. Its about to start.” Bilbo snapped. Thorin gave his boyfriend an appreciative smile, and tightened his arm around Bilbo.

“If nothing else, we should stop so they don’t start making out.” Fili mumbled. Kili made a gagging noise, and Gimli snorted.

“If you think I won’t tan your hides just because you are teenagers, think again.” Thorin muttered lowly. Kili and Fili shared a look, and sat lower in their seats. The brothers managed to stay silent through the junior choirs, but Kili nearly choked with laughter when Gimli sat up abruptly.

Gimli glared at his friends, and stared intently at the senior chamber choir. They sang a three song set, then left. The next choir came on, and Kili bounced in his seat.

"How much longer?" He whined quietly. Fili nudged Kili's shoulder, and rolled his arms at his little brother.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. I think Frodo said they were doing something different tonight." Fili shrugged his shoulders, and settled back against the seat. Kili sighed, and made himself pay attention. The choir sang their three songs. Instead of leaving like the other choirs had, they all hung their heads.

"Uh-huh huh huhhh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh" Frodo started singing, and he stepped forward from the choir. He shrugged out of his choir robe.

"Mmhhmmm" Legolas, and the rest of the group stepped forward from the rest of the choir. Those members of the choir that were not apart of the Fellowship grabbed the robes, and left the stage.

"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd.  
But someone picked you from the buunch, one glance as all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look." Legolas sang out, and the guys behind him slid smoothly through their dance.

"Oh baby, give me one more chance." Frodo stepped beside Legolas, and the two went through their own moves.

"To show you that I love you." Legolas sang, his voice softer than Frodo's.

"Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go." Kili felt himself lean forward, his hands gripping the seat. Fili grabbed Kili's shoulder, and pulled his brother back. Kili ignored his brother, eyes focused on the stage. Kili, Legolas, and the Fellowship were in perfect harmony. All their steps were in perfect unison. Not once did one of the boys miss a step, or be out of tone for longer than a moment.

"I didn't realize he was that good." Kili breathed, when the set ended.

"Ladies and gentleman, the newest member of the Fellowship, Frodo Baggins!" Legolas pointed to his friend, and joined in the applause. Frodo went red, and bowde along with the group. They waved to the crowd, then jogged off.

"That was incredible!" Frodo gasped, when they reached their practice space. Legolas laughed, and wrapped his arm around Frodo's shoulder.

"Welcome to show business." Legolas grinned, and pulled Frodo over to the corner where they stored their stuff. 

"So, how long do you think before the others join us?" Frodo asked, when he had regained proper control of his breathing.

"Knowing them, any second." Arwen approached them, a bright smile on her face. "As always, you guys stole the show."

"Thanks, Arwen. The choir was amazing, though." Frodo returned his friend's grin.

"You should join!" Legolas pushed his friend's shoulder, and Arwen caught him when he stumbled.

"Nah, I have enough on my plate." Frodo shook his head.

"Frodo!" Kili all but yelled, and he ran into the room. He slammed into Frodo, and hugged the younger . "You guys were incredible."

"Thanks." Frodo laughed, and turned in Kili's arms so he could hug him properly.

"And, you were amazing." Kili gave Frodo a quick peck on the lips, joy on his face. He froze, his face inches away from Frodo's, when he realized what he had done.

"Thanks, Kili." Frodo mumbled, his eyes wide. Arwen rested her hand on Frodo's shoulder, and squeezed.

"I am sorry, Frodo." Kili stepped back, so there was a little more space between them. Frodo took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He let his breath even out, and refused to let panic take over. Then, he reached out, and grabbed Kili's hand. He ignored the other boy's sharp intake of breath, and threaded their fingers together.

"Its not like we have to live in secret forever. Come on, lets go home." Frodo shrugged, then tugged Kili forward. Legolas and Arwen followed behind, mute. Fili and Gimli stared at them, when they left the practice room.

"Good job, guys. It was wonderful." Fili praised. He purposefully ignored Kili and Frodo's joined hands.

"Thanks, Kili. It was lots of fun." Frodo beamed.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should believe Frodo when he says that he has never preformed live before." Legolas poked his friend on the shoulder. Frodo snorted, and glared at his friend over his shoulder.

"You should always believe me. I never lie." Frodo sniffed, and he turned his nose up. Arwen, who had tucked herself into Fili's arms, laughed.

"Right. I can totally believe that." She gave him a shark like grin, then shook her head.

"So, Kili, are you and Thorin going to join us for tea and cake tonight?" Bilbo asked. His eyes were bright, his smile large. Frodo flushed, and he tried to ignore the way Bilbo's eyes were focused on his and Kili's joined hands.

"Um, do you even have to ask?" Kili bounced on his feet, and Thorin snorted.

"Of course not. Both my nephews are human vacuums." Thorin grumbled. Bilbo laughed, and turned to Fili.

"Fili? Are you going to join us?" He asked. Fili looked from Arwen, to his uncle.

"I was going to crash at Arwen's tonight. I have an exam tomorrow. Thanks for the invite, though." Fili nodded to his uncle, and shook Bilbo's hand. Bilbo looked slightly put out.

"If you are sure, another time then. Good luck!" Bilbo called after Fili. Fili waved at them, then led Arwen away.

"Well, more cake for me." Kili cheered, a delighted grin on his face. Frodo chuckled, and followed his uncle and uncle's boyfriend to the car.

"You will only have as much as what is offered." Thorin snarled at his nephew. Kili just shrugged, not cowed in the least.

"Oh, Kili can have as much as he wants. Its not like Frodo and I need it all." Bilbo replied cheerfully. He whisked the two teenagers into the back of Thorin's car.

"Hey, Uncle Thorin?" Kili hummed, once his uncle had put the car into gear. Thorin met his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Yes Kili?" He asked dryly. The glint in his nephew's eyes made him weary.

"When are you going to get a new car? Its not like you are poor or anything! And, well, I am going to need a car when I get my license." Kili listed off, his eyes bright and earnest.

"No, Kili." Thorin deadpanned. Frodo chuckled, and ignored Kili's glare.

"But I can't get a job because of practice! How else am I supposed to get a car?" Kili whined.

"I am not your father. I you want a car, then talk to your mother." Thorin huffed.

"I am so glad I am dating a serious, mature guy." Frodo hummed dryly. He looked away from Kili quickly, who made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"I think it might be another perk to dating a Durin." Bilbo offered. Thorin growled in the back of his throat. Frodo made a gagging sound, when Bilbo rested his hand on Thorin's thin, and moved his thumb in a circle.

"Impressionable nephews in the back seat!" Kili sing songed.

"Adults trying to drive here." Thorin snorted, a smirk on his face. He parked in front of Bilbo's home, then pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Kili gagged, and Frodo whined.

"Hey, cake." Frodo offered. Kili made a loud whopping sound, and bolted from the car. Thorin sighed, and Bilbo rolled his eyes. Frodo opened his door, and slowly followed his boyfriend.

"Um, Kili? You kind of need a key to get into the house." Frodo called after Kili. Kili skidded to a spot in front of the door, and waited, bouncing on his feet.

"Dumb ass." Thorin muttered under his breath. Bilbo glared at the other man.

"He is your nephew!" He hissed.

"That doesn't change his apparent lack of intelligence." Thorin remarked dryly. He cuffed his nephew on the back of the head, then slipped past Frodo into the now open door. Kili whined, then took the stairs two at time.

"Kili! Do you even know where the cake is?" Frodo called after him.

"The kitchen counter?" Kili called back.

"How about we don't yell in the house." Bilbo commented. He rounded the corner, into the kitchen. He pushed past Kili, and put the kettle on. Thorin shot his nephew a glare.

"Nice try, but Uncle Bilbo likes to hide his sweets. You know, in case Ori breaks in and tries to eat everything." Frodo hummed. He moved around the kitchen quickly, and grabbed plates, forks, and some tea cups.

"Really? Why am I not surprised?" Thorin smiled at Bilbo fondly, then waved at his nephew. Kili sighed, then took the plates and forks from Frodo. He turned away from the kitchen, and dragged his feet into the dining room.

"Frodo." Thorin grabbed Frodo's forearm. Frodo stopped, the handles of the mugs hanging from his fingers.

"Yes?" Frodo asked quietly.

"I am sorry, for the other day." Thorin looked away, his cheeks beet red. Frodo's eyes widened.

"No, its fine. I think its best if we just forgot it ever happened." Frodo mumbled back. He shook of Thorin's hand, and darted into the dining room quickly.

"Really Thorin, you didn't have to say anything. Frodo is a big boy, he understands adult relationships." Bilbo hummed. With both boys gone, he opened a pot cupboard, and pulled a small tiramusu cake from within a frying pan.

"I did. Thats really crafty." Thorin watched his boyfriend, impressed. Bilbo turned and smiled up at Thorin. He stepped forward and into Thorin's arms. Bilbo's arms reached around Thorin and he tilted his head back. Thorin chuckled and lowered his head so that their lips brushed.

"You and Kili could stay over tonight. We can put Kili on the couch." Bilbo murmured against Thorin's lips.

"And where will I stay?" Thorin asked, eyebrow quirked. Bilbo winked, pinched Thorin's bottom, grabbed the cake and swept out of the room. When he reached the door, he glanced at Thorin over his shoulder.

"I think we can make an arrangement." Bilbo grinned at Thorin's smirk and red cheeks then went into the dining room. "Who wants cake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys, there really is no excuse. For all of you that have stuck with me thus far, thank you so much. I am going through my plans, and dammit I will finish this damn story if it kills me.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, WiseSurprise! Without her, this wouldn't be nearly as awesome!


End file.
